A Love So Deep
by The Last Duchess
Summary: Legolas returns to Mirkwood a hero after the destruction of the One Ring, however he must now face his toughest challenge ... finding a wife.
1. The Hero Returns

__

Disclaimer: If you recognise it then it isn't mine. All the good stuff is the creation of JRR Tolkein. Anything else is the product of my own over-active imagination.

Author's Note: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic. I did read the books ages ago, but can't really remember many of the details so I am mainly going by the film and the vague memories of the books. This is just one of the many Legolas/OC fics, I just needed to throw in my two pennies. It's pretty slow for the first few chapters, but I have some plans which will see it spice up eventually. I'm just setting the scene at the moment.

Reviews: Please do. it would be nice to hear what you all think. I'd prefer that they were nice but if flames is all you can think of then go knock yourself out. I'm going to finish writing it eventually whatever happens.

Rating: This is PG for the minute, but I'm not entirely sure how the whole thing is going to pan out so it could go up to R depending on where the muse takes me.

It has been pointed out to me that quite a few things I have written are incorrect and I have just finished reading the books again and so have made quite a few corrections and rewritten _chapters 1-8. I apologise for all of the mistakes so far but it is ten years since I read any of these books and the films don't really give an adequate retelling of the immense amount of detail in Tolkein's Middle-Earth. _

Just as a matter of interest, the person who pointed out that Legolas's mother was in the Grey Haven's (a claim for which, by the way, I can find no evidence), did you mean the Grey Havens, which is the town by the sea from where the White Ships sail the straight road. Or did you mean Valinor in the Undying Lands? I don't mind being corrected, but I do like the corrections to be correct.

****

Chapter One - The Hero Returns

Legolas could hear the horns sounding from miles away. He could not pretend that he did not know what they were for. For over a year he had been away from his homeland, the trumpets signalled his return. The Guard would have seen him enter the Kingdom on the Southern borders, past the ruins of Dol Guldur, many hours ago and word would just be reaching the city of his close proximity. His father, Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, would have had half of the country's soldiers looking for him waiting for him to come home ever since the news that his company had come to Isengard and there he and Gimli had left them to look upon the wonders of Fangorn.

He had wished to return without all of the ceremony that was deemed necessary for a prince of the realm. But there was bound to be feasting and balls and Legolas would not be allowed to truly rest until he was ready to collapse with exhaustion from the festivities. His father was a kind elf, but had no idea of what his son had gone through and this would be a great excuse for him to be extravagant and to share his best wine with his loyal subjects.

He had requested that his companions from the quest ride with him to his home in victory, and partake in the hospitality of his Kingdom, but they had all declined. The Hobbits were once again happy among the trees and fields of the Shire, Gandalf had accompanied them. Aragorn, now King of the reunited kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor and husband to Queen Arwen Undomiel, had a duty to his kingdom to remain in Minis Tirith. Lady Eowyn was now settled in Ithilien with her husband Faramir, and King Eomer was happy as Lord of the Mark. Even Gimli, his dearest friend, had tired of exploring the caverns and woodlands of Middle-Earth with Legolas and was heading to the Glittering Caves where he was to claim lordship. Therefore Legolas was forced to make the journey back to the Greenwood alone.

Legolas felt a little sad thinking about his comrades. They had all found worthwhile things in the aftermath of the War of the Ring, family, lovers, a home of their own. He returned to nothing of value to him. He hadn't the warmth of a lovers arms waiting to bid him welcome home or even a home that he could call his own. Of course there was nothing he could do about that. He had a duty as prince of Mirkwood to remain in his kingdom until his father set out for the undying lands. He would have to take a wife one day, but he very much doubted that he would be able to do it for love. Love was a rare and precious commodity that he could ill afford. The life of a warrior was simply incompatible with happy married life. Besides battle had hardened his heart, he didn't think that he would even be able to fall in love. He had lain with many maidens in his long life, but never had he felt the feelings of love clutch at his heart.

He stopped his horse at the top of the hill which overlooked the entrance to the city of his ancestors. The towering beech trees seemed to be acting as an honour guard, welcoming him back to that place which he had so gladly left. The river rushed past from deep in the forest. From his vantage point, it didn't look like the home of a great elven king such as Thranduil. But Legolas knew of the beauty within. The large caves opened and spread far under the hill. Smaller openings made the great halls and dwellings of the 'palace' of Thranduil. The huge pillars carved from the living rock, were in the image of Menegroth, once the fairest city in all of Middle Earth. Behind the magic gates but above the city there lay a pool filled with the waters of the great Elven realms of Middle Earth. This pool was accessible only through a glass staircase which began in the centre of the city and was heavily guarded. The King, his wife and his son were the only beings allowed access to that place.

Legolas sighed as he took in this basic, yet magnificent sight. He so wanted to return to the place he knew as home, but at the same time he was desperate to put it off. Returning home was simply leaving a state where he had purpose and entering a state where he had nothing. There was nothing in Mirkwood for him except his duty, a thing which he would gladly relinquish were he given the chance. He knew that was not an option however, so he gently dug his heals into his horse's rump and descended.

His appearance on the roads near the palace brought much excitement, well as much excitement as was possible among elves. His Elvish hearing allowed him to hear every whisper of curious guardsmen and the giggles of pretty maidens who had left their homes in the trees to look upon their Prince. Had he the strength he would have been flashing them a glimpse of his most charming smile, he may not have wanted love, but he had an eye for a beautiful woman. All he wanted to do though was return to his bed and sleep for the next century. The war had been over for many months, but he had rested little in that time. He had watched his comrades begin their new lives and had been among the trees which he had waited all his life to see.

He stopped his horse just in front of the gates and looked at the doors. They were made partially from the fallen trees of the forests of Greenwood the Great and partially from the Mallorn of Lorien. Scenes of Mirkwood's history were carved on those doors. He could see at the moment there were elves working on another piece of the puzzle. Thranduil had always said that only when the last elf left Middle-Earth would the doors to his Palace be finished.

His thoughts were broken at the sound of a loud voice.

"Legolas my son, you return." Legolas looked down and saw his father walking towards him, his entourage in tow. It always bothered Legolas to see how much he looked like his father. He, like his son, was tall and slender with strong features. His hair was as golden and gleaming as it had been in the second age when he had come into the East and was made King of the Woodland realm and his eyes were a crystal clear light blue. Only the look of wisdom which came with great age set the two men apart and told the casual observer who was the father and who was the son. The only real difference between them was their eyes. Legolas had inherited the deep azure blue of his mother Taedriel, who stood beside her husband, waiting to welcome her son home.*

Legolas dismounted and handed his horse over to a waiting groom. He turned to his father and spoke. "Father, it is good to see you and know that you are well." He was drawn into Thranduil's embrace. It was suitably fatherly, if not a little awkward.

"No my son, it is I who am glad to see you well for I had no idea that sending you to Rivendell would result in such a dangerous quest."

"I volunteered to go Father. Elrond did not force my hand, I knew that I could be of help to the Ringbearer in his mission."

"All the more reason to celebrate your heroism and to be thankful for your being here at all."

"Father I am returned unharmed, I would rather it be left at that." He now turned his attention to Taedriel. "Mother." He could see that there were tears in her eyes, doubtless tears of joy.

"Legolas, my son." She could say no more for the tears came forth quickly and she pulled her only child close to her, enveloping him in her warm embrace. "I had begun to fear that you would not come back to me. I despaired that I had lost my only child," she whispered so that not even the elven ears of her husband coulod hear her. These words were menat for her son alone.

"I was with good men mother. They would not let me down."

"I am glad to hear it. I hope that one day I might be able to thank them for delivering my starlight safely home." Legolas pulled back from her.

"So my son, where are you travelling companions? Surely they will be here soon to experience the hospitality of our fair city."

"I fear that they were unable to travel with me for they have their own homes and families to see to." Thranduil looked as if he was about to object but Taedriel, ever the diplomat, jumped in.

"Of course they must be with those people who love them. I would not have their loved ones waiting any longer for them than I would wait for you my dear son. Thranduil you must issue invitations for them to come and stay with us once they are recovered from their quest and their affairs are in order. We must let them know how grateful we are for their looking after our son." Legolas suddenly felt guilty at having purposefully avoided returning home.

"Of course we must my dear." The conversation suddenly came to a stop and silence enveloped the group for a moment, that is until Murdris, the King's Butler stepped forward to speak.

"Your Highness," he bowed to the Prince. "Might I say on behalf of the elves of Eryn Lasgalen how happy we are to see that you have returned." Legolas was puzzled by this new name given to his home, but he didn't question it. He was sure that all that had passed would be explained to him in due course. "Perhaps you would like to rest for a few hours before the feast?"

"Feast?" If it was possible, Legolas' face went even paler at the thought of having to mingle with and be polite to the elves of Mirkwood.

"Yes, your welcome home feast my boy. You cannot expect that I would allow your heroism to go uncelebrated. You have done well Legolas and I want you and everyone to know that. Therefore every elf in Mirkwood is tonight invited here to eat at my table and honour you. "

"Thank you Father, I am honoured," Legolas managed to say whilst holding a weak smile. The truth was he was so exhausted he wasn't sure that he would be physically able to keep his eyes open, let alone endure an evening of aristocratic elf maidens fluttering their eyelashes at him in the hopes of coaxing him to take them as his bride. He had taken so many of them to his bed, never once letting them think that he felt anything like the love which would induce him to matrimony. Why would they think that a few giggles and compliments would win them a crown now?

"Murdris is right Legolas," the King said. "You should go and prepare and rest for the feast. I believe that Lady Valmari is now of age and I am sure that her mother means for her to be here tonight." Legolas rolled his eyes at his father's persistence in trying to get him married.

"I think I shall go and sleep for I am weary."

"You must bathe first, you are filthy. I cannot have you greeting my guests looking like that." Legolas looked down at himself. His travelling clothes were weather stained and his face and hands were covered in the grime that always comes with a long journey.

"Yes father I shall, by your leave." With that he walked past his parents and through the magnificent doors of his home. It all looked exactly the same as it had when he left two years ago. In fact it looked exactly the same as it had ever since Legolas could remember.

He wearily walked the many corridors which led to his chambers, deep within the ground. A bath had been prepared for him and clean clothes were laid out on his bed. Now though he was just concerned with climbing into his bath and scrubbing away the past two years, a task he was sure he would fail in.

*It has been pointed out to me that Legolas's mother is gone to the Undying Lands. I haven't found any evidence of that however from any of the books. The Queen of Mirkwood is emphatically not a character in 'The Hobbit' or 'Lord of The Rings'. She could be doing the can-can on Broadway for all I know. It may be just convention that it is always written as if she has sailed but if anyone can actually steer me towards any information on whether she really has sailed or not I would be grateful. I am trying to make the environments as close to those which Tolkein gave us as is possible and that information could be contained in the 'Silmarillion' or one of the volumes of 'The History of Middle Earth', which, I have to confess, I haven't even attempted to read yet.


	2. A Celebration

****

Chapter Two - A Celebration

Legolas sighed and fell back into his chair. He had just said goodbye to the umpteenth well wisher 'so pleased to see you back Your highness'. As he feared the celebratory feast had turned into a full scale state banquet with just one goal - to find him a wife.

At his father's insistence he was wearing his crown of berries and red leaves. Legolas hated that thing. It was clumsy and set him apart from everybody else. When he wore it he truly was 'Prince of Mirkwood'. Not even his friends felt that they could be informal. That was one of the reasons he had relished being with the fellowship before the company broke. When he was with them he was just plain Legolas, no high and mighty titles there to cover up the fact that he was their friend and that they liked him for who, not what he was.

He looked around the great hall of his father. It was brightly lit with flaming torches set upon the pillars which were carved from the living rock. Before him was a great table covered in the most succulent meats and the sweetest wines Middle Earth could provide. Elves, dressed not in the usual green and brown of the Woodland Realm but in the elegant gowns and robes more commonly seen on their Kin in the West, were sitting around the table laughing and singing and making merry. It was almost as if they sat out in the forest under the stars and were at one with their world.

The actual feasting was just finishing and the dancing was about to begin. Usually Legolas loved to dance and would stand up for every number. Tonight however he hadn't the energy to stand let alone dance for an entire evening. He was formulating a plan to get out of there when he heard his father's voice booming across the room.

"My friends, as you all know we gather here to honour my son, Prince Legolas, who has returned from a quest which has put an end to evil in Middle-Earth. Due to the heroism of my boy and his courageous companions of the Fellowship, Sauron has been defeated and banished to the hell where he belongs."

An uncharacteristic cheer came up from the crowds of elves in the hall. This made Legolas sit up. Perhaps things did change sometimes after all.

"Now my good elves I call upon the man of the hour to start the dance." Legolas suddenly felt faint. He was to be forced to move. Perhaps he could fake some form of fit, or maybe just pretend to collapse. After all, who could not have noticed his tired exterior, elves may not know sickness, but they knew exhaustion. It would damage his reputation as an heroic warrior though, he was not entirely sure that his pride would be able to take it.

"Father, how can I join the dance when I have no partner?" he said in a last gasp effort to get out of it. "I am sure that there will be no lady left for me as I have never seen such a beautiful collection of flowers as I see here before me now." Thranduil smiled at his son. He certainly had inherited the charm of his ancestors.

"Do not make presumptions my son. I happen to know that the Lady Valmari is not yet taken for the first dance and her mother tells me that she is looking forward to meeting you." Legolas rolled his eyes. he had better things to do than flirt with twittering maidens who wanted nothing more than to be Queen of Mirkwood. However, like any good son, he wanted to please his father.

"Very well father, where is Lady Valmari? I shall ask her for ONE dance, but no more." This brought a grin to Thranduil's face.

"She sits with the Lady Parwend over there." Legolas looked in the direction that his father was pointing to where Lady Parwend, one of his many past ladies, was sitting with what was possibly one of the most beautiful elf maidens ever to have graced Middle-Earth with her presence. Legolas was sure that his heart had given an extra thump before leaping into his throat.

He stood and walked over to where the ladies sat. He knew that every pair of eyes in the room were upon him, but he could not take his eyes from her shimmering blond hair or the unusual deep hazel pools of her eyes. She was, without exception, the most amazing creature he had ever seen. How had he missed her before?

"My ladies," he said as he approached them, before stopping to bow. They looked at him, then at each other, before giggling slightly. In his awe of Lady Valmari's beauty he ignored this.

"Your Highness," Lady Parwend said. "How pleased we are to see you home."

"I am very pleased to be home. Would you introduce me to your companion."

"Certainly Your Highness, it would be a pleasure. Your Highness, Lady Valmari of the Western Forest. Valmari, His Royal Highness Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the North of Eryn Lasgalen." The lady curtseyed and offered Legolas her hand, which he took most readily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady." He said before raising her hand to his lips and placing the softest kiss on it. He looked up, hoping to get a glimpse of those amazing eyes. However, all he saw was her looking at Parwend, laughing a little. A blush had spread across her cheeks.

He released her hand and straightened up. He was a good head taller than both of the ladies. "I was just wondering to myself how it is that I have never met you before."

"Oh but you have Your Highness," Valmari said giving Legolas a chance to hear her melodic voice. It enchanted him. He wasn't even aware that she had spoken for a few moments. "Your Highness?"

"I am sorry milady, I was just... never mind. What were you saying? We have met before. I think you must be mistaken for surely I would remember a beautiful bloom such as yourself."

"It was long ago, in fact I believe that over 30 score years of men have passed since last you saw me."

"600 years. Tell me how old are you?"

"I have been of age these past two winters. Just one year before you left the safety of Mirkwood's trees for your quest."

Then you have walked among these trees for 1000 winters?"

"That is right Your Highness."

"If you have been of age for two years why did I not seen you at balls and feasts here at the palace before my departure?"

"We live in the Western forest. The trip here to the palace is long and dangerous and my parents Jardis and Valfreya did not want to leave our home for such a long time as would be necessary for us to be here. Tonight is special in that they wanted to honour you, Your Highness."

"Jardis and Valfreya are your parents? So you are little Mari?" Legolas knew he had heard the name Valmari before, but had given it no thought as to where. "When I beheld you as a child I did not think that you could possibly grow to be so fair as you are now."

"That is not what you told me on your last visit to the East. 'One day Mari, you will be the fairest of all elf maidens' is what you told me."

"And I was right." She blushed again. He suddenly noticed that the room had gone silent when he heard a cough from behind him. He turned and noticed that everyone was ready to begin the dance, they were just waiting on him. He turned back to Valmari. "Milady, it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would consent to dance with me."

"How can I refuse if it would deny you pleasure milord?" She offered him her hand and he gladly took it, leading her onto the floor. They took their places at the head of the line and began the stately dance. Every time Legolas had the chance to touch her hand or just to be at less than arms length away he felt his weariness drift away, replaced by a kind of peace. It was as if this was what he was supposed to be doing and that Valmari was the one he was supposed to be doing it with.

He smiled to himself at this thought. Perhaps his father had been right all along. Perhaps all he needed was to find the right person and love would quickly follow. He had no idea if he could love Mari, but he knew that the feelings he experienced at being close to her were unlike any feelings he had ever experienced before.

After their first dance, Legolas could not bring himself to leave, even though he was on the brink of collapse. He sat with her, just talking, for most of the evening. They occasionally stepped up to dance, but that did not happen often. Mari declared that she had no patience with dancing. This disappointed Legolas a little as he had a great love for the activity, but he gave it little heed. What was important was that he felt some sort of connection with her, something he had not felt before.

Legolas, much to his father's pleasure remained at the feast and in the company of Lady Valmari until the very end. He intended to make the very most of his time with her which is why he could not resist leading her onto the floor for the very last dance. They talked of rather basic things as they weaved an intricate pattern of turns and jumps across the floor. Legolas actually found his mind wandering at one point which was when he looked over to the enclosed glass staircase which led to the sacred pool, which rested on the ground high above the city. To his great amazement he saw somebody climbing the stairs. Somebody with long black hair, who was wearing a black cloak. He nearly fell out of time, but was quickly brought back in by Mari.

The end of that dance brought to an end the festivities and the guests began to leave. Legolas promised Mari, as she left, that he would call on her soon so that they may go riding. He was distracted, even from her beauty, though because of what he had seen earlier.

When all the guest were gone Legolas went to the King, who was sat on his throne, resting from the night's exertion. "Father," he said with a hint of urgency. "Who was that I saw climbing the steps to the Sanctuary?"

Thranduil looked at him, a little nonplussed. "What are you talking about son?"

"I saw someone dressed in black climbing the stairs earlier."

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. You must be very tired, it is perhaps best that you go and rest now." Legolas looked at his father with an air of suspicion. He had the feeling that he was hiding something. He was too tired to argue though. He simply nodded and left the ballroom, heading toward his chambers.

"Oh sweet slumber claim me please," Legolas said on seeing his own bed. For a year he had slept on nothing but the earth. For a year he had slept with his eyes open, waiting for orcs and trolls and all manner of unpleasant things. For a year he hadn't slept for a whole night. If he wasn't woken by a real battle he was woken by his nightmares.

He never told any of his travelling companions about them. Aragorn suspected of course. He had been around elves long enough to know when one was troubled. The others though were oblivious to his nightly torture, at Legolas' own insistence. His screams of pain came out as the slightest of murmurs, undetectable to all but an elvish ear.

The war was now over though, he had nothing to fear but his own future. He prayed that this would calm his mind and allow him a peaceful slumber. Perhaps he could even have a good dream for a change, preferably involving a certain elven maiden he could not get out of his head.


	3. An Ultimatum

****

Chapter Three - An Ultimatum

"Your Highness, it is time that you awoke," a voice whispered in Legolas' ear. Legolas stirred from his unconscious state, but he did not open his eyes. He wished to savour the feeling of a good night's sleep. He had dreamed only of Mirkwood's trees and flowers, of his friends who he would now, once again, be able to join in drinking and hunting. He had dreamed of maidens who he would be able to seduce. One in particular had been prominent. It was not Valmari though, as he had expected. This lady was tall (though she barely reached Legolas' chin) and graceful, like a cat. She had a silky mane of long, black hair and stormy grey clouds for eyes. Her skin was pale and glittered like Methril and her lips were ruby red as if stained by the fruits of the forest. He had never in his life seen such a beauty. Not even Lady Valmari could rival her perfection. It was just a shame that she only existed in his head.

"Your Highness. The King has bid me come to wake you," the voice said once again. He was dragged kicking and screaming from his memory of perfection. He was disorientated by the fact that he felt not the sun on his face. He had spent a long time sleeping under the stars, the sun, when she chose to break through the shadow, greeting him in the morning. He had but one window in his room, which allowed a little light to creep in from the forest far above him.

"Prince Legolas, you really must ready yourself for council."

"Why don't you just let me ..." He opened his eyes and looked at the person who bas bidding him wake up. He suddenly could not get the rest of his sentence past his lips. Instead of the course of petulant whining he had embarked on all he could say now was 'beautiful'. He was sure that he must still be asleep for above him, smiling, was his vision. She was more beautiful now than ever she was in his other dreams.

"Finally the sleeping prince awakens. I thought I was going to have to resort to ice water." The lady moved away from the bed and over to a table at the side of the room. 

Legolas was now completely roused from his slumber and he realised that he was awake. The angel who was now setting down a breakfast tray in front of him was real and not just a beautiful dream.

"I trust that you are hungry Your highness." Legolas suddenly realised just how ravenous he was. He hadn't eaten a proper meal since he had left Minis Tirith, only small scraps had passed his lips. An elf does not need to sleep or eat as others do. Months can pass without him doing either but he will be drained. Right now he felt as if he'd had most of his life sucked away. Only Aragorn had seen what he had forgone for the sake of his needier companions. While they ate the food they needed and slept as they had to, Legolas was their eyes and ears.

He dug into the food before him. He had never tasted anything so wonderful in all his millennia of being.

"I am glad to see you are returned unharmed Your Highness. I have seen much anxiety in the city over your absence." Legolas suddenly realised that he was naked underneath the fur covers, a state he was not in when he fell asleep. He felt a little embarrassed. He expected though that Priam, his faithful aide, had tended to him in his sleep.

"Where is Priam?" he asked, suddenly noticing that he had not seen him.

"Prince Legolas, you should prepare yourself for Council. Much has happened in the Green Wood since you left. Your father awaits you in his chambers so that he might tell you all."

"Thank you milady," he said. He looked at her closely. "I confess I do not recognise you."

"That may be because we have never met your Highness. I am new to Eryn Lasgalen and have only resided among the fair ones of the wood this past winter. I arrived after your departure."

"That would explain it then, so what is your name?"

"You must get ready Your Highness, the King is getting impatient."

"No, wait a moment. If you will not tell me who you are, will you at least tell me what you are, for even though your beauty is great, I can tell that you are not elven."

"You are right prince, I am not one of you. I have the misfortune to have been born into the race of men."

"You are human! How old are you?"

"I was born in the year 3001 of the third age of the sun Your Highness,"

"But that would make you only..."

"19," she completed for him. "Do not sound so surprised Sire. Not all men are blessed with the gift of longevity as is your friend King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor. I am indeed as young as I look and shall continue to be so for the rest of my life."

Legolas was shocked at this. There were few of the fair ones as beautiful as the lady now in his room, but for her to be human was unthinkable. "That cannot be. Surely you are joking with me. A 19 year old cannot be anywhere near as beautiful as you are." He expected her to blush at this, but was surprised when she accepted the compliment with nothing more than a gracious smile.

"You forget Your Highness, humans do not become fairer with age. My beauty will begin to fade soon." Legolas silently cursed the Valar for making humans as they are. For this beauty to fade was a crime. "If you will get ready for Council Highness, I will be happy to tell you all about myself at a more convenient time." Legolas considered this for a second and decided that it was a most agreeable proposal.

He began to remove the covers from himself, the knowledge that he was naked underneath them only just coming into his head in time. He suddenly stopped and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Perhaps I should leave and allow you to get yourself dressed," the lady said, smirking at his obvious discomfort. She backed away from the bed and curtseyed before leaving the room.

Legolas got out of bed and wandered over to the chair where his clothes for the day were laid out for him. As he dressed he could not help a sense of confusion coming over him. This time yesterday he was sure that his heart was too hard to allow simple beauty to touch it, but now he had been reduced to a gibbering wreck on not one but two occasions, by two different women.

He had to admit that the second lady was very intriguing. He had no idea who she was or where she was from, but she seemed uncommonly sophisticated for a girl of her age. Most grown women would have blushed at the mere thought of being in the same room as a naked man, but not only was she not embarrassed, she was amused by the scenario.

Valmari however had a smile that lit up a room. He felt that if she let him, he would drown in those eyes. He felt that he had made a connection with her the instant he laid eyes upon her exquisite face. She was not so beautiful as this new lady (even though she was uncommonly pretty), but that mattered not to him. His heart would be captured by more than beauty alone.

It took him just a few minutes to get himself dressed. He was soon knocking on the door to his father's chambers of state. "Come in Legolas," he heard his father say from the other side. Legolas suddenly felt a little nervous. He had been summoned to his father's chambers hundreds of times in his long life, but every time he felt like a little boy rather than the man of 3031* years he actually was.

"Father, you called for me?" he said on entering the room.

"Yes that is right. You have been gone for over a year my son, at a time of much change. You need to know exactly what is happening in your kingdom." Thranduil proceeded to give his son reports of the Battle Under the Trees where the forces of Dol Guldur were pushed back and defeated by the soldiers of his land. Trolls in the Southern forest and the few orcs that were left were slowly moving South, away from the ruins of Dol Guldur. Balance was returning to Mirkwood and evil was being forced out. He told him of the coming of Celeborn and Galadriel over the Anduin and the tearing down of the walls of Dol Guldur and the cleansing of the forest. Then of the meeting on the day of the New Year between Lord Celeborn and his father where they renamed the forest Eryn Lasgalen - The Wood of the Green Leaves. The Southern part of the forest was now under the protection of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood and was called East Lorien. The wide stretch in-between was to be roamed freely by the Northmen and the Beornings.

Legolas just sat there listening. The news of the return of good to his home brought great warmth to his heart. Being able to roam among the trees without fear of Orcs or Spiders was joyful tidings indeed. He wanted to hear more of his friends though. He knew that many of his old companions were slain in the Battle Under the Trees and for that his heart wept. The War of the Ring had allowed so few of those he knew from his childhood to live to see better days. He knew that some still lived and he wanted to know more of them.

"Father, I am glad to hear this, but I wish to know news of my friends. I have not had the chance to see Priam since my return. How does he fair?" Thranduil looked at his son sadly. "What is the matter Father? What is wrong with Priam?"

"Son, he set out for the Grey Havens with some of our kin many months ago. In his heart he was old and felt it was time. His wife wished to leave Middle-Earth before the orcs and such overran the place. He wished to hold on until you returned, so that he might say goodbye properly but none of us were sure that you would return. Especially when we heard of Saruman's treachery. We prayed to the Valar that their grace would keep you from harm, but we feared that it would not be enough and that you would fall into shadow. I did not wish to see the pair of them suffer being here longer than they had to be."

Legolas couldn't believe what he was being told. Priam had been like a father to him. He had played with him when he was young, taught him how to shoot an arrow, told him about girls. Priam had been there when Thranduil and Taedriel had been to busy with affairs of state to see him. Now he was gone and Legolas was not even allowed the opportunity to say goodbye to his mentor. He had always known that he would have to leave sometime for Priam had been many thousands of years old and should have left for Valinor many winters ago.

"I do have someone here I would have you meet," Thranduil said, breaking Legolas from his grief.

"Father, if this is another of your attempts to find me a wife please save it for a more appropriate time. I am in no mood to be flattering vapid elven ladies."

"I understand that you must be grieved by Priam's departure, especially as you were not able to say goodbye. You must look to the future though Legolas. Besides it is not a lady I wish you to meet, well it is, but I do not wish for you to consider her as your bride." He stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. Legolas could hear him asking someone to come in.

After a moment, he came back into the room, followed by the lady who had been in his chambers that morning. Legolas jumped to his feet on seeing a lady enter the room.

"Milady, we meet again," he said, bowing slightly.

"Your Highness," she curtseyed to the Prince.

"Legolas, may I present Ariel, daughter of Aaecien of the Kingdom of Rohan?" Thranduil said.

"Ariel," Legolas whispered, as if it were a name so beautiful that it would be a profanity to ruin it by speaking it any louder.

"Ariel is to join us here in the palace as your new personal aide." This revelation startled Legolas a little.

"My personal aide? I do not wish to be rude but surely that position would be better filled by somebody I know, who will perhaps be around a little longer."

"Fear not my son, this is just a temporary arrangement. We cannot have a lady as your aide once you are married." Legolas was about to say something in protest when Ariel stepped forward.

"Your Highness, it is an honour to be in your service. I may only be with you a short time, as you father says once you are married, I shall move on. I do hope though that I shall be able to get to know you before that happens."

"Milady we have time to become the best of friends for I have no plans for marriage." Ariel looked pointedly at Thranduil, who coughed nervously to gain his son's attention.

"Legolas your stubbornness in choosing a wife is beginning to worry your mother and I. You have to understand that you must marry, it is part of your duty to your people. We will not be here forever, we must start making our plans to sail to Valinor. I do not want to leave you here to rule alone. I want you to have someone to help you as I have your Mother. That is why I have to put my foot down."

"What do you mean?" Legolas said, only just managing to conceal his anger.

"I never wanted to have to choose your bride for you Legolas. I married your mother for love and I had hoped that you would do the same. However, you leave me with little choice."

"You are going to arrange my marriage!" Legolas could not conceal his outrage any more. "How dare you presume that you can force my heart."

"Calm down," Thranduil commanded. "I presume nothing. I do not want to do anything that will cause you hurt that is why I make this proposal. I am willing to give you 4 months to make your choice of bride. I shall announce the name of the lady you choose on the night of the midsummer ball. If you do not tell me who you wish to take as your wife then I shall still make the announcement, only the lady will be one of my choice, not yours."

Legolas looked as if he was about to protest but his father stopped him. "I will not be dissuaded. I am giving you more than a fair chance. Now if you will excuse me, I have other affairs to take care of." Ariel curtseyed as he left but, Legolas simply glared after him.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Legolas turned to his new aide. "So Lady Ariel..."

"Please sire, it is just Ariel, I have no title."

"Then I am just Legolas."

"I do not think that is appropriate given our positions Highness."

"What are our positions?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not here simply to be my personal aide. It goes against all common sense to appoint as an aide a mortal, human woman to an immortal, elven man. There is more to your presence here than my father is telling me."

"It is not my place to tell you your Highness."

"Whose place is it if it is not yours? It is you who is being used in my father's little game."

"This is not a game Sire and I am certainly not being used. I have been brought here not really as an aide but as a tutor."

"A tutor! What can you possibly teach me?"

"Oh I could teach you many things Highness, but I am here for just one lesson."

"And what is that?"

"Love Sire, I will teach you how to love."

"How do you propose to do that? Love is not something that can be taught. You either love someone or you do not."

"That is not entirely true. I can teach you how to open your heart so that you can accept the love of others and give yourself to them."

"What makes you so sure that you can do that milady?"

"It is what I do Your Highness. Call it my gift. I have opened up many battle hardened souls before and I do not think yours will be any different. You would not think it to look at me, but I wield great power over men's hearts."

"Oh I believe you," Legolas said, referring to the beauty that had him captivated along with, he was sure, every other man she had come into contact with.

Ariel began to move closer to him. She lifted her hands so that they were at either side of his head. Then she placed one on each temple. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly backwards as if she had suddenly been thrown into some sort of trance.

"Milady what are you doing?" Legolas asked, sounding a little nervous. Ariel did not answer however she simply continued to lightly rub her fingertips over the smooth skin.

Just as he was about to take hold of her wrists and move her hands, she stepped away from the Prince. "As I had expected, you have never been in love."

"You read my mind?"

"No, I looked into your soul and found that love was missing from it. I do not see your thoughts, I see your capacity to love."

"So I have never been in love, that is not so unusual is it?"

"No My Lord I have helped many people find their other halves who have never been in love before. Although, you are more stubborn than any I have ever met in not falling in love. You have taken many ladies to your bed, but you have struggled with yourself making sure that you never develop feelings for them. Why do you deny yourself the pleasure of having affection for another?"

"I do not. I simply want more than somebody whose only wish is for my crown." He suddenly smiled to himself when an image of Valmari came into his head.

"You believe you may have found somebody who wants more from you. Your smiles reveal everything. I hope, for your sake, that you are right, and you have found one who you can face the ages with, but you still need my guidance. You are not ready to take this step alone. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and attend to some business. I assume you wish to begin your weapons practice again. I will speak to the armaments master forthwith."

"Why do you do this for me?"

"Primarily I am here to teach you a lesson, but your father wasn't lying when he said I was to be your aide. You will have many demands on your time Prince Legolas and I intend to make sure that everything runs smoothly."

"I was wondering. Seeing as though your my aide now, you might know something."

"What is that Sire?"

"Do you know who undressed me last night? I had assumed it was Priam, but that is obviously not the case." He noticed that Ariel was once again smirking.

"Whoever does finally become Princess of the Northern Elves is going to be a very lucky woman sire." She quickly curtseyed and left, a faint humming of laughter following her. Legolas blushed and realised that life with Ariel around was going to be interesting to say the least.

__

* For those of you who are wondering this puts the date of his birth at the year 3430 of the Second Age, the year that the Last Alliance of Elves and Men was formed. I have made this date up as I have no idea when he was born because the books go into little detail of his life beyond the Fellowship.


	4. Getting To Know You

****

Chapter Four - Getting To Know You

Ariel walked along the corridors of the city of the caves towards her new master's chambers. She had spent most of that day and all of the day before, after she finished meeting His Highness, making arrangements for the Prince's old routine to come back into the everyday workings of the city. It was amazing how many tiny details had to be taken care of within a royal palace. She had nearly given up on the whole thing before realising that the Prince would be much more receptive to her teachings if they were handed down to him within a framework he was familiar with.

She did have another reason for wanting to make the arrangements herself. She would have to go around the whole city to talk with all the different people she needed. This would give her a chance to see what sort of ladies the Prince had to choose from. He had but four months to find the lady he was to spend his long life with, she needed to make sure that they would not be wasting time with ladies who would be unsuitable. King Thranduil had given her permission to remove herself and Legolas to Lothlorien or Imladris if she felt that suitable elven ladies were not to be found in Mirkwood. Her life may have been dedicated to ideas of love, but she had too little time to be wasting it on romantic folly, especially in this circumstance. Those she taught were the lovers, she had to be practical.

The lady elves of the court seemed to be a nice enough group, if a little vacuous. She had been able to observe them during her time in Mirkwood, and had come to the conclusion that all that was needed in most cases was some sort of larger purpose. She was sure that among them she could find one who was born to be Queen, but who would love Prince Legolas above the crown. Although finding one who the Prince would love in return was going to be a little more difficult than she had envisaged when she promised King Thranduil to find his son a wife. It was only as she got to know the pitfalls and idiosyncrasies of the ladies, that she realised how little she knew of her new lord.

Therefore she had resolved with herself to speak with him and coax some information about him from his lips. The task did leave her feeling a little nervous though. It had nothing to do with feeling intimidated by him or anything like that because she did not. It took more than a man to intimidate her. Although she did have to admit that he did have a strength of presence unlike any she had ever come across. The reason that she was nervous was that she knew the more she found out about him the more difficult it would be to find somebody he could love. She knew that if ever she was going to fail in her task, it was going to be now.

She came to the door of the Prince's chambers and raised her hand to knock. Before her fist could come into contact with the wood though, she heard a voice from within.

"Do not bother knocking, please come in." She did as she was told. Prince Legolas was sitting at his desk, his feet resting on the ancient wood, unceremoniously leaning back in his chair, reading a book. As the door clicked shut, he looked up. "Lady Ariel, I thought it would be you."

"Please Your Highness, I am just Ariel. I am the daughter of a maiden of Rohan and simply Ariel.

"I get the impression that there is nothing simple about you milady." He closed his book and sat upright, placing his feet on the floor. "But if you dislike it so much of course you shall just be Ariel."

"Thank you Milord."

"We are alone now Ariel. Nobody here to get upset at a lack of formality. I would not object to you calling me Legolas. "

"I have explained Your Highness, I do not believe that to be a good idea."

"You were being serious about that! I just thought that you were worried that maybe my father would be listening in. I would prefer that we be informal with each other as I was with Priam, but if you are more comfortable with my title then so be it."

"Thank you Sire." There was a moment of silence between them. This was not what Ariel had come here for. "What is it that you read Sire?"

"Poetry. Jethrir, the first elven scribe of Imladris. He wrote such beautiful verse."

"I prefer Leremir myself."

"The Bard of Gondor. You are familiar with his works?" The Prince looked shocked.

"Of course. I may be young but I can read. I have travelled much but my travels always lead me to the library. Do you enjoy reading Sire? Or do you do it simply to keep boredom at bay?"

"I enjoy reading very much. If I were not so skilled with a bow I think I would be a scholar rather than a fighter."

"You do not like the life you have chosen?" he did not answer her. Ariel got the impression that he wasn't sure of the answer himself. He looked out of the window at the setting sun.

"Would you like to take a walk mi... Ariel? The air would do us both good. And it might clear my head a little so that I might better answer the barrage of questions I am sure is coming my way."

She smiled at him. "You are very perceptive Prince. I am sure that you understand that in order to effectively direct you towards your life partner, I must have some information about you."

"Of course." She was relieved to see that he was smiling and would not be difficult.

The two of them walked outside into the forest towards the groves, talking about nothing in particular, but it was a most valuable conversation to Ariel. In just a few short minutes she learned that the Prince loved to read and to dance and would dearly love to paint too so that he might capture the beauty of nature in his own way. But he hadn't the patience. His temper was more suited to outdoor pursuits such as hunting and riding. His superior battle skills were no accident. He had been honing his skills since he was a child and had first accompanied his father to a battle when he was but 1000 years old and the shadow had first fallen over the forest and Men began calling it Mirkwood.

"What about writing? Do you ever write your own poetry Your Highness?" Ariel asked as they turned into a grove filled with pale lilac berries.

"My writing skills are the same as my painting ones. I would love to but I haven't the patience with my pen."

"That is a great shame sire. you have a lyricism to the manner of your speech. I am sure it would flow well on the page."

"I thought your purpose was to teach, not flatter me," he said, smiling as he said it.

"Oh believe me Prince, you will feel the full force of my acid tongue when the time calls for it."

"Do you promise?" There was a wicked glint in his eye. She knew that he was just trying to embarrass her. What he didn't know was that he was not going to succeed. She had seen and done too much for simple innuendo to make her blush. Therefore she decided to turn the tables and join in.

"Only if your a very good boy," she said, a slightly seductive tone coming into her voice. He hadn't expected her to be so free speaking. The first time, back in his father's council chambers, he had thought it an attempt to seem more grown up. He could tell now that he was wrong. That had simply seen his first glimpse of the real Ariel.

There was a few minutes silence as Ariel admired the beauty of the grove and Legolas revelled in the feeling of being surroundedby the land that was familiar to him.

"What sort of plants are these?" Ariel asked. "I have not come across these berries before."

"You would not have if you have never been to Mirkwood before this winter. The blossom would only have appeared a few weeks ago and the fruit grows only here in this part of Mirkwood."

"The colour is very pretty. I like lilac."

"But it is not your favourite colour I wager? I think perhaps an ice blue or a fiery crimson would be more you." Ariel smiled. She knew that this was his way of flirting and it was lost on her. He was very charming and she could see why ladies were lost to him, but it did not work on her.

"Wrong on both counts I am afraid. I am a night owl. The black blue of the sky at night is my favourite."

"You surprise me. Beautiful people tend to prefer the day so that their admirers might see them better."

"You didn't tell me what the berries were called." She did not want the conversation to come round to her. She was not what was important.

"I am sorry. It is a Pallion."

"What are they grown for?"

"These berries are useless at the moment but will soon become poisonous. When they begin to get blue spots some of the crop will be harvested and used to tip our arrows in case of war."

"What of the rest of the crop?"

"Once it turns blue completely it will be good for a healing ointment which cures the effects of many of the deadliest poisons. Eventually the berries will go pink and will be harvested to make a very strong wine for the celebration of summer. That is the main reason my father has them grown. We Wood elves have a love of wine but vines do not grow here. We have few fruits from which we can make our nectar, this is the best of what the forest gives us. After the celebration, only a handful are left to go into the final stage after the banquet."

"What are they used for then? I can tell by your eyes that it is this final stage when they become useful to you personally."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes, to be truthful."

"The berries become a fleshy fruit and turn crimson. They are then ripe and ready to be eaten. This is the only time that it is safe to savour the flesh. It is served to the bride and groom at weddings."

"Why is that?"

"The crimson fruit of the Pallion is a powerful aphrodisiac."

"Now I know why you like this final stage so much. Am I to take it that not all of the harvested crimson fruits make it to bridal celebrations?"

"I must admit that some have been known to go astray. I have sometimes indulged in a little harvesting at that time of year myself."

"It is a pity they are not ripe yet. You would not have had to spend half as much time persuading Lady Greenacre back to your chambers after dinner last night, had you had a few of these on hand to feed to her."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Your unwillingness to wake this morning was not simply down to prolonged exhaustion from your travels. You had more than enough sleep yesterday."

"But how did you know that it was Pernella?" Suddenly Legolas realised where he had seen such a perfect mane of raven hair before. "It was you going up the glass tower on the night of the feast."

"Yes. your Father suggested that I observe your behaviour. I had hoped to do it for a few more nights before you found out but no matter, I have seen enough."

"And what do you conclude?" Legolas was eager to know what she thought of him.

"I can see that you are not going to be easy to teach. You are stubborn and lead a bachelor lifestyle which it will be difficult to break you out of, especially when elven maidens continue to throw themselves at you in this manner. You will deliberately try to ignore my teachings because you do not like being told what you should do or feel. There is hope for you though Prince Legolas. I have never failed before and I do not believe I shall fail this time."

"You are very sure of yourself Ariel."

"Then we have something in common." She looked up at the sky which was now the inky black colour she loved. "Dinner will be served soon. We should return indoors." Legolas nodded and they walked back inside. "If it is agreeable to your highness, I would like to start lessons tonight."

"I look forward to it," he said, kissing her hand. "Come to my chambers after dinner and we will see just how good you really are."


	5. The First Lesson

****

Chapter Five - The First Lesson

Legolas idly speared one of the vegetables on his plate and brought it to his lips. He was sure that whatever the meal was, it had been delicious and that the kitchen staff must have spent hours preparing it, but he had never been one for the appreciation of gourmet cuisine. He usually wolfed down his food so that he could get to the serious business of drinking.

Tonight he would not be able to concentrate even if he did care what was on his plate. His head was too full of other things. He had been saddened not to see Lady Valmari at dinner that night, or indeed the night before. The Queen, his mother, had informed him that she and her parents were dining with friends, but would join then again at the palace before they returned to their home in the Western Forest.

Another thing that was bothering him was Pernella Greenacre. She was sat just a few spaces down from him on the other side of the table and her gaze hadn't left his face for the whole meal. Whenever he made the mistake of looking up in her general direction, her face instantly changed to a flirtatious smile and her eyelashes would start fluttering, making her look like she was having a fit. He knew that maybe it was unfair of him to act this way with women he had seduced, but it was best for everyone. He had never bedded a lady who he thought he could possibly love. He did not want to give them false hope by making them think that he could hold any affection for them.

Finally there was Ariel. She confused him more than anything else. She was so young, barely more than a new-born in terms of the elven world. But when she spoke or acted she had such authority in her presence that you could be fooled into believing that she was the oldest and wisest of the elves. When he was able to catch her eyes and look into them, he could see the conflict between her youth and her untimely wisdom. Whatever she did, he could see than she was determined to succeed in her duty. The problem was, Legolas wasn't sure that he wanted her to succeed. He wasn't ready for love. If he fell in love he would have to give up seducing any lady that took his fancy. Why would he want to do that?

He looked up and noticed that the party had all finished eating and were waiting for him to put down his cutlery so that they might leave. He took a last mouthful and stood. The rest of the party followed suit. He could see Pernella plotting how best to get close to him tonight. He had to get out of there quickly. He hastily asked his Father's permission to leave and made his retreat.

He ran through the corridors, knowing that if he walked, Pernella would be upon him. He knew that this was the only way of getting through to women that he was not interested in more from them than they had already given. He simply did not want to see Pernella Greenacre again. She was good, but she wasn't that good.

He burst into his chambers and slammed the door behind him. Hopefully now he was safe. The only problem was, he was also bored. Shutting yourself up in your room was all well and good, but it puts a limit on entertainment. At least Pernella would have provided him with good sport.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He went absolutely still. If it was Pernella, he did not want her knowing that he was in there. Even if he was in the mood, he's had her once and found her wanting.

There was another insistent rap at the door. He remained still. If he could keep up his silent stillness for a few more moments than he would be safe from her, but once again came that irksome tapping. There was no escape from that room besides the door. If she insisted on seeing him, he was going to have to face her. He was about to open the door when he heard someone speaking.

"Your Highness, are you all right?" It was Ariel. "You do not need to fear me sire, I do not bring a pack of she-elves with me who are baying for your blood." He quickly moved to the door and opened it. She was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Is this what Priam used to do for you? Keep unwanted female attention at bay?" she said, amusement present in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that Ariel, I thought you might be..."

"Pernella Greenacre? Or perhaps Aurelia or Parwend or one of the countless other ladies you have your reasons for avoiding."

"Well, yes." He stood aside and let her in. "I must admit to only being able to take their company for so long."

"Well, that is your loss I suppose. Tell me, are there any ladies here at court who you have not bedded?"

"Of course there are! Not even I could have worked my way through the whole court. Give me a few more years and I might have had a chance."

"Thank goodness I am here now and you will not have the chance." Legolas sighed. It had long since been an ambition of his to one day say that he had bedded every lady elf in the Green Wood. Of course, there would be the problem of angry husbands and fathers. Not that he didn't already have that problem.

"So do you want to begin lessons? Do you have a blackboard and chalk and will I have to copy lines?" Legolas asked dryly.

"I am afraid I left my blackboard in my chambers with my cane and mortar board." Legolas moved over to a plush settee and sat down. He motioned for Ariel to join him. She selected a seat across from him, much to his disappointment. "We will just have to do without."

"Are you sure you can mange without such vital pieces of equipment?" He smiled at her and she returned it warmly. She had to admit, she liked the Prince. She had taken to him very easily. It had never been this way with any of her other pupils. It was rare that she was with them long enough to be able to form a bond with them. She didn't understand why it had happened so quickly with Prince Legolas. Perhaps it was his easy charm or the fact that he conducted himself so jovially even when he was suffering so greatly in his mind. Ariel had observed him in his own private moments when pain had clouded his azure blue eyes, doubtless because of the memories of the pain and bloodshed he had been forced to witness in the destruction of the ring.

"So is there a book I must read?" Legolas asked. Obviously he was well accustomed to the ways of tutors. He had doubtless had to endure their cheerless tones for over 1000 years. For the most part it had bored her to tears when she had been stuck with them for a little over ten years.

"Your Highness, you must understand that I am not an ordinary tutor and my lessons will not be those of conventional wisdom. As you have said yourself, how do you teach love? I cannot give you a book to read and an essay to write and you will suddenly understand it all. Love is a mysterious, shapeless thing which nobody can hope to understand."

"Not even you?"

"Especially not me." This comment puzzled the Prince, but Ariel moved on quickly before he was able to query it. "By my influence and presence, I hope that you will learn to open your heart and let others into your soul. Guardedness is the lovers greatest enemy. Before I do anything else, I must help you overcome this first foe."

"And how do you propose to do that? Getting a man to drop his guard is not an easy task."

"I know. You are not the first warrior I have come across and I assure you, you will not be the last. You are used to being mistrusted by people and therefore find it difficult to trust them yourself. My first task is to find a way to make you trust people."

"That is easier said than done milady."

"I know, but if I can make you trust me, then you will be part of the way to being more receptive to the emotions you deny yourself."

"Ariel I..."

"You need not explain yourself to me Your Highness. I know you do not trust me. It is not your fault. I have done nothing worthy of your bestowing it on me. I have been both sneaky and secretive in my dealings with you thus far and I know that a lot of work is required on my part to make you change in the way you must. I would not have you apologise. Trust is not an easy thing to give at the best of times. Nonetheless it is important. It is the first thing you must give to the one you love. If you learn to trust me then you have an important weapon in your arsenal."

"Of course you are right," Legolas said, willing to give her this perfectly reasonable concession. "Trust is important, but surely there is more to falling in love."

"Learning to trust me is simply the first step. Once that has been established we can work on friendship. Even the most passionate of lovers must have a strong bond of friendship or their love is doomed to perish."

Legolas knew that she was right. Priam had always told him, that his wife was also his best friend. He had been told stories of his parents before they were married. Since infancy they had been friends. When they got older this friendship became the deepest of loves for one another.

"I agree with you milady, but why must I learn how to build friendships? I have strong bonds with many people who I consider friends."

"No you highness, you have comrades not friends. Fellow men of action with whom you have forged bonds through spilt blood. You were in a war. You had to pull together to survive. This situation does not create friends, it creates soldiers. What I am saying is you must learn is how to form friendships through will, not necessity for these chosen friendships are the ones that create a lasting love." She moved forwards a little, so that she was sitting closer to him. "Do not think that what we are about to embark on will be easy. Opening your heart is a long and difficult process and I cannot guarantee that I will even be able to help you, but I will try my best."

"That is all I can ask of you milady and I promise that I will respond to your teachings as best I can." Ariel smiled at the Prince.

"Thank you Your Highness, I am most grateful." She stood and walked over to his bookcases which lined the room. "Your personal collection is impressive sire. I have only seen it bettered in the halls of learning at Rivendell."

"You have been to Imladris?" Legolas was a little surprised at this.

"When I was young. My mother was called there several times to instruct different people. She was an old friend of Lord Elrond." She turned away from the Prince, not wishing to take this conversation any further.

She looked over the shelves and pulled out a tatty yet obviously well read and well loved volume. She glanced at the cover. It had been written by the Prince's late aide, Priam. It was probably a gift and one of a kind. She saw an opportunity to show the Prince that what she proposed wasn't as easy as he thought.

"I have never come across this scribe before," she said. "May I borrow this?" Legolas tensed up, not entirely sure of what to say. He knew that there would be no harm in her taking it, but what if? He hardly knew her after all, and this was the only copy of Priam's verse in existence. He couldn't bear it if something were to happen to it.

He looked up and saw Ariel replacing the book on the shelf. She was smiling in a knowing way. Legolas realised that he had been tested and he had failed. This hesitation showed that even though he wanted to, he did not trust her.

"I am sorry Ariel," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Do not be Your Highness, I told you that it would be a long and difficult process. You must not be too hard on yourself. You have already made progress through agreeing to at least listen to what I have to say." She walked over to the door. "I think we have done enough for today Your Highness. I shall see you tomorrow and we will talk some more." She opened the door and began to leave.

"Ariel," Legolas said as she was walking out.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him,

"You are welcome Sire. Until tomorrow." With a final exchange of smiles, she closed the door, leaving Legolas more confused than he had ever been in his life.


	6. A Stroll At Twilight

****

Chapter Six - A Stroll at Twilight

"Keep both eyes on the target," Legolas instructed the young girl who stood beside him. "Your hand must be steady." The girl raised her bow and took aim. Legolas stepped back, so that he did not obscure her field of vision.

"Visualise the path your arrow will take on the journey to the heart of the target. Imagine the air which it cuts through and the sound which it makes." She took a deep breath and released the arrow. She sighed as it laded with a soft thud in the outer target along with all of the others from that morning.

Legolas looked to the ground. He was disappointed for his pupil. He knew from experience how disheartening it was when it took so long to perfect things which seem so simple.

"I am sorry Your Highness," she said quietly, herself looking to the ground. Legolas quickly realised that she had taken his look of disappointment as disappointment with her not for her.

"What are you sorry for Thrimalia?" He said, trying to make out that he didn't understand her comment.

"I try so hard to get this right, but no matter what I do I fail."

"You have not failed!"

"But..."

"But nothing. You must realise that you cannot expect to perfect an art that takes most elves decades, in just a few sessions. I have no doubt as to your talents. You will be great, but as with all great things it will take time. "He turned and pointed to the hill under which the City spread. "Take, for example, the Palace pf my Father. Do you doubt it to be the most solid and beautiful dwelling of Middle Earth?"

"No Your Highness. Not Even the Last Homely House or Caras Galadhon can rival it. It is the image of Menegroth and does that long forgotten place great justice."

"Yes and it was not built in just a few days. Many score winters passed before the last caves were opened and the doors were put in. The carvings on those doors tell our history and are still, as yet, incomplete. The best things take time to accomplish, your skill with a bow will be all the better for you having taken that time."

Thrimalia tried to look more cheerful at these words, but Legolas could tell that it was just an act to please him.

"Do not despair young warrior, we are immortal, time is our friend. You will learn your craft. Besides, you are prodigiously talented with a sword. Think of how the hours of practise have helped you there."

"Thank you sire, your words are most kind."

"No Thrimalia, they are not. My words are nothing but the truth." She smiled, a little more genuinely this time, and went to take another arrow from her quiver. "That is enough practise with the bow for today."

"Are you sure sire, I am willing to spend longer on it if you wish."

"No, I do not wish to rush your training. We have many years ahead of us to have long sessions. We should move onto the sword, the hour grows late and I wish to be finished before twilight."

"Certainly Sir." She walked over to the side of the practice arena and set down her bow and her quiver. She removed her archery glove and neatly set it down. Legolas silently regarded his most elegant pupil for a moment. Two days after his return to the city, Legolas had invited her to practise with him in the weapons arena. She was his new project. As Thranduil's successor and future King of Northern Eryn Lasgalen, it was his duty to choose a young elf and personally instruct them in the art of war. One day this pupil would become the King's closest advisor and general of the armies of the woodland realm.

Thrimalia was known to her people as Hyarmenohtar. For Legolas she had been the natural choice. He had been meaning to accept her as his general-in-waiting for many years but circumstances had forced his hand and made him delay this move. Her name had been earned centuries ago when she was wounded trying to take Dol Guldur. Her skills had been little more than those of a child, but Legolas had noticed her on that battle field. She conducted herself with the grace and decorum befitting a warrior of the woodland realm. He had closely watched her progress ever since.

She returned to the centre of the ring and faced her teacher. She put her hand to her hip and removed her sword from its beaten leather scabbard. The beauty of the weapon still took Legolas' breath away. The blade of Baleariel had been passed down to her by her Grandfather, another great warrior, who had given his life at Dol Guldur to save his most beloved Granddaughter. It had been proudly wielded in battle by many members of their family. It had slain more orcs than Orchrist and Glamdring put together. It had always shocked Legolas to see that there wasn't a scratch on it.

Thrimalia then held her sword in front of her face and spoke. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of the Elves of the North, I invite you to duel. Do you accept this challenge?"

"I accept your challenge valiant Ohtar. May your sword have more mercy upon me than it may on your enemies," Legolas replied. They took the stances of those prepared to face each other in combat. It had amazed Legolas the first time they had duelled 200 years ago, when she had formally invited him to duel. He had thought this a tradition confined to a generation of elves who had already sailed. He liked it though. He liked the customs of the old world and was saddened by their passing as his kin sailed into the west. Soon there would be nothing of them left save the odd scrap like Thrimalia's call to combat.

Legolas turned his attention to the task at hand. He held his old beaten sword up and thrust it towards Thrimalia. As teacher, it was his duty to strike the first blow. Only then could combat commence. He lunged towards her throat but she parried and blocked the thrust with little effort. There was a satisfying clash as their swords met. Now that the first blow had been struck they could attack or defend as they saw fit.

Thrimalia came back at him with a flurry of quick blows, which Legolas blocked. She was giving away her moves before she did them and Legolas knew that it was intentional. Her technique was usually flawless. But he allowed her to do it for a little while longer so that he could study her form. As usual she stood proud and extended to her full height, even though she was unusually short for an elf. Her movements were graceful yet deadly. Some people had questioned his choice of pupil when he had made it known to some several years ago. If they could see her now, all questions would be answered.

"You are giving away your moves pupil," Legolas said as he blocked an overhead swing. "You must not worry about hurting me or showing me up. I have seen you duel with others and show no mercy, I want you to be like that when you fight me."

He saw her eyes light up at his words and her attack suddenly changed. Her stance closed up so that he could no longer tell what she would do next. She became even faster and more precise. This was the Thrimalia Legolas loved to spar with. This was a view of the true warrior within her.

Soon her skilled attack was forcing Legolas backwards. He may have been one of the best archers in Middle Earth, but he was no match for the young girl before him when it came to the sword. He tried to come back and offer some form of counter attack, but she would not allow it, she was displaying her superiority, as she should. He lost his footing and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor. Thrimalia placed the tip of her sword on his chest, above his heart, the traditional signal that a duel is over and a victory has been claimed.

Suddenly Legolas heard somebody clapping from behind him, and footsteps coming towards him. A shadow was cast over him and the face of Ariel appeared above him.

"Ariel! What a surprise."

"I must say, I was surprised also to see you spread-eagle across the floor in this manner." She turned her attention to the young girl in front of her, who still held her sword over the prince's heart. "I have no patience with weapons myself and know little of archery or swordplay, but even I can tell that you are prodigiously talented young warrior and I can foresee your greatness."

"Thank you, you are most kind." She removed her sword from its resting place and put it back within its scabbard. Legolas took this opportunity to retrieve some dignity and scrambled to his feet.

"Ariel, I do not believe that you have met my young charge yet," he said.

"No, our paths have not yet crossed."

"Then allow me the honour now. Thrimalia I present to you Ariel, daughter of Aaecien of the Kingdom of Rohan. Ariel, may I present Thrimalia, daughter of Caradine and General-in-Waiting of the armies of Mirkwood." Ariel curtseyed as was the custom of her people while Thrimalia bowed gently from the waist with her hand covering her heart in the elven way.

"Thrimalia is known to our people as Hyarmenohtar," Legolas added, looking proudly at his pupil.

"Warrior of the South," Ariel whispered to herself. "It truly is an honour to meet you Daughter of Caradine. I have read of your great deeds at Dol Guldur. You are a true warrior." Thrimalia did not know how to respond to such compliments so Legolas spoke.

"We have trained enough for today. The light is fading and I do not wish to face you with a sword in the dark."

"Yes Your Highness," She bowed once more to the prince and Ariel and left the training ring, picking up her bow and quiver as she left. 

Legolas watched her leave before turning to Ariel. "I had not expected to see you before dinner today," he said, raising her hand to his lips.

"I had not expected to seek you out milord."

"Then to what do I owe this unexpected, but very welcome pleasure?"

"Shall we walk sire? I have yet to see the grounds surrounding the city at twilight."

"Certainly milady, I would not deny you that pleasure." He offered her his arm which she gratefully accepted. They moved unconsciously towards the orchard.

"So once again, was there a reason you sought me out?" Legolas asked.

"I had heard that you were down here with your pupil. I must confess that I wished to look upon the woman you would entrust your Kingdom to." Legolas was not entirely sure how he should react to this mention of trust, so he opted not to react at all and took the conversation in a different direction.

"How is it that you came to know Thrimalia's name?"

"I have told you, I have read extensively and her name has been mentioned in several texts."

"The histories of elven battles are seldom to be found in the libraries of men."

"But there are many in the Halls of Learning at Rivendell. Her name was often mentioned in certain accounts. The idea of somebody who was little more than a child, and an elf maiden to boot, storming the keep at Dol Guldur, somewhat captured my imagination."

"You must have spent a lot of time among the elves if you know enough elvish to read the histories for they are never written in the Common Tongue."

"The skills of my mother, which are the same as my own, were often called for among the fair folk. In particular Elrond Halfelven was fond of my mother and encouraged her to journey to Rivendell often even though she had no business in the Last Homely House. He taught me much. I often asked him to tell me the tale of the Warrior of the South and her heroic storming of the tower as a bedtime story and he indulged me. Eventually he had taught me enough of his language that I might read it myself. I cannot believe that I have actually met the subject of my favourite childhood story."

"She is a remarkable girl. I was with her at Dol Guldur. She was as courageous as the histories would have you believe. I have never seen such skill with a sword, especially in one so young. She will be the finest general this land has ever seen."

"You speak much of her valour and her talent, but you seem to have overlooked something very important."

"What?" He looked perplexed. Surely he could not paint any better picture of her than he already has.

"The Warrior is not only a great fighter, she is also a woman, and a very beautiful one at that. You cannot tell me that you haven't seen it. Indeed she has the finest features and most hypnotic eyes of any lady I have seen here or indeed anywhere else on my travels."

"I confess I have not seen that. What I have seen is a child who must be protected from base urges such as those you would have me feel."

"Then you are even more blind that I had thought. Thrimalia has walked this Earth for over 1000 years. She has been of age for many winters now, longer than even your Lady Valmari."

"How do you know of Valmari?"

"You must remember Highness, I am a servant here at the palace. I eat with the others and I hear the gossip. The rumour mill is saying that you were very taken with her."

"I must admit, I thought there to be something about her which I seldom come across in a lady." They turned a corner into the orchard and walked straight into another strolling couple.

"I am most sorry Your Highness," the girl said. Ariel looked and saw two of the most striking elves she had ever come across. They both had shimmering gold hair and deep brown eyes. Their features were so fine they could have been sculpted by the hands of the Valar. They were both very tall, the girl just a little taller than Ariel and the man a head taller, taller even than the Prince.

She looked to the Prince who was smiling at the girl. It was a strange expression on his face. Part sheepish smile and part wolfish grin. Ariel knew that there was nothing the Prince would like better than to eat her alive.

"Do not apologise milady," Legolas said. He dropped Ariel's arm and took the lady's hand, raising it top his lips. "You were missed at dinner last night, I was worried I would not see you again before you returned to the West."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Highness," she said, blushing slightly. "If I may, I would like to introduce my brother, Herdrin." The male elf by her side bowed with his hand over his heart as did Legolas.

"I am pleased to have finally met you Your Highness," he said.

"Likewise. May I now present Ariel, Daughter of Aaecien, my personal aide. Ariel this is Lady Valmari, Daughter of Jardis of the Western forest." Ariel curtsied as the two elves bowed.

"What a happy meeting this is," Ariel said. "Perhaps, if Lady Valmari and Lord Herdrin have no engagements, we could walk together. I should dearly like to get to know more of the elves of the realm."

"We are not busy, we would be pleased to walk with you Lady Ariel," Herdrin said.

"Please it is just Ariel, I have no such noble titles." She turned to Legolas and gave him a smile. He knew exactly what she was up to as she took Herdrin's arm and walked off a little in front, making Legolas walk with Valmari. It was not long before she made her excuses and left, taking Herdrin with her. 

"My brother always had an eye for pretty ladies," Valmari said, as she watched her brother and Ariel walk away. Legolas was not sure if he liked what Valmari was implying as his aide left his sight and crossed the bridge into the mouth of the cave, but he ignored it and turned his attention to his beautiful companion and turned what had been a fairly run of the mill afternoon, into a most enjoyable evening.


	7. The Wager

****

Chapter Seven - The Wager

Legolas walked towards the guest quarters of his father's home with a broad grin on his face. He had just spent the last two hours with Lady Valmari and now he was walking her back to her apartments. He couldn't remember having a more splendid time with anyone. She was simply the most enchanting creature he had ever come across. They had spoken the whole time, well he had spoken and she had listened. He got the impression that she didn't really like the sound of her own voice. A hint of her modesty. When she did speak though, he learned much about her. Unlike him, she did not enjoys art and poetry, she preferred nature in its real state, not as some abstract thing seen through the eyes of somebody else, or at least that is the impression she gave to Legolas. She also said she despised swordplay despite being well schooled in the art of combat. In fact it seemed that she was everything Legolas was not. She was reserved, graceful and discreet and Legolas found her interesting.

As Legolas saw the doors to her apartment at the end of the corridor, he decided to breach the silence they had been walking in.

"I have had a most pleasant evening milady. I am glad we found each other."

"I feel the same Your Highness. I had hoped to see you again after the feast but I feared business would keep you engaged, and then I would have to return home without having had the chance to converse with you again which would have grieved me greatly."

"It would seem the fates did not want that. When do you plan to return to the Western Forest?"

"We are preparing to leave a week from now. My father does not wish to leave our home empty for much longer, orcs still roam the area."

"Of course. You will be here for the New Years ball though won't you?"

"We have received invitations but I fear that I shall be too busy preparing our return to attend."

"But that cannot be. You must be there. Who will I dance with if you are not."

"Please sire, do not make me dance, I have little talent and even less patience with the activity."

"Aha, so you will be there?" She blushed and looked to the floor.

"If His Highness wishes it to be so, then I cannot deny him his wish."

"I shall look forward to it. And I shall reserve one dance for you, if you did not stand up with me, you should be denying my wishes." The pair finally reached the door. "So it is goodbye for now," Legolas said, taking her hand and softly brushing his lips against its back. "Please come to the ball, It will not be the same without you." He kept hold of her hand and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Please promise you will be there." His voice was no more than an earnest whisper.

Valmari had lost the power of speech. She was so nervous and intimidated by the position the Prince had her in, all she could do was nod her assent. Legolas smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you, I promise that you will not regret it." Suddenly his lips descended on hers and captured them in a kiss. To his disappointment, she did not respond, but he could not blame her. She was probably shocked by his bold move.

He held her for a few moments before standing back and allowing her to open the door to her chamber. "Until the next time we meet milady." She smiled at him, but said nothing she simply walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Legolas's face broke into a wide grin. He could honestly say he was very pleased with himself. He turned on his heels and began to make his way back to his own chambers. He couldn't believe that he had found a woman who he wished to see but not to seduce. Not that he didn't want her, he just wanted to be with her as well. He was happy to simply bathe in the warm glow of her beauty.

He came to his door and pushed it open stepping into his chambers. As he expected, Ariel was in there, sitting on the couch which she seemed to have taken for her own, reading a book. As soon as she heard him entering the room she looked up expectantly.

"You look happy. I take it you had a good walk?"

"I certainly did," he said, taking the chair opposite her. "How was your stroll with Herdrin?" He said, unable to keep the jealousy from his voice. He was not going to deny that he did not like her taking an interest in other men. She was HIS aide, NOT Herdrin's lover.

"Yes, it was very pleasant, I always enjoy his company."

"What do you mean you always enjoy his company? You have only just met him." Ariel silently cursed herself. "You haven't only just met him have you?"

"No Sire. " 

"How do you know him?" What he really wanted to ask was how well did she know him, but that would be an impertinent question.

"Lord Herdrin was sent here to the City several times over the winter while you were gone. He was a messenger for his father and brought news of activity in the West. We became friends during his visits. He is very good company"

"So why did you pretend that you were strangers?"

"Our introduction was simply an act so that our plotting would not be made known to Yourself and Lady Valmari."

"Plotting?"

"Herdrin told me soon after your first meeting with the Lady Valmari that you were taken with his sister and that she liked you. You had made no attempt to see her again and I wished to meet her. We therefore planned to get the two of you in the same place at the same time."

"And you succeeded." He looked away from Ariel and began to rub his chin, as if he was in thought.

"Is something bothering you milord. I am truly sorry if you disapprove of my scheme."

"No it is not that. You said Herdrin was good company, that you were friends. I was just wondering how good a friend is he?" Ariel knew exactly what the Prince was angling at. She knew that she could make him squirm for a while, but decided not to.

"Friends, Sire, we are simply friends. I have acted as his confidante and he is a good listener. I have no desire for him to be anything more. You needn't worry sire, you are not about to lose your aide to another elf. I have promised him a dance at the ball, but I cannot see our relationship extending beyond that."

Legolas couldn't help but smile. He was of a jealous nature and could not deny that. Once he had decided that something belonged to him, he was not going to share it and that included people. This was the way he felt about Ariel. She was his aide and, to some extent, his responsibility. He had not ignored her youth. She could not have gained much experience of the world in her nineteen years, especially if she was protected in Imladris for many of them. He had no doubt that her untimely wisdom and sophistication was genuine but she was still very young."

"I hope you did not promise him the first dance. I had hoped to have that pleasure myself."

"You are not reserving that for Lady Valmari?"

"No. Unfortunately she finds no enjoyment in dancing."

"Hmm."

"What are you hmming about?" Legolas said, sitting back in his chair, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing. It is just you saying that doesn't surprise me. It brings me to a conclusion that I am afraid of."

"And what is that?"

"That Lady Valmari will not be your bride."

"What makes you think that?"

"Herdrin has always told me that his sister was a quiet, unassuming girl, who had little sense of adventure. I could not help but notice that your conversation with her today was a rather one sided endeavour. I think she speaks little because she simply cannot think of anything to say."

"So you do not like her." Legolas was disappointed. He had hoped for Ariel's approval.

"No I do like her. I just think she is dull. She has no spirit and I know that you cannot be happy with a lady who does not feel passion."

"Well I find her to be very charming company. In fact my meeting her has made me think that maybe marriage isn't such a bad idea."

"That is good. I just do not think that marriage to her will be a good idea. I do not think that you have yet seen past her beauty, which I cannot deny is great. In my time in this wood I have only met the Lady Thrimalia who rivals her. I feel though that she lacks a certain spark which I feel your bride must be born with. You will not be happy with a lady whose sense of adventure and thirst for danger does not match your own."

"I will admit that she is refined but that does not make her dull."

"No it does not. It is her inability to think and speak for herself which makes her dull. You believe that she can be more whereas I do not. If you were to make her your bride, you would discover that she is what she seems, and you will try to change her into what you want her to be, into a woman you could love. That is no basis for a marriage. Love of your partner and the person they truly are must come first. The more I think about it the more I am convinced that you cannot love the woman Lady Valmari truly is."

Legolas resented what Ariel was saying. "What makes you so sure? How do you know that she isn't my soul mate?"

"She may very well be. But personally I think that you need someone with more fight in her. I would dearly love to be proved wrong, but I am sure I will not be."

"You cannot know my heart."

"No I cannot, but I am an excellent judge of character and I am confident that in this case I have judged correctly. In fact I am so confident, I propose a wager."

"A wager!" Legolas was intrigued. "What sort of wager?"

"You say that Lady Valmari might be your soul mate and I disagree. Therefore I propose this. If you are proved wrong and you do not take Lady Valmari as your bride I win your longbow."

"I thought you had no patience with weaponry," Legolas said, smiling at her. He was intrigued by what she was saying.

"I do not enjoy using weapons, but like you, I have an eye for the rare and the beautiful. Your Lorien bow is one of the most magnificent weapons I have ever seen and I know how dear it is to you. We all want the things that normally we would not be able to have. Therefore if you lose, I want your bow."

"How do you know I will not marry her simply to win. I am very competitive you know."

"I have seen your capacity to love. You are hard of heart son of Thranduil, but your capacity to love the right person when she comes along, is greater than any I have ever seen. You will not claim to love a person you do not, simply to win a bet. You have more honour than that."

"I accept that. What about if you were to lose. What would be my prize?"

"You choose. I have chosen what I would take, you should do the same." At this he stood up and walked over to his books. He looked back at her with a serious look on his face. She could tell that he was pondering his price. He would want it to be good. Something he could take pleasure in having. He looked back to his books before turning and settling on her, a grin on his face. He began walking towards her. He walked around the couch, stopping behind her. He placed his hands on the back of it, one on either side of her shoulders.

"So I get to have anything I want if you are proved wrong."

"Yes, just name it." His grin became wolfish as he bent down to bring his lips close to her ear.

"OK then. I choose..." he moved his lips to her other ear and his voice became a whisper which was not unlike the voice he had used with Valmari an hour ago. "You." It would seem that his need to guard whatever innocence she had was no hinderence to his lust for her.

She was not sure she had heard him correctly and turned her head to look at him. His face was just inches from hers and he was smiling.

"What do you mean?" She sounded unsure.

"I mean I choose you. I want one night with you in my bed."

"Why?"

"You cannot think why I would want to make love to you? You are beautiful, intelligent, innocent." He ran a finger down her cheek as he said the last part. She stood up and walked away from the couch a little. She could not deny that his request shocked her. It was unexpected to say the least. She had no idea that the Prince saw her as an object of desire. That was never supposed to be the case. She looked from the floor to him several times before finally settling on his face and confidently walking up to him.

"Very well Your Highness, I accept you terms. I win, I get your bow. You win you get me for one night to do with as you will. Legolas walked around the couch so that he was again just inches from her.

"How about a kiss to seal the deal?" He asked. Ariel knew that now he was just trying to intimidate her and she was not going to rise to it.

"Perhaps not." Instead she held out her small hand for him to shake. He turned it so the palm faced upwards and he brought it to his lips.

"It is a deal then."

"Yes, it is a deal." She looked out of the small window and through the tunnel which shoed the crescent moon outside. "I ought to go. Dinner will be served soon in the servants quarters and I wouldn't like everyone to be kept waiting." She extricated her hand from Legolas's grasp and left the room, giving them both the opportunity to think about what they had just agreed to.


	8. Confessions

****

Chapter Eight - Confessions

Legolas grunted heavily as once again he felt a fist connect with his stomach. He was practising hand to hand combat with Thrimalia that day and it was proving to be a gruelling session for them both. To both of their surprise, they were on a fairly equal footing in the discipline. Legolas was taller and stronger then his pupil, but she was quicker and not at all lacking in strength herself.

Legolas quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her around, twisting her arm sharply up her back. She cried out in pain but Legolas ignored it. The wail tore at his soul and to ignore it went against his nature, but he had to. He had to fight her as if she were a stranger and an enemy. She had to get used to rough handling. He not only prepared her for the battlefield, but for life. Since Ariel had mentioned it he had noticed just how beautiful she was and he knew that not every man she came into contact with would have honourable intentions. He knew that there were those in the world who would seek to tarnish that beauty. He knew how he himself was with women. Thrimalia was to be saved from that, from him.

Suddenly he felt Thrimalia shift her body violently and before he knew it, he was flying through the air. He landed a few feet away, flat on his back. He knew that she had won, he was too tired to get up, but he also would not cede. He watched her as she tossed a stray strand of golden hair from her eyes and then walked over to him. She offered him a hand which he took. However as she was about to pull him up, he turned on his side and kicked out, sweeping her legs from underneath her. She fell backwards and landed so that she was lying beside her teacher with her feet at his head.

"What do I always tell you pupil?" Legolas gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Thrimalia did not respond so he answered for her. "Show no mercy. Trust me if you are caught up in unarmed combat with an enemy, he will show you no such courtesy."

"Yes Highness." The two of them just lay on the floor for a few moments so that they could get their breath back.

"You fought well today pupil," Legolas said, still unable to rise due to the ache in his limbs, caused by the fight. "You improve in your skills everyday." Thrimalia said nothing, Legolas could feel her shiver beside him. Despite the chill north air, they were dressed in just trousers and sleeveless tunics so that they could move more freely.

Legolas finally found the strength to pull himself to a sitting position and Thrimalia quickly followed. They were sitting side by side, with their bodies facing each other and their legs stretched out in front of them. They were very close, almost too close, but neither made the attempt to move. They simply observed each other for a moment, trying to get a glimpse of the secrets they hid from each other. Finally the silence became too intense and Legolas spoke.

"You should use the power in your legs more pupil. You would cause more damage by kicking, remember that."

"Yes Sire I will."

"Thrimalia, my name is not sire. Nor is it Your or Highness and it certainly isn't a combination of the two. My name is Legolas. If you are to be my most trusted advisor I would like you also to be my friend."

"Yes Your Hi... Legolas." The two of them smiled at each other. Thrimalia shivered again.

"You are cold milady," Legolas said, realising that the sheen of sweat that had formed on their bodies was making the cold air seem even more icy. He placed his hands on her arms and began to rub the flesh, trying to warm her up.

"Thank you Legolas," she said, enjoying the warm feeling that was now spreading through her shivering limbs. This closeness she was experiencing with her teacher made Thrimalia feel confident. "Was the Quest for the Ring as horrific as those at court would have us all believe?" she asked, her timid voice belying her bold question.

Legolas stopped what he was doing and let go of her arms. He was surprised at the question but not at all angry with it as Thrimalia had feared he would be. "I saw and did things that no man or elf should have to. The wrath of Sauron was a terrible thing to fight against."

"The Queen cried day and night when we learned that you had joined the ring bearer. For a time we feared she would fade."

Legolas was shocked at this. He had no idea that his mother had taken it so hard. It made his heart ache to think he had caused such pain to one he loved so dearly. "I did not know that. I would have thought more about my decision to join the fellowship. I did it on the spur of the moment. I knew I could help the quest but I gave no thought to those here in the Green Wood, who may have grieved my passing."

"Do not question your decision now Highness. Your actions were brave and selfless. When we heard of your passing through the Golden Wood and then of your victory at the Hornburg we were given new hope. Whatever happened, what is important is that you returned to your people alive. Not a day goes by that the elves of this realm do not thank the Valar for your safe delivery. Every night I am thankful that you are here."

"I am thankful too. I am fortunate that I returned, most who went off to that War were not so lucky as I." His mind wandered back to the Anduin. He had not been able to shake the image of Boromir's lifeless face from his mind. Those blank eyes had haunted his dreams for so long. He did not understand. He was an elf, to him death was unnatural. "I thank those who fell, I am sure that without them, I would have perished."

"But you did not perish. Why do I sometimes get the feeling that you wish you had?" Legolas looked up at his pupil sharply. She went scarlet and turned her face from him, away from his intense gaze. "I am deeply sorry Your Highness, I spoke out of turn. It shall not happen again."

"No no, please do not apologise. I simply wasn't expecting you to ask something so bold. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Legolas looked to the ground. He had told nobody but he had harboured thoughts of his death since Boromir perished. With every comrade that fell before his eyes, his wish for an end to the suffering, to his suffering, became greater. He knew there was nothing he could do to take his own life, but on occasion, he had considered dropping his guard for just a few seconds. It would be more than enough to ensure the cold steel feeling of mortality would enter his veins. The feelings were worst at night though, during those rare hours when he was able to sleep, when dreams invaded his mind and sought to drive him into madness.

He was ripped from his thoughts by Thrimalia's soft voice. "Please stop me sire, if I speak out of turn, but you do seem a little better in the past few days. We all noticed that you were quieter than usual on your return. There were moments when you seemed so lost in your own mind that we feared you had retreated into yourself. For brief moments, despair was to be found in your eyes. The whole court feared for you milord. But now, you are carrying the lighter air that once was yours before these troubled times."

"I will admit to you, as you have already seen much of my mind within its despair, that the war left a mark on my soul, which I fear will remain for the rest of my immortal days. I have seen so much death that my eyes have been scarred. It just seems so unnatural to me. Death is something I know so little of but it has haunted my dreams. I always hoped that when I slept at night, the horrors I had seen under the sun would leave my mind, but they never did. Even after the ring was cast into Orodruin and Sauron was swept away by the west wind, I continued to replay the horrors I had seen. Even the protection of the Green Wood and of my woodland kin offered me little comfort when I first returned. I doubt I am the only one. My companions saw what I saw and I am sure that they will be feeling what I am feeling. I thank whatever it is which helps me find some peace again."

"So your nightmares have ceased?"

"Alas no. Goblins and Wargs still invade my mind, but less frequently now. The horrors are now being replaced with dreams of my home and my kin." Legolas suddenly realised what he was telling her and it amazed him that he trusted her with his innermost thoughts. He felt no regret at having told her these things and he felt no apprehension about telling her more.

"The sights and sounds of the forest bring joy to my heart that I never thought possible. The voices of my people, soaring to the heavens in song, gives me peace. Being back here in the palace of my father makes me realise that there are people in Middle Earth who I live for. Who, if needs be, I would die for. The elves of this kingdom make the world a better place. You, Thrimalia Hyarmenohtar, make this world a better place. I now feel privileged that I was spared the fate of my comrades so that I can know people like you."

Thrimalia looked to the ground, unable to stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. "Your words are too kind Legolas. I deserve no such praise."

"Yes you do milady, you just do not know it yet." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, much in the way a devoted parent might to a much loved child. "I have begun to realise that my fellow elves are not the dispassionate, cheerless people I had once thought them to be. You, for example, have always seemed so quiet, so happy to be in your own company. But when you fight, you display so much feeling and loyalty, you prove that I have always been wrong."

"I am pleased that I can restore some of your faith in our people. We are privileged to have your high esteem. I hope that the fulfilment of your duties will no longer seem so irksome to you as once they did." Legolas simply nodded at this statement. He had never made a secret out of the fact that he had no desire to be king. His duties bound him to Mirkwood when his heart bade him discover the forests of the world. It was many years since he had begun to resent his birth right. He felt that his father held him back rather than guided him into the world. It was only now, after he had seen so much death an destruction, that he could truly appreciate his father's difficult role in the world.

Legolas had spent much time in the woods and caves of Middle-Earth with Gimli in the days after the war. He avoided his home for many months while his fellow adventurers returned to those places and people they loved. He had thought that seeing the world would bring him peace, but it did not. Only his return to his home had done that for him. Eryn Lasgalen was where he belonged

"The hour grows late," Thrimalia said quietly looking up at the setting sun. "We should perhaps finish for the day. I believe the guests from Rivendell arrive this night." Legolas silently cursed himself. He had forgotten about the arrival of Elrond's people. Indeed, in his emotional outpouring, he had forgotten about the coming of the New Year and the following day's ball.

"Yes they do. I should go and prepare." He stood up and offered Thrimalia a hand, which she gratefully accepted. Once he had gently pulled her to her feet he took her other hand and looked at her beautiful face. He leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek. "Thank you Thrimalia. Your patience in listening to me has been undeserved but gratefully received. I know now that I have a friend with whom I can trust my secrets." He bowed and kissed her hand before turning and leaving the practise arena.

He ran towards the palace and to his chamber. He knew that he should have prepared his things earlier, but that was being practical, a thing he avoided wherever he could. Usually he would have called for Ariel to help him, but he had not seen her for two days. Not since they had agreed on the terms of the wager. He had begun to realise that he had probably shocked and offended her and that she was purposefully avoiding him. He felt it an offence to himself to even think about asking such a prize from her. He had wanted something that once given, was his forever. He realised now how wrong he had been. There was no doubt in his mind that she had agreed only because she feared his disappointment if she did not. He had resolved with himself to withdraw this term of the wager and ask of her something that she would give to him willingly.

He ran into his chamber and immediately pulled his tunic over his head and flung it to the ground. He was about to remove his trousers too when he heard a delicate cough from behind him. He spun around to see Ariel, standing beside his bed. 

"Your Highness, I have prepared your things for the reception of the party from Rivendell. A bath is waiting and your clothes are laid out here on the bed."

"Ariel, I had not expected to see you here."

"Why ever not? I am your servant, this is my job."

"I had thought that you would be too..."

"Too what Sire?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Ariel, I want you to know that the terms of the wager are not written in stone. We can still change them if you wish to do so."

"Change them? I do not understand." 

"I realise that I may have offended you by asking you to spend a night in my bed. I am sorry. I know that what I asked of you was too great. I should not expect anyone to give up something so precious."

Ariel suddenly realised what he was thinking. She laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Sire, do not worry if you think you will be taking my innocence. I may be young but I have experience of a mans touch."

Legolas was speechless, he had not expected this. He had just assumed that she was pure because of her youth. He was deeply shocked to learn otherwise. "I thought, because you were avoiding me..."

"Avoiding you! I have had business with the King these past two days. I have been aiding him in the preparations for receiving the Rivendell guests. He wanted me to add my knowledge of the Rivendell elves to the proceedings. That is why I sent Anéng to help you. I am sorry if it seemed like I was offended by you for I was not. While I think your choice is a curious one, for you will be in love with another woman if you were to claim your prize, I can not deny you what you would request of me. Doing so would bring me dishonour, a wager is a binding debt and I did ask you to name anything you wanted and I am still prepared to give you anything you want. After all, I am asking for something just as precious from you." She finished laying out his ceremonial clothes on the bed and walked over to the door. "If you would excuse me Sire, I have business with your Mother and you must prepare." She curtseyed and slipped through the door, leaving a shell shocked Legolas in her wake.


	9. Happy New Year?

__

I have re-written chapters one to eight. There are no serious changes but anyone following the story might want to give them a glance over, just to prevent any confusion when I start referring to caves rather than a palace.

****__

Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as things are actually starting to happen now.

****

Chapter Nine - Happy New Year?

"Why must I dress in this ridiculous costume?" Legolas whined as he stormed down the passageways through the caves.

"It is not a costume Highness, it is the traditional formal dress for an elf of your stature as well you know. Do you want to be mistaken for a common elf?" Ariel said indignantly. She had been trying to make him get ready for hours and he was being awkward at every stage.

"Yes actually I do. I am no better than any other elf in this kingdom. My crown does not make me a better warrior or a better man, it only makes me taller. If I was not wearing velvet and gold I would still be the son of the King, I would still be Legolas."

"Yes and if I had hairy feet and were half as tall I would be a happy hobbit, but I am not and there is nothing I can do about that." Legolas could tell that she was getting annoyed with him. She wouldn't usually snap like that. He laughed a little and carried on walking down the corridor. The image of Ariel with hobbit feet suddenly entered his mind and it was the most ridiculous image that had ever come into his head.

"You are to meet your parents and some of the Rivendell nobles in your Father's reception room now before the ceremonial entry into the ball."

"Ugh. I hate meeting with the nobles. One always has to be so polite to them."

"Well I am sure that you'll do your best. You will be escorting Lady Narawen into the ball. You are committed for the first four dances, after that you can mingle as you wish."

"For somebody who is supposed to be my aide, you have become very bossy all of a sudden."

"I am sorry Sire, but I have had many extra duties to attend to recently. If I become snappish please excuse my behaviour. I do not mean it"

"Do not worry Ariel, I do not doubt that my stubbornness has helped little in making your task any easier. It is I that should apologise. Anyway, who is Lady Narawen, I do not believe I have met her. Where in the Green Wood does she dwell?"

"She is of the Rivendell party."

"But it is tradition that I escort a Lady of my own kingdom."

"Since when were you interested in preserving tradition?" They both smiled at this impertinence. "Your Mother informed me last night that it is a particular request of Lord Elrond that you escort Lady Narawen into the ball."

"A request of Elrond! Oh I understand. I am guessing that Lady Narawen is young, single, beautiful, a lively conversationalist with a love of dancing. Father and his matchmaking is so transparent. I cannot believe that as well as recruiting you to pair me off, he has embroiled Elrond in his schemes."

"To be honest sire I would know nothing about any of those things. Lady Narawen was the wife of Numbor, a Rivendell archer who perished in the War. She has been widowed for the past two winters."

"Numbor," Legolas said, stopping. "I knew him. He was a brave warrior who fought well. I knew not that he was married."

"For over an age Sire."

"The pain of the war and the destruction of Sauron continues." His voice was now reduced to a whisper.

"Yes it does, for so many." Legolas looked at her knowing her meaning. He had not imparted to her the knowledge of his dreams or his thoughts of despair, but she was clever, he was sure she had worked it out.

"Lord Elrond brought her here to try and help her overcome her extreme grief."

"Is such a thing possible? Can one go on after the death of a lover?"

"I do not know, but she has not faded so there is some hope. Lord Elrond hopes that her reintroduction into society will help her concentrate on the things she still has rather than the things she has lost."

"I hope I can help."

"I'm sure you will Sire. We really should hurry Your Highness. The party will be waiting for you."

"Yes of course." He started to walk again. They soon came to the guarded door behind which his family awaited his arrival.

"Remember Sire, please be polite. It won't kill you for just one night."

"You are not coming in with me?"

"Certainly not. The Royal Reception Room is no place for a mere servant."

"Ariel, you are no mere servant. You are my personal aide and therefore if I request your presence you should be there."

"I couldn't agree more Sire, but not tonight. Besides I have to be in the Great Hall before the sun sets. I should really change my gown but I haven't the time now."

"Your Gown?"

"Yes. Did you not notice that I am wearing just an ordinary day gown." 

"I must confess I had not, but you always look good enough for a ball."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Prince, but not right now. You have nobles to mix with."

"Yes, I suppose I do." He turned around and the guard opened the door.

Ariel turned and walked away from the door before breaking into a sprint. She was required to be in the great hall before sunset and that was but a few minutes away

She ran around a corner and straight into another person. She fell backwards onto the floor. She looked up and saw Lady Thrimalia stood over her.

"Lady Ariel, I am so sorry," she gasped as she helped Ariel up from the ground.

"Do not apologise milady, it was my fault entirely. I was rushing and paying no heed to where I was going."

"Then let us say that we were both to blame and leave it at that." Thrimalia suggested.

"Yes Milady." It was then that Ariel noticed that she was not dressed for the ball. She was wearing her combat clothes and her bow and quiver was slung across her back. "You are not attending the ball Lady Thrimalia." Ariel said, a little disappointed.

"No, I thought it best that I use this time to practice my archery while everyone else is busy."

"But will the king not be offended? You are an important member of the Royal court you must surely have been invited."

"I was issued with an invitation, but the King has given me leave not to attend. He shares my conviction that I should spend as much time practising my art as possible."

"But why would you want to miss such a glorious occasion as an elvish ball?"

"I have been forced to attend more than my fair share in my life and when I become a General I will be obliged to stand beside the King at all occasions from balls to when he finally sails to the Undying Lands. Legolas will be tired of my presence before long, I would prefer not to push the boundaries too soon." Ariel could not help noticing the Lady's casual use of the Prince's name.

"But the Prince seems to like having you around. I am sure he will be disappointed if you do not attend tonight."

"I do not flatter myself that he would even notice my absence Milady."

"I am sure he will. Please come Milady. I have seen your grace in the combat arena, I would love to see you dancing for I am sure that it is poetry." Thrimalia blushed at this compliment.

"I confess that I do love to dance, but balls are not how I like to do it. Open air merry making beneath the canopy of the stars is how I like to dance. The balls within the city are far more to my sister Anwyn's liking."

"Is there nothing I can do to dissuade you from this course you seem set on taking." 

"I would prefer that you did not try. I would hate for you to waste your time and be late. You must have been on your way there when I knocked you down."

"Yes. I should really go to my chambers to change my gown, but I have no time now."

"Change your gown? You mean you are not ready now." Thrimalia looked at her wide eyed. "All that finery and you are not dressed for a ball. Is it the custom of your people to always dress so well? Here we only dress in our finest for an audience with the king."

Ariel looked down at her gown. It was nothing special, just a plain green velvet gown with a gold trim. She had far nicer ones which she would wear for the day. Were she a guest of the king and not simply a servant, she would never dream of wearing such low apparel to dine at his table. "Over the years I have collected a great many fine gowns made in the fashion of my homeland Rohan. I wear them so that they will not be wasted."

Thrimalia just looked at the gown with awe, for Ariel to own finer gowns was simply beyond her comprehension. She herself did wear gowns but it was seldom. The spark of a plan came into Ariel's head and the wheels of thought began to turn.

"Perhaps you would like to see some more of my gowns for I do confess I have a large collection. You could tell me more about life as a soldier. I would love to hear about it from you, I have read much about you in the histories. I would like it very much if you could join me for tea. I have few friends here in Eryn Lasgalen and none are female. I would very much enjoy your company."

"Thank you milady. I too would enjoy that greatly."

"Shall we say three days from now at 4.30?"

"Yes, I am not engaged in training then. I shall look forward to it. I must be going now though. I do not want to make you late for the ball."

"I shall see you three days hence." Ariel curtseyed to Thrimalia and the elf bowed slightly before they departed company.

Ariel felt very pleased with herself. Her new plan was a good one and if it came to fruition, she was sure that it would make her job much easier.

She came to the entrance of the Great Hall of Thranduil where the guards were about to close the doors. "Just in time," one of the guards said to her as the door banged shut behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had feared that she would not make it for there was to be no admittance after sundown.

She took a dance card from one of the serving girls who stood at either side of the door and began to walk through the crowds of elves in the room. She took in the wondrous sight of all of those fair folk together in one room. They were all wearing fine gowns and tunics, obviously woven from the most delicate of elven fabrics. Everyone looked so beautiful. The brief snatches of conversation she could hear were all about poetry and art and other such refined subjects. She had been told many years ago, while she lived in Imladris, that the Silvan elves of the Woodland Realm were a lesser breed of people than their kin in the west. As she looked around at the guests of Thranduil she knew that was a lie. They were the equal to any other people in Middle Earth and she felt privileged to dwell among them.

Suddenly there was the gentle sound of an elvish horn blown into the hall and a path was cleared in the middle of the room. A set of large doors opened and from behind them emerged a group of the most beautiful and wise elves Ariel could possibly imagine. First there was Lady Earmilmadith of Rivendell with Lord Elrond's son Elladan. Then there was Elrohir and Lady Eowulia of the Green Wood. They were followed by Lord Elrond himself with Lady Hethien. Ariel could not suppress the small surge of excitement within her at seeing Elrond and his sons again. She had loved them so when she spent time at Rivendell and she knew that they were fond of her also. She knew that she was unlikely to be able to speak with them as she would not be mixing with the higher nobles on that night, but just seeing them brought a warmth to her heart that she could not remember feeling in a long time.

Soon after Elrond had emerged Prince Legolas came out with the Lady Narawen. Instantly Ariel's heart went out to the poor lady. She smiled, but Ariel knew that it was just an act. The death of her mate had clearly torn her heart in two. Her smile did not reach her eyes and the despair at being in society without her lover was evident in those icy blue orbs. The sight made Ariel want to weep it was such a tragedy. The lady was most beautiful. For such grace to wallow in such misery was beyond pity. It was tragic. Ariel could see that the Prince was also distressed at her pain. He leaned over and whispered something to her, at which she rewarded him with a genuine smile and her Lord was happy.

Finally King Thranduil and Queen Taedriel appeared and walked down the centre of the room towards the dais where their carven chairs awaited them. They took their seats and the King called for the music to begin. Instantly life was injected into the room and the conversations began again. Ariel looked over at the Prince and saw that he was happily talking with Lady Narawen and Ariel was glad. He needed to be more sociable with people. 

Suddenly she felt hands on her waist and a voice whispered in her ear. "You look very lovely this evening milady." She knew immediately who it was.

"As I am sure you do too milord Herdrin."

"Blast, how did you know it was me?" He said laughing and coming into her view.

"I would know you anywhere Herdrin. Besides are you not one of only two elves in this kingdom whom I know? The other sits with another over yonder," she gestured to where the Prince sat. "So unless the Woodland folk always greet strangers in this way, It would not have been difficult to guess it was you." Herdrin leaned forward and kissed Ariel on the cheek as was usual for when they greeted each other.

"Where is your sister tonight?" Ariel asked scanning the ballroom for any sign of Lady Valmari.

"She sits with our parents and the King." Ariel looked up to the Dais and saw that three extra chairs had been placed by the King and Queen's thrones so that they could speak with their guests.

Suddenly Ariel felt a presence behind her. She turned and the Prince was standing there. "Your Highness," she turned and curtsied. "I did not realise you were there. I thought you were entertaining Lady Narawen."

"She has been rescued from my gabbling by Elladan." Ariel looked up to see that Elladan and Elrohir had built up a small collection of ladies whom they were trying to impress with stories of their great deeds. Ariel and the Prince alike were happy to see Lady Narawen smiling, even if her pain was all too obvious.

"Your Highness," Herdrin said, bowing to the Prince. "It is an honour to see you again."

"Likewise." Ariel could not help but sense a little hostility in her Master's voice. She ignored it though. It would not do to make a scene in front of such company.

"I was just wondering if you were taken for the first dance milady?" Herdrin said to Ariel. She smiled at him and was about to answer when she hear the Prince's voice.

"I am afraid that the Lady has already consented to give me the honour of the first dance this evening." Ariel's smile faded a little. She did not like people answering for her. She was perfectly capable of replying with her own tongue. She set her face back in place however as she looked up at Herdrin. It would not do to show displeasure with her Lord.

"Perhaps later milord. As you can see I am already promised to another for the first."

"I will hold you to that milady. You must save at least one for me."

"Do not despair my lord I shall." With that Herdrin bowed and walked away, just as the music was starting for the dancers.

"Shall we milady?" The Prince offered her his arm, which she took, albeit a little angrily. She did not appreciate being treat like a child. Of course she couldn't say that, not when the one treating her as such was the Prince.

They took their places among all of the other dancing couples and began to go through the complicated sequence of turns and steps.

"You dance well milady. I trust you have had lessons." The Prince said as they spun round.

"Yes, Lord Elladan taught me when I was a child and I never forgot."

Legolas snorted at this. Elladan, teaching a child how to dance! The notion was too ridiculous. "He obviously taught you well." He spun her around once more before leaning in close to her. "You must protect me tonight Ariel," he said quietly in her ear.

"Protect you! Protect you from what sire?"

"There are a lot of ladies in this room tonight who I know. I would rather not have to fight them off all night."

"Ladies that you know well sire?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"You could say that." Ariel looked around and saw that there was indeed a lot of ladies looking their way. Many of them shooting daggers at her. She laughed them off and turned her attention back to her partner.

"I shall do my best Sire, but I cannot promise that you will finish the night in one piece."

"As long as you do your best."

The dance ended and Ariel curtseyed to her partner, the Prince, in turn bowed to her. She stood up straight and turned around. For the second time that night she went straight into someone. "I am sorry milor..." Ariel looked up at the man she had assailed and found herself looking straight into the eyes of Lord Elrond.

"Ariel?" he whispered, as if he could not believe his eyes.

"Milord," she said curtseying.

"Never in all of my dreams could I have imagined that you would grow to be so beautiful my child." He took Ariel's hand and kissed it before placing it over his heart. A symbol of the paternal love he felt for her and the happiness of being with her again. Suddenly Elladan and Elrohir appeared by their father's side.

"What is happening Father?" Elrohir asked, noticing the position his father was in with the young human. He raised his gaze to look upon her face and was captivated by her beauty. "Milady," he said quietly, bowing with his hand over his heart. He was about to ask her if he had ever met her before as she seemed so familiar, when his brother spoke.

"Titta Ravenne*?" Elladan said quietly. "Is it really you." At this Legolas, who was still standing behind his aide was reminded of a conversation he'd had with Elrond years ago about a favourite pupil of his. He had never given her a name, he had just referred to her as Titta Ravenne. His heart had wept when her mother removed them both from Imladris as he had loved the girl as he had loved his own children. He had said she was the most spirited child he had ever had the fortune to teach. He had even said that were she not mortal, she would have been a perfect match for the Prince of Mirkwood when she was grown. Indeed Legolas had felt that Elrond even hoped he could overlook her mortality and fall in love with her anyway. How ironic it was that now she was brought into his life in order to teach him how to love somebody else.

"What kind fate is it that would return you into our lives milady?" Elrond said, smiling broadly at her. Ariel looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and all had gone quiet. Everyone was intrigued by the woman that had moved the Lord of Rivendell so.

"Perhaps you would care to join us," Elrohir said, also noting that all eyes were on them. "There is much I am sure we would all like to talk about. I for one would like to know how you are able to dance so well when you had my brother for a teacher?" Elladan playfully swatted his brother around the head and they all laughed.

Elrond led Ariel away for the dance floor towards some chairs, where they sat and talked for most of the night. She was so pleased to be back in his company. He had been the greatest presence in her life when she was a child and she loved him for it.

As the night proceeded however, she could occasionally feel, eyes boring into her. She would turn and see the Prince looking at her and Elrond. For the most he just looked curious, but she was sure that sometimes there was malice in his eyes. Even when he was dancing with Lady Valmari, he seemed to be paying more attention to what Ariel was doing. Eventually, Ariel could stand it no longer. She waited until the Prince was alone before excusing herself from Lord Elrond.

Legolas just watched her as she approached him. His face was cold. "Does something trouble you Sire?" she said as she stopped beside him. "You seem unhappy."

"Is Elrond your father?" To say that she was shocked was an understatement. This was completely out of the blue.

"What!" She finally managed to splutter out.

"It's a simple question Ariel. Is Lord Elrond your father? It would explain why you use your mother's name when you introduce yourself and why you never mention your father. It would explain your beauty also. You have his hair and eyes."

"No! I am not his daughter. I do not understand what would make you ask me such a question."

"Well, you certainly seemed to be getting on well for two people who are simply friends." There was true disdain in his voice now. Ariel found that it didn't suit him one bit and she did not like this Prince Legolas who she was now standing before.

He looked up at her through narrowed eyes. "You and he are lovers aren't you? That is why he was so pleased to see you." If Ariel was shocked before, now she was enraged.

"How DARE you ask me something like that!" She shouted, not caring that everyone was now listening.

"You didn't seem so shy in telling me of your lovers yesterday."

"That is the most hurtful, despicable thing anyone has ever dared say to me. It is not only a slur on my character but on his name. I do not recall a time that I have ever been so insulted. I pity you Prince, that your lack of love drives you to outbursts like this." She turned away from him and approached the dais, where the King and Queen sat watching this scene with fascination. She breathed deeply as she came closer to the King. She did not want her ill humour to allow her mouth to run away with her when she spoke to him.

"Sire, I would like to return to my chambers by your leave."

"Certainly child. I think that may be wise." He replied looking past her at his son, who was clearly seething with anger.

"Thank you Your Majesty." She curtsied and stepped away from the dais backwards. She walked over to where Lord Elrond sat stunned by what was happening. "I am sorry milord but I am suddenly feeling very ill," she spat out, clearly aiming this remark at the Prince. She curtsied to him before turning to leave.

As she neared the door she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and looked into her master's azure blue eyes. They were filled with anger. "Do not walk away from me like this," he commanded.

"Let go of me," she cried, wrenching her arm free. He took hold of her again. She spun around and slapped him hard across the face. "Do not touch me. You are no noble lord, you are just another man." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great hall satisfied that the Prince knew, in no uncertain terms, just how furious she was.

__

* Titta Ravenne means 'Tiny She-Lion' in Quenya


	10. Love and Hate

****

Chapter Ten - Love and Hate

Legolas angrily strung his bow and shot an arrow into the target before him. That was quickly followed with another, which split the first, then another, which did the same. He carried on like this until he had no arrows left. He stormed up to the target to survey what he had done. Every arrow was split perfectly down the middle. Even in the midst of his anger, he was still one of the best archers in Middle-Earth.

He walked over to the armoury and began to refill his quiver with arrows. It was going to take a lot of split wood to relieve him of his vile mood. It had been three days since the ball, but he was still furious. Ariel had humiliated him in front of his people and Lord Elrond. The Wood elves would be talking about it for years to come. In a place where time has no meaning, gossip can last an age. Elladan and Elrohir had not ceased to laugh about it since that night. The great Prince Legolas, hero of the war of the Ring, made speechless and then slapped by a mere mortal. He raised his hand to the spot on his face where she had hit him. It did not hurt, but his pride had taken a real blow.

His mood was not improved by the fact that since that night he had not seen his aide. She had sent another in her place. What right had she to snub him? He was the one who had been humiliated and was being laughed at all across the Elven kingdoms. He had spied her briefly from the top of his favourite tree. She was walking the forest with Elrond. This had filled him with anger. He was still not convinced that there was nothing between them. Why would Elrond be content to simply be friends with such a beauty? He was one of the greatest Elven Lords of Middle-Earth. He could have any woman he wanted and Ariel was one of the most beautiful maidens ever to grace the Earth with her presence. He had difficulty believing that Elrond did not want her as a lover.

He went back to his target and began shooting his arrows again. Once again, he did it with deadly accuracy. He imagined that he was slaying one of the orcs that had once again come to haunt his dreams. Ever since the ball his dreams had darkened. He no longer had images of the lushness of Ithilien or of beautiful maidens in his head. For the past three nights he had replayed the events of the battles he had seen during the quest for the ring and it had made his mood even worse.

To top it all off he was supposed to be having a training session with Thrimalia and she was late. She was never late. She was a soldier, she was always exactly on time. This made him nervous. Not all of the enemy's servants had perished in the west wind and she had some distance to walk between her tree home and the practice arena in the city grounds. She was an accomplished fighter, but were she assailed by a gang of orcs, he was not sure if she would be able to defend herself adequately. He was about to go and look for her when she came running into arena. She was out of breath and looked like she had been running flat out for some time.

"You are late?" Legolas snapped as she stood to attention before him.

"I am sorry Your Highness, I was unavoidably delayed." Legolas looked at her suspiciously. She was hiding something from him. She was a great fighter, but a terrible liar. He was not going to pursue it though, He had already made her more nervous than usual by his ill humour.

"Make sure it does not happen again. My time is valuable and you should be putting in all the training hours you can."

"Yes Your Highness. It shall not happen again."

"Get some arrows from the armoury. We will practice your archery skills today."

"Yes Milord." He sighed as she went over to the armoury for the arrows. He had made her ill at ease and she had reverted to speaking to him using his title. He could not afford to let that happen. She was going to be the most important member of his Court. He would one day have to trust her with his Kingdom and maybe even his life. Nobody would be as important to him as she would. He wanted her to be his friend, his best friend even. She would, after all, be with him when he chose to sail. If he visited the halls of Mandos, she would not be far behind. He already liked her, he had to make her feel the same about him.

She joined him at the line. "Show me your stance." He commanded. She took her bow from her back, strung an arrow and positioned herself at the line. Legolas looked long and hard at her. She had the commanding presence of a General, locked within the body of a young woman, just into adulthood, hidden behind the face of an angel. He had to agree with Ariel that she was very beautiful. Her enemies would be distracted by her loveliness before they could strike out. Still though she was a fighter to the core. The proud bearing of a Silvan warrior was exuded in everything she did. Yes she was shy, and seldom spoke, but with age all that would change and she would take her rightful place in the history of her kindred.

He noticed that her grip was slightly off which was the only fault in an otherwise perfect technique. "You grip the frame too tight," he said. "Loosen your fingers." She did as she was instructed but Legolas still wasn't happy. "Here, watch me," he said, taking his own bow from his back and putting himself into position. "See how my grip is looser." She turned her head and looked at how his fingers seemed to perfectly fit around the bow, as if the weapon was first made with him in mind. "If you hold it too tightly you will send your arrows off course as you release." He replaced his bow and stood back to look at her again. There was still tension in her fingers. He moved close to her and closed his hand over hers and gently loosened her fingers, repositioning them. Her breath caught as he touched her. He put it down to her nerves. She was still clearly jumpy at his having been so snappish earlier.

"That's better," he said, allowing his fingers to linger on her hand just a fraction longer than was necessary. Her skin was so smooth, not at all like his callused, war weary hands. He allowed himself to wonder if she was so smooth everywhere else before quickly shaking that idea from his mind. She was his pupil and a child, such thoughts were highly inappropriate.

"Now try shooting," he said. His voice no longer so harsh, or so confident. He stepped back as she loosed the arrow. It flew swiftly and embedded itself in the target. Not in the centre, but much closer than all of her previous practices. She smiled to herself briefly before restoring her straight face, remembering that Legolas was watching her and had not been in a good mood.

"Smile by all means," he said. "That is a good improvement on everything you have done before."

"But it is still not perfect sire."

"There is plenty of time for perfect aim. For now, be pleased with each success as it comes and enjoy it, do not be ashamed to smile. Try again." She took another arrow and strung her bow, careful to hold it in the way she had just been told.

"Besides, you have a beautiful smile." Her arrow flew straight past the target and went into a tree. She turned away from the Prince, hiding her blush. She wasn't used to being complimented by men. She wasn't used to the company of men. As a young elf, her family had been obsessively protective of her virtue. The only reason she had been allowed to train with the prince was the honour that went with her position. Her father would never have let her anywhere near the prince if she weren't to be the Greenwood's next General.

"I am sorry milady," Legolas said, enjoying the effect his comments had on her. "I did not mean to cause you any embarrassment." She looked at him, smiling slightly, the blush across her cheek serving to make her even more lovely in her tutor's eyes.

"No sire, do not apologise, I was just a little surprised that is all. I must learn to control myself in the face of such distractions." Legolas laughed, only Thrimalia could turn something like this into a training exercise. She took another arrow and began to shoot once more, which is how they spent the rest of their session.

As they talked between bouts of target practice and tutorials on how to handle the weapon, Legolas felt his tension begin to ease and his ill humour was dissipating. Her presence was soothing to him and his heart felt glad to have her near, even if it was just for the short time of the practice session.

After they had been there for some hours Legolas realised that darkness was quickly closing in on them. He could see the sky beginning to turn beautiful shades of pink and orange with the setting sun. "We should finish for today," he said. "You have done well. We will continue tomorrow."

"As you wish sire," Thrimalia said. 

"I believe we have been through this before," Legolas said to her, his face becoming slightly stern. Her smile faded and she became nervous again. "I wish for you to call me by my name, I am not a title to be revered, I am your friend Thrimalia.

"I am sorry Legolas," he could tell that she struggled to get that out. "It shall not happen again. I think of no greater honour than being your friend. Goodbye Legolas, until tomorrow." She slung her bow across her back and bowed to him before making to leave.

"Wait!" he called as she made her way to wards the forest. She turned back to face him.

"May I walk you back to your home? I would not like you to meet any remaining orcs or spiders along the way, not alone."

"I am sure that I am quite safe. There hasn't been an orc sighting in these parts for many months, not since the last battle."

"Still I would like to walk you home, make sure that you are safe."

"As you wish." He jogged up to her and began to walk with her into the forest.

"The forest is looking very beautiful," Legolas said. "I do not remember it being in such glory since I was a child, before the shadow fell."

"The destruction of Sauron has brought about many changes across Middle-Earth. For the first time in my lifetime I have seen the sun through the trees of my home and it fills my heart with joy." He looked up and sure enough, he could see the dying rays of the sun creeping through the boughs of the dense trees that had once been shrouded in shadow. Even the air of the forest was purer, more breathable.

"Why did you not attend the ball?" Legolas asked, after they had been walking for a while. "I was disappointed not to see you there, I had hoped for a dance."

Thrimalia looked at him shocked. She had not expected him to even notice her absence let alone be disappointed by it. She was only a child in his eyes, not someone given serious consideration. "I did not think my presence would be missed, especially given what I have heard of the events of that night," she said quietly, hoping that he would not take offence at her bringing that up.

"Well you were missed, by me. Where were you?"

"I used the time to practice. The King gave me leave to do so."

"Well I will ask Father not to do that again. You shouldn't spend all of your time in practise. I would not have you become weary of your task simply to please me, to show me how good you are, I already know that. It is good to be out in society, mingling with your kin. I would not have you forgo the comfort of friendship for me. Will you come to the Celebration of Summer?"

"I do not know. I have never been comfortable when surrounded by the beauty of other elven women. To my sister it comes so naturally and she loves balls and feasts here at the palace, but I feel like I do not belong."

"Why?" Legolas asked, stopping to look at her. "You have every grace required to be the brightest star of my Father's court. Your beauty is unsurpassed by any maiden of the Green Wood and your wisdom is second to none. Do not sell yourself short Thrimalia Hyarmenohtar. You are one of the most highly thought of elves in this realm and you deserve to be so."

"You are too kind Legolas. I do not deserve such praise."

"Yes you do and the sooner you acknowledge that the sooner you will be the great general I know you can be." She blushed a little and looked away. He gently placed his hand on her face and brought it round so that she had to look at him. "Please say that you will be at the Celebration of Summer," his voice was little more than a whisper. "It will not be the same without you there."

She raised her eyes. "If it will make you happy how can I say no?" Her voice was equally quiet as his. At the sight of her looking at him through her long eyelashes, her eyes clear and sparkling from the cold air, a pink tinge on her cheeks, a sudden wave of madness washed over him and he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. On hearing her sharp intake of breath, he opened his eyes and saw the look of shock on her face, bringing him to his senses.

He pulled back from her, realising the mistake he was about to make. "I'm so sorry Thrimalia. I don't know what I was thinking. We should get you back to your home." He turned and began walking towards her hut. The shock of what had just happened kept her feet rooted to the spot for a few moments. Had the Prince of the Green Wood really just almost kissed her? 

She quickly realised that he had already walked away and ran to catch up with him. As she slowed down and began to walk by his side, he spoke to her. "I think it best if we do not speak about what just happened. I was being stupid. I do not want anything to come between us."

"As you wish." They proceeded to walk in silence until they came to the beech tree in which her hut was built. "Thank you for walking me back Legolas."

"It is my pleasure. Are you all right here, living alone?" he asked. He suddenly didn't like to think of her living in the forest on her own. "Do you not miss living with others?"

"Obviously I miss my family, but they have their own home in the South. I am happy living here near the city."

"But would you not prefer to live IN the city? Surely things get lonely here."

"I like the silence. It affords me time to read and just to enjoy the forest. I have friends enough when I am in the City, the time alone here is nice."

"I imagine it is. Good night Thrimalia. I will see you tomorrow." She turned away from him and climbed the ladder into her hut. Legolas quickly turned and hurried away, mortified by his actions.

He headed towards the groves. He needed time to think about what had just happened. She was his pupil, not an object of affection. He had such hopes for Valmari and himself, why was he suddenly feeling this way over a child? Yes she was beautiful, but beyond his reach surely.

He came to the Pallion grove and began to wander among the fruit, which was now covered in the blue spots which showed it had become poisonous. He was reminded of Ariel. He had often walked here with her. This was the place where she would impart her wisdom about love to him. Where she would badger him to consider what he desired in a wife. The sense of peace being with Thrimalia had brought him began to fade and he became angry just thinking about Ariel. He still could not believe what she had done to him in front of all those people. He still felt humiliated.

He turned a corner and suddenly there she was, sitting on a bench staring at the orange sky. She heard his footsteps and turned to see who it was coming towards her. She stood when she saw it was the Prince.

"Your Highness," she said, curtseying. "I had hoped to see you here. We have much to discuss."

"Yes we do." He took a deep breath to keep his anger down and sat down on the bench. She took the seat beside him. "Why have you sent another in your place these past three days?"

"I needed time to cool down. Had I seen you before now, I would have been unable to keep my temper in check. We cannot go on this way though. I have a job to do here and I cannot very well do it if we are avoiding each other. So I propose that we make attempts to heal this breach between us."

"Very well. I accept your apology."

"My apology!"

"Yes, is that not what you were just offering?"

"It certainly was not. I have nothing to apologise for."

"I beg to differ milady, but I think you do. You humiliated me in front of all of the nobles of this land. You have made me a laughing stock."

"And you insulted me in the worst possible way highness." Her voice was now beginning to raise.

"I think I had good reason to ask those questions of you. You are supposed to be here in the city working to help me, not to go cavorting around with whomever takes your fancy."

"I do not put my position here second to my 'fancy' as you call it. For my sins, your future is my main priority."

"Well, it did not seem that way when you were entertaining Herdrin and Elrond." She stood up and glared down at him.

"The people who I take to be my friends are none of your business. I will not be dictated to by your jealousy. If I wish to spend what little time I have away from you with another man, that is what I will do. You are not my husband and you are not my father."

"Thank the Valar for that. I do not know what would become of my sanity if I had such an intimate relationship with someone like you. But perhaps other men are not so fussy when it comes down to virtue."

The look on her face turned to pure fury and she turned from him and began to walk away, not trusting herself to speak. However, she could not leave without saying one last thing and she turned back leaving him with her final, parting words. "Once again Prince, your words have been offensive beyond anything I have ever heard before. Do not expect to see me tomorrow or any day soon. As from this moment, I will not serve you again," and with that she left, with the intention of never seeing her former master again.


	11. Father and Daughter

__

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love to hear from you and I'm glad that so many people like it. Those of you who have pointed out that my grammar isn't the best, you are totally right but don't blame me, blame the English system of education, where grammar wasn't even taught in schools when I was at primary school in the 1980's (it might be different now).

Also, just one little question, what exactly is a Mary-Sue? I'm not exactly familiar with fan-fiction lingo and I'd like to know what one is just so I can know whether my story is one or not. I get the distinct impression that it might just be.

Anyway, here's another part for you all to enjoy. Please review. I really like to hear what everyone thinks, even if you do think it's terrible.

****

Chapter Eleven - Father and Daughter

Ariel stormed into her chambers, slamming the doors behind her. She had never been so angry with anyone in her life. The fury she felt was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. How dare he speak to her like that, accuse her of such things. He may have been a prince, but he was not above the common rules of courtesy. Indeed, other elves would have been appalled by his behaviour for Ariel knew of no race of people more fair or kind.

She paced the floor of her room, trying to decide what to do. Her heart told her that she should remain in the city and wait for the bad feeling between herself and the Prince to fade away. The king had asked her to find his son a wife and she did not want to let him down. Her head, however, told her to leave. She could not help a male who was so prone to such insulting outbursts. He clearly thought of nobody but himself and thus was destined to while away the ages alone. There was another part of her though, which told her not to accept this scenario at face value. There was more happening here than she could know. Perhaps she should stay and simply allow events to run their course.

She pondered these things long and hard, but the thing which kept coming into her head was the image of the disdainful look on the Prince's face when he had looked at her and talked of her lovers. She wanted nothing more than to slap him again, wiping the smug grin from his face. Why should it be any of his business that she had entertained lovers before she came into his service? He had an armies worth of females, both human and elvish, notched onto his bedpost. How dare he lecture her about virtue. She had never taken a lover for the sake of it, never had she sought the arms of another simply to stop herself from feeling lonely, to keep her warm at night, for her own amusement. Why should she be made to feel so cheap because he was a hypocrite?

She stopped pacing and walked purposefully over to her bed, pulling out her trunk from underneath. She sat on the floor in front of it and undid the buckles throwing the lid open. It was empty except for a small lacquered box in the bottom. She picked it up and carefully opened the lid. Suddenly the room was filled with the chimes of a beautiful elvish tune. In this music box she kept her most precious things.

She carefully lifted each item out of the box, looking it over and gently replacing it. Finally she came to the small blue book which was her most treasured possession. It was the book of her ancestors, telling the stories of the most beloved women of her people. The stories of these women made her even more angry when she thought of the Prince's words. When he called her virtue into question he insulted every generation of her family and for that she would not stand.

She stood up and walked out into the red lit corridor. She had suddenly become determined that she would not stay in the realm another night, not if all she would get from it was more pain. Her life was hard enough without some self righteous male making it even more difficult.

She came to the door of the King's council chambers and informed the guard who stood outside that she wished for an audience with the King as soon as possible. He offered her a seat and went into the chamber. It was not long before he returned and ushered her inside.

The King was sitting over a mountain of papers with the Queen sitting on one side of him and Lord Elrond on the other. He bade her take a seat at the table with them. 

"What troubles you Ariel?" He asked, without looking up from his papers. "I hope all is well"

"I am afraid it is not Your Majesty." He looked up at her.

"What is the matter dear?" The Queen asked. "Is it my son, is he ill?"

"No Majesty, Prince Legolas is in excellent health. I believe."

"You believe?" The king said questioningly. "You do not know?"

"I confess I do not. That is why I asked for an audience with you Sire. I will not be evasive with my wishes Sire, I would like for you to release me from my service to your son. I wish to leave to Woodland Realm as soon as possible."

"Why?" the King asked, clearly surprised by her request. "I had thought you happy among my people."

"Oh Sire I am. Do not think this a slight on your Kingdom or your people. If I could I would live out my life here in Eryn Lasgalen, but I fear that all too soon the time has come when I must leave and move on to my next pupil."

"But what about Legolas? Has he yet found a wife?"

"No Milord, but I do not think I can teach him any more than I have already. He no longer listens to my advice. A gulf has opened up between us and I do not think we can progress much more. So I have come to beg of you to release me from my service."

"If that is your desire Milady, I will not deny you. I would not have anyone staying longer in the Greenwood than they desired. If you prepare your things I shall have a carriage made ready to take your belongings anywhere you wish to go."

"You are most gracious Majesty, I hope to be ready to leave by sunset."

"Your carriage shall be waiting to take you from the city." She curtseyed to the King, Queen and Elrond, who was looking at her thoughtfully. Queen Taedriel looked at her sadly and stood.

"I shall miss you my dear. Whether you realise it or not, you have changed my son already, I just regret that you can do no more."

"So do I Ma'am." She turned and left the room, making her way back to her own chambers. Once inside she went straight over to her wardrobe and began to remove her clothes, carefully folding them and placing them neatly in her trunk.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to live beneath the shadow which had developed between herself and the Prince. At the same time however she felt an unease beginning to creep into her system. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it told her to stay.

She thought back to that afternoon. Even with the bad feeling which existed between herself and Prince Legolas she had been working at her job, trying to bring love into his life. Her teatime appointment with Lady Thrimalia had been most beneficial. Ariel was more convinced than ever that the Prince and the Warrior were a perfect match. Thrimalia's passion for life and thirst for adventure had surprised even Ariel, who had already seen these qualities behind the quiet exterior. She was a great wit and a lover of art and poetry, even writing her own when the muse took her. That combined with her obvious beauty indicated that out of all the Elves in the Greenwood, Thrimalia was the only one capable of capturing the Prince's heart. Ariel could not help but sigh when she imagined their children, they would be the most perfect beings. Beautiful, intelligent, artistic with an unsurpassed love of the world around them

Ariel had purposefully made it so that Thrimalia was late for her practice session, knowing that Legolas would worry about his pupil. This worry could be the spark needed to ignite the flame of love in both of them, although she knew it wouldn't take much. Thrimalia had mentioned on more than one occasion during the afternoon, how kind and patient the Prince was as a teacher and Ariel could tell that she also thought about how handsome he was. The Prince had also mentioned how highly he esteemed his pupil and Ariel had seen how he looked at her. Most of the time it was that of a proud father looking upon his favourite child, but when he thought nobody was looking his eyes would rake over her body and his look would be one of longing, as if she were his next breath.

A frown however quickly settled on Ariel's face. How could she willingly encourage such a wonderful person as Thrimalia to fall in love with the Prince, knowing what she knew now? She was beginning to believe that he could never truly love anyone but himself.

There was a knock on the door. She debated with herself as to whether she should answer. What if it were Prince Legolas come to argue with her some more, or the King and Queen wanting to dissuade her from leaving? She thought about it for a few moments before calling for whoever it was to enter. The door opened and the intruder walking in as she was taking another of her gowns from the wardrobe.

"So you really intend to leave," Ariel turned around to see Lord Elrond standing in her doorway. She folded the gown and placed it in her trunk.

"Yes, I cannot stay here any longer."

"What is wrong Ariel?"

"It is as I told the King and Queen, I do not believe I can do anymore good here."

"Yes, that is what you said, but I am blessed with instinct and I know that what you say is not what is forcing you to leave like this. Tell me what troubles you my child?"

"It is nothing My Lord."

"It is the argument you had with Legolas at the ball is it not?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"You should have heard the things he said." She sat down on the bed and he joined her.

"I am sure he has said much worse in his lifetime. He is short of temper and allows his passion to rule his speech. I have known him since his infancy and trust me, he has always been the same."

"He accused me of being your lover, he called my virtue into question. He insinuated that I was a harlot."

"That is a fell deed to be sure, but I know that he could have said worse."

"Indeed I do not think he could. Not only was it an insult to me, but he disrespected the women to whom I owe my heritage and he disgraced your good name."

"To be thought of as the lover of such a beautiful woman is no disgrace Ariel. Legolas does not think before he speaks. Yes you deserve an apology, but he is stubborn and it will not be easy for him to do so. Please do not be driven out of the Greenwood by his faults. I suspect that you are greatly saddened by this turn of events, possibly more than you realise yourself. I believe that before this happened you and the Prince were great friends. You can be that again Ariel."

"No we cannot. I do not feel that I can trust him again."

"If that is how you feel then I cannot dissuade you, but do not leave tonight, please. My sons and I leave the Green Wood in three days time, wait until then and we will escort you to where ever you wish to go. Perhaps you might wish to visit Imladris again. There will always be a place that is forever yours in the Last Homely House. Either way, do not just leave. I have waited too long to lay eyes on you again for you to just leave for another ten years."

"I too have waited a long time for us to be brought together again Milord. I will wait with you and your sons. It will be an honour to have you as my travelling companions." They smiled broadly at each other and Elrond moved forward and kissed her brow.

Suddenly he felt a smooth object beneath his fingers and realised that he had been touching it for some time. He looked down and saw that his hand rested on a small lacquered box. He picked it up and studied the pictures on it.

"It has been many years since last I saw this but it looks the same as it did on the day I gave it to you."

"I treasure it Milord, as if it was handed down to me by my own father."

"My heart is glad for it was given with the love of a father for his daughter. May I?"

"By all means, there is nothing I keep in there that you have not seen before." He opened the box and the room was filled with the rich sounds the elvish music. He looked over its contents, but his hand was instantly drawn to the book of her people. He picked it up and opened it.

"I did love her you know." His voice was sad. "I had thought that my love would be enough."

"Do not be downhearted Milord. I do not doubt your love for her, but love alone is not enough, you know that as well as I do. It has to be something more. I do not believe that a love like that has existed in any age between any two people. The great lovers of the songs and stories did not love enough to achieve what is needed."

"Yes I know. But it did not make the pain of losing her any easier to bear."

"As you know, I cannot understand what you felt Milord, but I know better than any that it was not your fault." He put his hand on hers and looked at her.

"I am proud to call you daughter Ariel Aaecien."

"And I am glad to have you as a father." He reached out for her and she fell into his embrace. Nothing more was said between the pair that day. They just stayed there like that, thinking about what might have been if history had been kinder to both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plot thickens, review me and tell me what you think. All will be explained in due course and all of this will make sense.


	12. Shame

__

Thanks for all of the really great reviews you have given me. They really help. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm in my final year of University and am just coming up to finals leaving me little time to write. I'll try my best to update quicker in future, but it might be another long dry spell.

****

Chapter Twelve

Beledien quietly opened the door to the Prince's chambers and entered. She hoped to lay out his clothes and his breakfast and quickly rouse him before making a swift exit. Since the night of the New Year's Ball she had been attending to the Prince in Ariel's place and every morning he had been in a vile mood, doubtless due to the amount of wine and ale he was drinking at night. She remembered the Prince and his drinking from before he went away to war. She, like the rest of his people, had hoped that he had left this behind him. Clearly their hopes were ill founded.

She looked over at the Prince's sleeping form. He was lying face down, so she could not see his eyes, but the steady rhythm of his breathing suggested that he still slept. She set his breakfast down on the table before retrieving clean clothes from the wardrobe. She laid out these garments on a chair and quickly set about arranging everything just as the Prince liked it, all the time hoping that he remained asleep. She had no desire to be on the wrong end of his temper that morning.

"You needn't be so eager to be out of my presence." She jumped and dropped the spoon she had in her hand. She turned to see the Prince wide away, sitting up in bed watching her.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, if I woke you," she said before going back to her duties.

"I was not asleep. I slept very little last night."

"I am sorry to hear that Highness, do you feel unwell?

"No, I am fine, just thinking things over." She went over to the drapes and tugged them open, allowing light to enter through the room's solitary window. "How long is she going to keep this up for?"

"I am sorry Sire?"

"Ariel, for how long does she propose to pretend that I do not exist? I am beginning to tire of her games."

"I have no answers for you highness, I simply do my duty." She turned back to the breakfast things, ashamed that she had just lied to her Prince. The truth was that she did know exactly what was happening. Ariel came to her every morning with instructions for the Prince's day. Beledien was little more than a puppet, with Ariel pulling the strings. However she knew of the lady's plans to relinquish her duties and leave the Greenwood on the morrow with Lord Elrond and his sons. She had been sworn to secrecy though and had made a promise to Ariel that the Prince would not find out from her.

"Are you to train with Lady Thrimalia today milord?" Ariel had already told her that he would be, but she needed to make it seem that she was not receiving instructions.

"Yes I shall."

"Would you like me to retrieve your long bow or swords Highness?"

"Neither thank you, I will organise my own weapons if you don't mind." Beledien ignored his statement. His ill humour no longer surprised or saddened her. She had quickly learned, on entering his service, that his charm was very much confined to moonlit strolls and bedtime stories.

She finished what she was doing and turned to the Prince. "If there is nothing else Sire I have duties to attend to."

"Yes of course, you are dismissed."

"If you need any assistance later sire, I shall be in the Western Quarter helping Ariel..." she suddenly realised what she was saying.

"Helping Ariel. Helping Ariel what?"

Beledien looked to her feet. She could not believe she had been so foolish. She had promised that not a word would escape her lips. So much for the word of the Elves. She could not, however, deny her Prince information, when he had expressly asked it of her.

"I have been charged by Your Mother, the Queen, to assist Ariel in preparing to leave Eryn Lasgalen."

"Leave!" His eyes widened and he sat bolt upright. He allowed himself a few seconds to let this sink in before leaning back onto his headboard. "She is leaving." His voice had now softened.

"Yes Sire. She is to depart at dusk tomorrow and then travel to Imladris with Lord Elrond and his sons." She could tell that he was shocked by this news, although she was not sure what he expected. The way he had acted at the ball was appalling. Ariel had every right not to want to see him.

"You may go," he said quietly.

"Thank you Sire," she bowed and left the room, hoping her betrayal of Ariel's confidence would not lead to dire consequences.

* * * * *

Legolas wandered down the red lit corridors of the city towards the front gate. He was late for his training session with Thrimalia. He couldn't find the energy to rush though. She would just have to wait. He was still in shock at the revelation that Ariel was leaving. He knew that things were bad between them, but that their quarrel had gone this far was news to him. He was not ready for her to leave. He was just starting to think that they were making a connection.

The gates opened and he crossed the bridge, the great Beech trees casting shadows on his face which mirrored the shadows in his mind. As he got closer to the training area, he could hear the clear ringing of laughter above the sounds of arrows flying and swords clanging. Even though it was a sound he had never heard before, he knew who that laugh belonged to. He entered the arena and among all of the training guard members was the source of that laughter, Thrimalia. She was sat upon the ground with one of the sons of Elrond. They were talking very avidly and it seemed that Elladan, for that is who he had determined it to be, was telling some story which was greatly amusing her. For a moment he felt the cold stab of jealousy. She had never laughed that way at one of his stories.

He walked over to them. "Thrimalia." She looked up at him and a look of sheer horror crossed her face. She jumped to her feet and stood to attention. "Your High... Legolas, I am sorry I..."

"Do not apologise. It is I who should be saying I am sorry, for I am late." At this point Elladan stood.

"I should leave you now so that you might train. I have been honoured to meet you Thrimalia Hyarmenohtar, may our acquaintance last beyond the ages."

"Farewell Elladan, Son of Elrond." They placed their hands over their hearts and bowed to each other. Elladan turned away, acknowledging Legolas's presence only with a distasteful glance. This took Legolas aback somewhat. He had always been on good terms with the Son's of Elrond.

"Will you give me a moment Thrimalia?"

"Of course Legolas," he turned and left the practice arena.

"Elladan," he called to the dark haired elf's retreating back. Elladan stopped and turned back. Legolas jogged over to where he stood. "You are well, Son of Elrond?"

"Yes Highness, I am well." Legolas was shocked once more. Never in all their years of friendship had Elladan used his title.

"I have not seen you or your Brother since the ball. I hear you have spent many hours in the company of Ariel Aaecien." The dark haired elf's jaw twitched at the mention of her name.

"That I have. Ariel is a very dear friend. Practically a sister to my brother and I, though we do not share blood, we share the bond of siblings."

"Is it true that she is to depart with you and your party on the morrow?"

"Yes, it is true. She wished to be no more in Eryn Lasgalen." Legolas's face fell, he had hoped that Beledien had been mistaken. "I cannot imagine why this news surprises you, surely you did not expect her to stay after that scene at the ball."

"Our quarrel is so easily fixed though. If only she would come to me and ap..."

"Do not finish that sentence Legolas. Do not even think about asking her to apologise. You did your best to humiliate her that night. You took all of your spite and jealousy and you took it out on her. If this is the way you behave, then you are undeserving of the constant loyalty she has shown you. Your conduct has brought a shadow on the house of Oropher and shame on the race of Elves." He turned away and walked off angrily.

Legolas was shell shocked. To hear the gentle Lord of Rivendell speak in such a way was unprecedented. He turned back to the arena and made his way to where Thrimalia was waiting for him. For the first time since the ball, he began to feel a sense of shame at his treatment of Ariel. Perhaps his words were too harsh. He hadn't been able to help himself though. He had always been a passionate being and quick to temper, and on that occasion, he had been more than a little jealous.

In the practice arena, Thrimalia was practising her swordplay with two members of the guard. They were both tiring fast under her constant attack, and were resorting to only defensive moves. He could see however that she was merely toying with them, if she wanted to, she could end the fight at any time.

As she spun around she saw her teacher watching her sparring. She quickly forced one of her partners to the ground and the other into a corner. They conceded their loss to her and happily went back to sparring with each other. She walked over to Legolas. "I hope everything is all right Legolas."

"Everything is fine." She could tell that he was lying but who was she to question a Prince? "We shall practice with long knives today." She went over to the armour rack she was occupying and unsheathed her knives. They were beautifully crafted but, unlike her sword, were hardly used. There was something about knives which she disliked intensely. They were ugly and brutal, lacking the nobility of the sword, or the honour of unarmed combat. They are easy to conceal and therefore the weapon of choice for the dishonourable. She could never work out why her prince favoured them so.

The found a space among the practising guard members and faced each other. Legolas unsheathed the white knives which had been with him in the shadow of Orodruin. Like his sword, they were battered from the constant assaults they had been put through.

The pair began duelling. Their skills were obvious to all who were watching. However is was also clear that Legolas's heart wasn't in it. There was something in the way he moved, in his attack, which made it clear that his mind was on other things. Thrimalia could almost feel the tension and despair coming off him in waves, but she kept up the fight until Legolas dropped back and sheathed his knives.

"I am sorry Thrimalia, but my head is elsewhere. I cannot continue today."

"Are you ill? Should I call for a healer?" Legolas looked at his pupil and was touched by the genuine concern which dwelled in her eyes.

"I am well, I just cannot concentrate and I fear I make a bad sparring partner."

"Oh no Legolas, you could never be an inferior fighter, you have the skills of the oldest Kings."

"Thank you, your words are too kind, but I do thank you. I give you leave to take the day off. I do not think we will continue today."

"Thank You," she bowed and headed the her armour rack, sheathing her knives and taking up her bow. She then went and found an unoccupied target where she began to practice. Legolas sighed. He had hoped that by taking the day off, she would go into the woods and be with the nature he knew she loved, not head to the archery targets once again.

However, he decided not to lecture her at that time, he had other things he wished to attend to. He walked towards the groves, his mind occupied with the thought of the Green Wood without Ariel's presence. He had come to rely on her being there, he hadn't realised it until now, but she had become a part of his life.

He came to one of the walls which surrounded the groves, but something stopped him from going in. Instead he climbed one of the trees which overlooked the place. He settled himself on a branch and looked to the Pallion Groves. They were empty. He had hoped to see Ariel, sitting among the, now blue, berries, but she was not there. He closed his eyes and tried to visualise her, to capture her grey eyes and pale skin in his mind's eye, but he couldn't. He wanted so much to see her before she left. He would take back everything he had said, if he could just say goodbye to her. In a very short time she had become special to him.

Suddenly he heard voices below him. He could not see them through the dense leaves and branches of the tree, but he knew who they were. The Sons of Elrond had unmistakable voices and he would know the clear resonance of Ariel's tones anywhere. He listened attentively to what was being said.

"And then Arwen pushed Elrohir, he was so surprised that he stumbled backwards five feet before falling into the Ford." The laughter of the trio rang out through the forest like birdsong.

"Excuse me for a moment, I shall catch up." This was the powerful voice of Lord Elrond. Suddenly Legolas could see them. Ariel was between the twins, her arms linked with theirs. They began to walk towards the Pallion, but for some reason, Ariel steered them away. This made Legolas smile to himself. It was as if the Pallion was a place she shared only with him.

"So this is where you are hiding Green Leaf," a voice said behind him. He was so shocked that he almost tumbled from his perch. He turned to see Lord Elrond sitting on a branch just behind his own. His mind had been so fixed on Ariel that he hadn't heard the elf lord climbing the oak tree.

"Lord Elrond, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask the same of you. We have seldom seen you since the ball. Your company has been missed."

"Not by all," he said, eyeing Ariel and the twins.

"Perhaps not, but you know it didn't have to be that way. After the ball she was willing to forgive you, even though you had questioned her honour and cast aspersions on somebody she thinks very highly of. Had you shown a little humility it could have been over days ago, but once you accused her a second time she became less forgiving. You have angered and humiliated her."

"I know, I was simply..."

"Jealous? Jealousy is an emotion which is unbecoming of the first born, especially a Prince of his people. You have a passionate nature Legolas, and I have no doubt that one day you will love so deeply that your passions will be channelled into great tenderness, but until then you must learn to control your anger. You have already seen what it can do."

"Yes milord." They sat in silence for a few moments before Legolas tentatively asked a question. "What exactly is your relationship with Ariel? She speaks of you with such love and fondness that I know not what to make of it."

"Ariel never knew her father personally. She has heard tales of his deeds but has not known his touch or voice since she was a babe in arms. As an infant she was brought to Imladris by her mother, and there she remained with us until she was ten. Her mother travelled Middle Earth teaching the loveless as Ariel does now. She knew that it was no life for such a young child. I was fond of Aaecien and so I and my sons raised her child, instructing her in the ways of the elves and of her own kin."

"The Rohirrim?" Legolas interjected.

"Among others. Ariel's heritage is complicated, but I will not speak of it more as that is for her to tell if she so wishes. I will however tell you this, whatever affection or fondness Ariel feels for me, it is not love, you can take my word for that."

"I do not want her to leave Elrond. I feel something between us. I do not know what it is though. It certainly isn't love, it might not even be friendship for I am not sure if I even trust her. There is just something. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all. There is a bond between you, the nature of that bond will become obvious in time, but for that bond to become a success will depend on you Legolas. The work is your entirely."

"How am I to do that if she is not here?"

"Go to her. Persuade her remain here for I am convinced that she wishes to stay as much as you want her to. A sadness has descended on her since the ball. She has of course tried to hide it, but I am the closest thing she has had to a father, I know when she is unhappy. Find her now, beg her forgiveness and she may agree to stay."

Legolas looked to where Ariel was being amused by Elladan and Elrohir, re-enacting one of their many fights with orcs or spiders or some other such foulness. They suddenly stopped though and turned to Ariel, bowing before leaving. Legolas turned to Elrond, a confused look on his face.

"I have called them back to the palace to speak with me. If you hurry you will catch Ariel before she decides to leave." Legolas smiled at the elf lord. "Speak well Legolas Greenleaf, may your words put you back on your true path." Legolas descended the tree and headed to the orchard, praying to the Valar that Ariel would accept what he had to say, and that they could be as they were, what ever that was.


	13. Reconciliations

__

Hi everyone. Thank you all for being so patient. I know that has been a long time coming. I have recently graduated from University and so I don't have such easy access to computers or the internet anymore. I will update whenever I can, but I am not entirely sure how often that will be.

Thanks for all the great reviews, as always nice reviews and constructive

criticism are welcome, I want to know what everyone who is reading this story thinks of it. I hope you all enjoy this next part and that I can get more out much sooner.

Chapter Thirteen - Reconciliations

Ariel looked around the apple orchard. She was somewhat at a loss. One moment she was watching Elladan and Elrohir re-enact the infamous Battle of the Ford for her and the next she was sitting there alone. She had become accustomed to their being called away by their father. Sometimes she got so used to just being with them and thinking of them as her big brothers, that she forgot they were elf lords with over 2000 winters behind them.

She sighed heavily. She was bored. Beledien had arranged all of her things for travelling and her affairs were tied up, well all but one. She had yet to tell the Prince that she was leaving. She had been thinking about it for days and she still hadn't worked out how to do it. The easiest thing would be to write a letter and have it delivered after she was gone, or perhaps she could say nothing at all. She knew though that such a course was a cowards way out and if she was anything, she wasn't a coward. She had to tell him in person, to push back her anger and to speak with him face to face. That way she would retain the moral high ground that she was sure she held.

She stood up, allowing her heavy velvet skirts to fall around her ankles, the hem skimming the soft earth. She sometimes envied the elven women who felt so comfortable in both fine gowns and a man's tunic alike. As a Lady of the Rohirrim and a Daughter of the Blessed she had been trained from birth to always dress and act as a lady should. She was no warrior and had no desire to become one. To dress as a man went against everything her mother had taught her. This didn't make her gowns any less cumbersome or awkward to move in though.

She tried to move forward but her feet wouldn't let her. She just couldn't face what she was going back to the city to do. She couldn't bare the thought of seeing him. Not if doing so would result in another disagreement between them. Perhaps a walk in the forest would help clear her head, give her the courage to do what she had to do. Also she had a desire to drink in the sights and sound of the forest before she quit Eryn Lasgalen for good. She made her way towards the entrance to the groves and out into the forest.

As she treaded the paths that had been created by millennia of the first born lightly making their way through the trees, her thoughts were heavy. She could not think of anything other than what she would say to the Prince when she finally came face to face with him but the only conclusion she could make was that she had nothing to say to him. It would be best if she left the city quietly.

So deep was she in her thoughts that she did not notice that she was being followed. The elf was so close that had she stopped suddenly he would not have been able to stop himself walking into her. He knew that he should make his presence known to her, but he couldn't. He wanted to be near her for just a little longer before ruining the moment.

Ariel began to walk over to one of the great beech trees which filled the forest. She reached out her hand and gently allowed her fingers to run over the bark savouring the feel. This action touched him. That she so loved the Green Wood, his home, gave him a sense of pride. He decided that this was a good time to reveal his presence. He couldn't put it off. He had to speak to her.

"Milady Ariel," he said, advancing towards her. "I am pleased to see you, I have been looking for you." She looked up hopefully, she longed to see someone who would ease her tortured mind.

"Oh, it is you," she said, slightly disappointed, her face falling.

"Well I am glad my presence fills you with such joy," he replied sarcastically. She gritted her teeth and put on a welcoming face for decorum's sake.

"I am sorry, you have caught me in the midst of a melancholy day but there is no excuse for my incivility. I do apologise."

"Not even when you are being uncivil to the cause of all your woes?"

"The cause of my woes? The jealousies of the Prince are not your fault Herdrin. It is his behaviour that has caused my ill spirits, not yours."

"Then why are you wishing that it is he who has come to seek you out?"

"How did you know that?"

"Some of my bloodline have the gift of foresight and others have the instinct of great warriors, I was blessed with insight."

"To know why a person does what they do or what they are thinking is a gift indeed, you are lucky. You are also right, I had hoped that the Prince would seek me out. I feel like a coward leaving the Green Wood without having seen him."

"So it is true. I had hoped to come here and have you refute the rumours of your leaving."

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear. I wish I could relent and remain in the Green Wood, but too much has happened. I just wish that the Prince and I could have made some sort of truce before my departure."

"Then why do you not seek him out yourself?"

"A coward I may be, but a fool I am not. If he is choosing to avoid me then I can only assume that he is not ready to heal the breach and that he still harbours resentment towards me. I will not put myself through another argument with him."

"For want of a simple apology, I will lose my dear friend."

"You will not lose my friendship Herdrin. You are always welcome, wherever I am. You have become dear to me and trust me, that is not something which happens very often."

"I am pleased you said that, I had begun to fear that I meant nothing to you."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"Whenever I am with you, you seem to be holding something back, as if you do not want to open up." He moved closer to her, stopping only when he was within a hairs breadth of her.

"You are uncovering my secrets now. The truth is I am cautious by nature. I teach men how to love, but this has made me too practical for my own good. I have missed you since your return West. I miss the time we spent together." Herdrin smiled at this.

"I missed you too." He moved his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek, his expression turning serious. "How is it that you can be so beautiful, yet have the fragile mortal body of the race of men? I have lived over 200 score years in Arda and have never come across one of the first born with the grace or serenity that you possess."

"I suppose I am just lucky."

"This is not luck. The Valar do not bestow such gifts without exacting their price. What secrets are you keeping from me Ariel Aaecien?"

"I keep no secrets."

"Yes you do, I can tell. But I need not know them. I know enough of you already. I am sure that nothing you could reveal to me could stop me from feeling the way I do about you." He began to lean closer to her.

"Herdrin what are you doing?" He placed a finger on her lips before replacing it with his own mouth. She knew she must stop him, but she craved the contact, even though she knew that she could get little out of it. It had been a long time since she had last taken a lover, and the temptation to do so know was great, but she knew she could not. To give in to Herdrin's demanding lips would cost her too much. After a few moments of revelling in the warmth of his touch she pulled away.

"Herdrin, we cannot. I wish I could explain to you why, but I cannot. You must trust me that I do the right thing." He pulled away from her, looking a little flushed.

"Of course, I...I...I don't know what to say. I am sorry."

"Do not apologise. I did enjoy it. I just could not allow myself to enjoy it for any longer. Please though, do not ask me why for it is a secret best kept to myself."

"As you wish milady." She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you sir." he looked around and noticed that the sun was beginning to disappear over the tops of the trees. "I should return to the city. I am to leave once the sun is down."

"Allow me to escort you." He offered her his arm.

"Thank you sir." She took his arm and they began to walk.

"How fairs your sister?"

"She is well, though I fear she misses the Prince. She has been much quieter than usual since we all returned to our home. She has been keeping herself out of doors most of the time. Sitting alone in the forest, or going to her lake." This made Ariel think. She had instantly dismissed Valmari as a suitable consort for the exuberant Prince of the Green Wood. Before she had spied nothing of passion in her demeanour, but perhaps she was wrong. It would please her to find that her assumptions had been false and that Valmari and the Prince could be happy together.

"I did not realise that they had become so close."

"I believe that they met often in the days after the ball." Again, Ariel was surprised. She had heard that the Princes days had been spent drinking and generally being in a vile mood. As she thought about that happy possibility that the Prince and Valmari might marry, her attention drifted towards the large tree that stood before them for in it, she could see her master. Her eyes connected with those of the prince and she stopped.

Herdrin, who had carried on walking, stopped and turned back when he realised that Ariel was no longer alongside him. "Ariel, what is it?" She did not hear him. "Are you all right?" Still no response. He turned his head to try and find what it was that had captured her attention so. His eyes scanned the leaves of the great beech tree until he saw the face of Prince Legolas. He was sitting on a branch looking done, his gaze locked with Ariel's. Herdrin saw this as his cue to leave.

"Milady I take my leave of you now, but I will be back to see you before you depart."

"Mmm," Ariel murmured, not taking in anything that he said. He bowed to her and the Prince, neither of whom noticed, before walking off towards the city. As soon as he was out of sight Legolas jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouching position. He straightened up and slowly advanced towards Ariel.

"My lady," he said, bowing with his hand over his heart.

"Sire," she responded with a curtsey. The stood there, gazes locked, for some time before either realised that they had not said a word beyond their greeting. The truth was, despite the hours spent thinking about this moment, neither could find the words to express all that needed to be said.

"I have been looking for you," Legolas said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, you have found me," she responded, silently berating herself for being so abrupt. She had vowed to herself that she would show no sign of the resentment she felt towards him. To her surprise though, she didn't come back at him with a snide remark, he just looked to the floor, a little shame faced, making Ariel feel guilty.

"What can I help you with Sire?" she asked, being a little more civilised.

"I wanted... I ... I just..." Ariel smiled to herself at seeing him so flustered.

"Perhaps you can tell me as we take a walk. I have a desire to see the Pallion once more."

"As you wish Milady." They turned around and headed back in the direction of the orchard.

"How long has Herdrin been back in this part of the Green Wood?"

"I do not know Sire. I believe he may only have returned today." Ariel's fists clenched. She did not want Herdrin's name brought up. It would only lead to more unpleasantness between them. The truth was Legolas had seen Ariel's encounter with the Elf lord and it had made him feel jealous, but he had to conceal that emotion if he was to have any hope of reconciling with his aide.

"Did he happen to mention his sister?" He asked as they stepped onto the paths which wound through the Pallion grove.

"He did. It would seem that she misses your company Sire for she has been in a state of melancholy since her departure." Ariel sneaked a glance at him and was pleased to see that he was smiling at this information. Perhaps she really was wrong about the two of them.

Legolas reached out and plucked one of the blue berries from the closest bush. He carefully inspected it. "The healers will be harvesting out here soon. The will select the best berries for their healing potions."

"And no longer will they cause insanity."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I remember everything you say. The spotted berry causes madness, when it turns blue it has healing powers, the pink makes it good for wine and the crimson fruit is an aphrodisiac."

"I am impressed milady, that you listen to my nonsense so carefully. However I have said some things recently that I would rather you forget." She looked to his earnest face and smiled. She took a seat and motioned for the Prince to sit beside her.

"So you finally understand why I am so angry with you?"

"Yes Milady I do. I have behaved despicably towards you. When I think of the things I have said to you I am ashamed. That guilt I feel for my actions is made even worse when word comes to my ear that you no longer feel at ease in Eryn Lasgalen. That I have made a person want to leave my Kingdom is a wicked thing indeed. I have to come to beg for your forgiveness and to plead with you to stay. I have known you for too short a time too lose you. There is much more I can learn from you. If you leave today I will with the lesser for it."

"I must confess Highness, that I had hoped you would come and ask me not to leave for I have no desire to leave the beauty of the Green Wood behind me just yet. I had started to feel a connection between us. It saddened me that I might never see where that could take us."

"My thoughts exactly Milady." He took her hand between his. "So will you stay? Will you accept my apology, for I do mean it most sincerely."

"Yes I will stay, For I know that you speak in earnest."

"Thank you." He raised her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it. In a second of madness he looked into her eyes and saw something there which urged him on to go further. He leaned in towards her, moving one of his hands to her right cheek. Her lips were so inviting. They looked like they would taste of berries. He just had to taste them.

For a second or two Ariel entertained the idea of allowing him to do what he was clearly going to do, but she thought better of it. Just as she had thought better of it earlier with Herdrin. "Sire," she said softly. He stopped suddenly. "I do not think that would be a good idea."

"Of course not. I... I apologise milady. I know not what came over me."

"Do not worry Highness. It is not the first time such a thing has happened to me." 'And I am sure it will not be the last', she thought sadly before smiling at the Prince and slipping back into the Ariel that she wanted the Prince to know.


	14. Jealousy & Closeness

__

Hello My dear readers,

My apologies for the wait, as always I have a million and one excuses, but I won't bore any of you with them. I hope you enjoy this instalment. I'm nowhere near the end yet, but please hang on in there with me, I will try to make it worth it, I promise.

Just to reaffirm that very little in this story actually belongs to me. The good bits are Tolkien and everything else is probably mine. 

Chapter 14 - Jealousy and Closeness

Legolas looked at his pocket watch. He had asked for Thrimalia's presence over an hour ago and she had yet to appear. He hated summoning her like this but he needed to apologise for ending their practice so abruptly that morning. It was not the custom of elves to carry pocket watches, when time held no meaning the passing of it was not really something that needed noting. This had been a gift from Frodo. When the Hobbits finally returned to The Shire, he had sent gifts to all of the members of the fellowship. He hadn't been able to resist the irony of gifting an immortal with time.

The door to the Council Chambers opened and the King's butler entered. "Milord, the Lady Thrimalia is her to see you. Shall I show her in?"

"Yes, please do." He turned to the door, ready to receive her. Murdris walked back in, Thrimalia closely following. He was surprised to see that she was not dressed in her usual combat gear but a dress. It was a simple dress of green velvet, but it was a dress none the less. Suddenly he was acutely aware that she was more than the commander of his armies, she was a woman, a very beautiful woman. This was not a new thought to him. This had occurred to him on more than one occasion since he returned to the Green Wood, but never was he not disturbed by the revelation.

"Thank you ," Legolas said, dismissing the Murdris. He bowed to the Prince and left the room.

"Thank you for coming, I hope I did not drag you away from company this evening."

"No sire, I was home alone." Legolas was pleased by this. The thought that she was dressing up for a man disturbed him, even though he knew it should not.

"I wanted to apologise for this morning."

"Apologise Highness?"

"For leaving training like that. I have had a few things on my mind recently and there were some things that I needed to clear up. I am afraid that had I stayed I would have made a very bad training partner."

"I do not require an apology Sire. You are very busy, I understand that you cannot devote all your time to my training. I understand that spending so much time with a novice warrior must be tiresome when you are so experienced."

"Thrimalia, I get the feeling that you are under the impression that I am angry with you."

"No sire, of course not."

"The fact that you have started addressing me formally once more suggests that you are nervous of me. Please do not be. This morning was my fault and my fault alone."

"I am sorry Legolas. I did not think when I addressed you. I am still in the habit of thinking of you as my superior. I do not fear you in any way and I still maintain that no apology is necessary but it is gratefully received nonetheless." Legolas smiled at her. He had been worried that his behaviour would make their relationship take a step backwards. He had felt that they were now friends rather than pupil and teacher, he would hate for anything to happen which would change that.

"Was there anything else you wanted of me sire?"

"No, I should let you return to your home. I am sure you must have plans for this evening even if you did not have company." He was curious about her dress. He had never seen her in ladies clothing before. It was a little disconcerting. "I hear there are to be forest circles this night. Will you attend?"

"No, I enjoy the dancing but I seldom enter the circles. My training and studies take up much of my time and I must put them first."

"But you cannot shun the company of others for the sake of your position. I would not have you feel lonely for your work."

"Do not worry Legolas. The nature of my job means that I will always have one person to keep me from feeling alone." She looked at him intensely for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"I am pleased that you feel this way Thrimalia, for I feel the same. I am putting the fate of my Kingdom in your hands. I would not do that if I did not feel comfortable with your friendship."

"Thank you Legolas, but you needn't worry, I do maintain friendships even though it is difficult. In fact I was to receive company tonight."

"Oh I am sorry, I will not keep you. You should have said that you were expecting a friend."

"It is not important. Isál is coming to my flet for supper and then he is going to help me go over some battle strategies that I have been having difficulty with."

"Isál ? The guardsman from the second battalion?"

"Yes that is right. Do you know him?"

"A little. I did not realise that you were so well acquainted with him." He tried to hide the twang of jealousy that snapped at him but he had the feeling he didn't do a very good job.

"Yes, I have known Isál for many years." He noticed a small smile gracing her lips as she spoke his name. "He was with me at the storming of the tower and he has been by my side ever since." The small twang of jealousy within became a wave which he struggled to prevent from becoming visible. "He has been to see me often since I left my family to live near the city." The idea of her entertaining elves in her flet didn't sit well with him. He tried to tell himself that it was a brotherly instinct. That her parents had entrusted her to his care. It was not a notion that he could convince himself of though. He couldn't pretend that he was surprised that other men had an interest in her. She was beautiful. He just worried that these men would not act towards her with honour. He knew little of Isál , but tomorrow he was going to set about learning everything. If he had anything to hide, Legolas would find it.

"I should go, if there is nothing else you want from me sire." In that moment he couldn't stop the thought the was a lot more that he wanted of her, but he was able to bury it quickly, before any hint of it could be presented to her.

"No there is nothing. You don't want to keep your guest waiting."

"Thank you Legolas." She bowed to him and was about to turn to leave when, on impulse, he grabbed her hand. "Sire?"

"Thank you for coming tonight. Seeing you is always a pleasure." He raised her hand and gently brushed his lips across the back of it, before releasing it quickly and letting go. He turned away from her and she left the Council Chambers, feeling confused, yet oddly gratified by the whole encounter.

He looked to the window above him which opened out into the forest. The sun was just creeping into the glade that lay above the city of Thranduil which told him that the sun was setting for another day on the Greenwood. At this time of the day his thoughts traditionally strayed to the delights of the forest circle which awaited him that night, however he was suddenly compelled to do something a little more constructive. He turned to the door and began to make his way to the archery range.

As he neared the practice arena he became aware of someone else there. This was odd. The arena was nearly always empty at that time. Soldiers were too busy thinking about more intimate pleasures than a perfect bull. He could definitely hear the unmistakable sound of a bow being strung. He hoped Thrimalia had not decided to go straight there for extra practice. As much as he had his reservations about her spending time alone with Isál , he did not want her to spend her every waking hour in training.

He came to the gate and looked in to see who was showing such dedication in pursuit of their vocation. He was surprised to see that it was not a young warrior who felt themselves in need of extra practice, it was Ariel. He smiled to himself and quietly walked over to where she was concentrating intensely on the target in front of her. He let her finish off the shot she was making before making his presence known.

"You were right when you said you have little skill with weaponry. Whoever taught you to shoot a bow like that?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to see who was speaking to her.

"Sire, you startled me. I did not realise there was anybody here."

"I am sorry I was just going to practice a little myself. I had not expected you to be here. I thought you had no patience with weapons."

"I do not, but if I am to own such a fine weapon as that longbow you carry on your back right now, then I should really learn how to use it." Legolas looked puzzled for a moment and Ariel laughed. "I know it was made a while ago but surely you have not forgotten the terms of our wager already?"

"Of course not. I just never expected you to use it. You are still very sure that you will win."

"Not very sure Sire. But I still think it likely that it will be another She-elf who will find a permanent place in your heart. As lovely a girl as the Lady Valmari is, I do not believe that she is the one you will spend your immortality with." As she was saying this, she made another shot, and like the others it valiantly flew a few feet before tiredly giving up and landing on the same patch of Earth where several others had chosen to stop. Legolas laughed.

"You have never received any formal archery training have you?"

"No Sire. Elladan offered to teach me once, but I was more interested in learning to dance."

"An occupation which you do beautifully. String your bow," he ordered. She followed the command and took up an arrow. Legolas couldn't help but laugh at her. He had never seen anybody so uncomfortable with a bow.

"Might I ask what is so funny sire? She tried to look annoyed but could not. She knew that at this one pursuit, she was useless.

"There is not one thing that you did just there that was correct."

"Well Sire I think that when it comes to the art of combat it is you who should be the teacher."

"Very well." He put down his own bow and walked up to her. "May I?" he asked, indicating that he would like to change some things about her grip etc. She nodded in agreement. He began the task of correcting the numerous flaws in the way she stood and how she held the bow. "Where did you get the bow from?"

"I borrowed it from Isál ." This made Legolas stutter over his movement for a second.

"Isál . I seem to be hearing that name a lot today," he muttered.

"Do you know him Sire?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that. He is friends with Thrimalia is he not?"

"Yes Sire he is. They are the best of friends in fact." She could detect that he was jealous about this. A fact which she intended to exploit once they returned to their lessons.

Eventually he finished making all of his alterations to the way she stood. "Now attempt a shot." He stepped back and allowed her space to shoot again. This time the arrow flew straight and quick. It did however miss the target by about twenty feet.

"Oops," she said, giggling. "I think I may need to work on my aim a little."

"I think you might be right," he said looking at where the arrow had embedded itself in an unfortunate oak tree, somewhere to the left of the target. He stepped towards her and gently began to prepare her to take another shot, only this time once he had her in position he did not step back. Instead he put his arms around hers and helped her to pull back the bow string. "You are aiming too far to the left. Open both of your eyes. You will not focus properly otherwise." He felt her head, which was almost touching his chest, nod in agreement. "Are you ready to shoot?" he said, almost whispering. She nodded again. They let the arrow go together and flew straight into the heart of the target.

"By the Valar!" she said quietly to herself, as if she had just achieved the most wonderful thing imaginable. "I did it." She turned to face him, not noticing that he still had his arms around her. "I did it."

"You did well." His voice was quiet. He was distracted by her closeness. For the second time in less than an hour the proximity of a beautiful pair of eyes and full, pert lips caused him to forget what he was going to say. He did not know what was happening to him. He was a womaniser, he did not let females, elvish or human, get under his skin. In the past month he had allowed three to get into his head.

He was drawn away from his study of her features by the presence of somebody else in the arena. He turned to see that Thrimalia was there. Why was she not with Isál ? Had he done something to her? If he had Legolas would kill him.

"Thrimalia what is it? Are you alright?" He moved away from Ariel and towards Thrimalia.

"Yes Sire, all is well, I bring a message for you. It was delivered to the city as I was about to leave. I thought I should deliver it to you myself, it could be important."

"Thank you." He took the parchment from her and turned it over in his in hands. He caught his breath at the sight of the pattern which was pressed into the wax. It was the seal of the King Elessar Telecontar. He feared that it brought ill tidings, for Aragorn seldom took up his pen unless there was a pressing need to do so.

"Is everything alright Legolas?" Thrimalia asked, noticing the worried look that had overcome the Prince's fine features. 

"I hope it is." He broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment. His eyes scanned the words, which were not written by his old friend Strider, but by the graceful hand of Queen Arwen. His frown turned to a smile and his creased brow smoothed as he read the words on the page.

"It would seem that I have brought you glad tidings." Thrimalia said to him.

"Indeed you have. Queen Arwen Evenstar of Gondor writes to inform me of the marriage of my dear friend Samwise Gamgee."

"A wedding!" Ariel said, joining the conversation. "What joyous news that is. You must send a gift from Eryn Lasgalen Sire. Would you like me to arrange for something suitable to be dispatched?"

He was about to nod in agreement. However something stopped him. An idea had entered his head and the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it was indeed, a good idea. "No thank you Ariel. I have a better idea. Gather together a party of the Greenwood's finest. We leave for the Shire at first light on the morrow."

__

So, the wood elves will be seen in The Shire once more. Here's hoping that the road West will not be too bumpy for our party of intrepid travellers. Keep checking the boards for updates.


	15. Something to Think About

Chapter Fifteen - Something to Think About

Is there a sight more majestic than Eryn Lasgalen at dawn? This was the thought that went through Legolas' mind as he watched the sunrise over the Greenwood from the top of his favourite Beech tree. As usual a fine mist hung over the forest, but it was no longer threatening as it had been when the shadow had hung over Mirkwood. Instead it had a sort of clam, other-worldly quality. He imagined that this is how Valinor looked at daybreak. Despite the fact that it was well into the Spring season, there was a chill in the air, which the sun had yet to remove. He pulled his cloak around him a little and breathed deeply. The air of his home was sweet. There was nowhere in Middle-Earth where he would rather call home.

There was suddenly some movement below him. He peered down through the mist and saw Thrimalia standing there with a few males. He recognised them all as members of the guard. In particular, he recognised one of them as Isàl. When he had asked Ariel and Thrimalia to gather a party to journey out of the Kingdom, he had not thought that he would be one of them. He would have to keep an eye on him during this journey. If he did have any dishonourable intentions towards her, then a month away from home, sleeping out under the stars, would be the ideal time to attempt a seduction.

"Are we early?" He heard one of the guardsmen asking Thrimalia.

"A little. We are supposed to depart at first light. I am sure the others will be here soon. His Highness was quite insistent that we leave early."

"Do not be surprised if we are still here at lunchtime then. I do not believe I remember him ever rising with the dawn." Legolas recognised this voice as belonging to Aniolad , Captain of his second battalion.

"You may not remember that, but please remember that he is your Prince, heir to the throne of this kingdom, and commander of the army in which you serve, therefore I think a little more respect is due when you speak of him." Thrimalia reprimanded him. Legolas smiled at this display of loyalty towards him. His smiled widened even more when he realised that Aniolad had actually listened to her. She was a born leader and would do her King proud when it eventually became her turn to take on the responsibilities of the General.

He heard more movement coming up from behind him. He silently turned and saw Ariel heading towards the soldiers with a small group of her own in tow. He scanned the small crowd to see who was there. Numbor and Hebrimbor, Sons of Calilmal and members of his father's personal guard were directly behind her. Thriwien, Beléwien and Isáwien, the healing sisters of the North chatted gaily with Elaviel of the King's council and her husband Gebririand the poet. 

He thought that was all until one more pair came round a corner. His breath caught in his chest as Valmari came into view alongside her brother. Even though she had been gone from the city for just a few weeks, he had forgotten how beautiful she was. How was he supposed to keep his head when he was to travel half way across the world in the company of the Valars' three most beautiful creations.

He watched the group for another few minutes before deciding to make his presence known. He swung from branch to branch until his feet landed firmly, yet silently, on the ground. Nobody had noticed that he was there. They were all too busy either chatting, or looking for his approach from the city. He whistled loudly, startling everybody. Arod came bounding out of the woods towards his master. The horse stopped beside Legolas, rubbing his nose against his cheek in an affectionate gesture. The two of them, along with Gimli, had been through so much together, Legolas did not think he would be able to live without him.

"Your Highness, we did not realise that you were here," Ariel said, walking up to him. "We have all of the supplies ready and we are ready to leave on your word."

"We should leave now," he said looking over the party. It truly was a collection of the finest elves he had ever seen. There was warriors, healers, poets and statesmen. His father could not ask for a better delegation to represent Eryn Lasgalen, even if the event was just a wedding.

Everybody mounted their horses. Even Ariel, much to Legolas' surprise, quickly and gracefully mounted a black mare. He checked once more that everybody was ready before turning asking Arod to turn and to lead them to The Shire.

The Elves rode bareback, as was their custom, but Ariel rode on a beautiful tooled leather saddle. Legolas recognised some of the markings as being of the Rohirric tradition, but the others, he did not know. They had a vague look of some of the symbols he had seen painted on the faces of tribesmen in the far North, but he could not say that he knew what they meant.

It took the group most of the day to make it to the Western borders of Mirkwood. Legolas led alone all the way. Occasionally Thrimalia would check that there was nothing he needed, but he was enjoying the solitude. Hw knew that it was going to be a difficult journey when Ariel Thrimalia and Valmari were all in such close proximity. He wanted to make it easier on himself, by not having to see them too much. His plans were somewhat upset however, when Ariel rode up to join him about 2 miles away from the border.

"May I ride with you for a while my lord?" she asked as she came alongside him.

"Of course."

"You are very quiet today. I do not believe I have seen you spend so much time in such solitude, especially when in the company of so many people. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. I simply wanted to take this opportunity to enjoy the sights and sound of the forest. I have not been this far away from the city for quite some time. It is a beautiful morning. Do you not think?"

"Oh yes, although I have yet to see an unpleasant day. I cannot imagine what these woods were like when the shadow hung over the trees."

"It was heartbreaking." Ariel looked at Legolas and saw the pain in his eyes at the thought of the state of his birthplace for the last 1000 years.

"I can understand how that would be the case." Ariel realised that she should change the subject as memories from the War clearly caused him distress. "Do you approve of the party Thrimalia and I have assembled milord?"

"Yes, you have surpassed yourselves. Everyone you have chosen will represent the Green Wood admirably."

"I am glad you think so. Have you had a chance to look at the gifts we have arranged?"

"No, but I am sure they will be beautiful. You have exquisite taste."

"Actually it was not I who chose them. I thought it best that an elf of the forest undertake that responsibility. Lady Valmari was kind enough to select some pieces that would represent the race of Elves. I think it more fitting than it would have been for me to do the choosing. I am of the race of Men, what do I know about elvish customs?"

"You may be human, but you were raised in the Last Homely House, I think that more than qualifies you to select elven wedding gifts."

"I will remember that for next time." They rode for a few minutes in silence before Ariel decided to broach a new subject. "Lady Valmari looks well do you not think?"

"Yes, she does. When did she arrive in the city?"

"Yesterday. She travelled to the city with her father. They brought the message about Mr Gamgee's marriage."

"But her brother is the messenger. Why did she have to travel?" He knew perfectly well why, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Herdrin had left for the city before the message arrived."

"He had already brought a message to the court?"

"No, he was in the city on personal business." He could sense that she was uncomfortable. Did that mean that she really was in a relationship him. Was her silence a sign that she really had taken the Elf for her lover? 

Suddenly Thrimalia overtook the two and rode to about twenty feet ahead of the group. She stopped her horse and raised her hand to stop the group. Legolas rode up to her.

"What is it Thrimalia?"

"We are not alone," she whispered. "I have been sensing something following for some time, but now it is very close?"

"Are you sure." Legolas sensed or heard nothing. He was sure that she was simply being over cautious. It was her natural vigilant instincts coming into play. "I think perhaps you are simply being…" Before he could finish his sentence a Warg came running out of the undergrowth and straight at him. He instinctively went for his long bow, but before he could get hold of it, Thrimalia had ridden her horse in front of him and had drawn her sword. She swung the blade at the beast, slashing across it's back. It turned its ugly head towards her and bared its black teeth. She narrowed her eyes and moved her mount towards it when suddenly another appeared, and another, and another until there was a pack of 8 Wargs facing the group.

The guard members who travelled with them rode forward to join their future General in the face of their enemy. "Draw your weapons!" she cried. "Glil-Ganduil, escort the Prince and the ladies out of the forest."

"That isn't necessary," Legolas said, moving out from behind his pupil.

"Sire, I do not think this is the time to argue. Please, go with Glil-Ganduil and take those who cannot fight. There is another path that will take you across the border a few miles away. Take it and do not stop until you are out of the forsest. We will catch up with you once we have taken care of this."

"I will not flee from my enemy!" At this she turned slightly, so that she was still watching the Wargs, who were just watching and snarling at the elves, but so that she could see her master.

"Legolas, this is not about fleeing. This is about being sensible. There is no need for you to fight when you are surrounded by so many of your guard. Take the ladies and go. This is not something that I will discuss with you. It is my job to protect you." He looked at her before calling to the ladies to follow Glil-Ganduil.

"Be careful," he whispered to her, before turning and riding away. The beasts, on seeing part of their dinner leave, charged. They tried to break through the defensive line that Thrimalia had made, but they could not. The elves stabbed at the monsters with their swords, and shot them with poisoned arrows and eventually they were overcome. After Thrimalia slaughtered the sixth wolf, the final two turned tail and fled.

Thrimalia surveyed the slaughter. Even though they were her enemy, she took no pleasure in the bloodshed she had been a part of. Even though she knew that she had helped rid Middle-Earth of one more piece of evil, she wished that this clash had never taken place. She had never told anyone, lest they think less of her as a warrior, but the sight of blood sickened her. Black or red, It made her feel physically ill, but this is a cross she must bare, if she is to make Legolas proud of his choice.

"Everybody, back on your horses," she called. "We must catch up with the rest of the group."

"What about the carcasses?" Isàl asked.

"Leave them," she replied. "We cannot burn them, not here in the forest, and I will not do them the honour of burying them. Come, we do not want to get too far away from the others." She turned and they rode quickly along the path.

While this was happening the rest of the party were heading back into the forest. Legolas knew of the path Thrimalia talked of. He lead the group towards it. When they were far enough away from the fighting, he stopped. "Is anyone injured?" he said, frantically looking around.

"No sire," Ariel said. "I do not think so. Should we not continue? Lady Thrimalia told us not to stop."

"I think we are safe here. The guard will not let the Wargs through."

"Valmari?" someone among them shouted. Ariel looked around and saw that Herdrin was looking around the group frantically. "Valmari!"

"Herdrin, what is it?" Ariel called over to him.

"I cannot find my sister. She should have rode away with us. She must be lost in the forest. I must go and find her."

"I will go with you," Legolas said, pulling his steed round.

"No!" Ariel said sharply. "We cannot be split up. If, by some miracle, any of those monsters made it through the defense, they will be waiting to pick us off one by one. We must wait here. I am sure the guard will find her when they ride back."

"I must find her," Legolas said. "I will not leave her out there alone and you cannot expect me to." She was about to argue with him, when they heard the sound of hooves coming up behind them. They both turned in their saddles to see Thrimalia and the guardsmen thundering towards them. Legolas dismounted and stood waiting to receive his victorious general. Thrimalia brought her horse to a quick stop and got down to be face to face with her master. Instead of allowing her to give her report however, Legolas took two steps forward and tightly hugged her. He knew her to be the most proficient fighter of her generation, but for a moment while he was riding away, he had feared that he would lose her. Seeing her now brought warmth to his heart.

"You have returned to me and for that I thank the Valar."

"It will take more than a few slobbering beasts to stop the Mirkwood guard," she said, returning the hug.

Meanwhile, Herdrin was going out of his mind when he realised that his sister was not under the protection of the warriors. Ariel was trying to calm him, knowing that his hysteria would not be helpful in finding her.

"Herdrin," she said as he spun around wildly, looking for his lost kin. He did not hear her. "Herdrin," she cried grabbing hold of his arms and shaking him. "Calm down, your panic does your sister no favours. Come we will gather the party and go back to…" She stopped on hearing the sound of hooves. Everyone turned and saw Valmari riding towards them. Herdrin broke away from Ariel's hold and ran towards his sister.

"Where were you?" he cried, pulling her into an embrace as she dismounted.

"Do not be angry with me brother, I stayed with the warriors. And laid in wait a little behind them."

"Why did you do that? Why ever would you do such a foolish thing?" She drew a white handled long knife from a carefully concealed scabbard under her cloak.

"I feared that if the Wolves of Isengard broke through the defense, they would come after you. I am well trained in the use of this weapon, I thought I could lie in ambush for any that tried to follow you."

"How could you be so stupid? You are not a warrior Valmari. Did you not think what it would have done to our parents had you been hurt? What it would have done to me. You are trained with your weapon, but you are not trained to take on such opponents."

"I am sorry," she said, her head hung. "I could only think of what would happen if the Wargs attacked this group. What we would all lose." At this point she looked to Legolas, and Legolas was looking back at her. This was not missed by Ariel, and she realised that there was more to this seemingly bland lady, than she had originally thought.

"We should make camp for the night here," Aniolad declared, breaking the growing tension.

"I think you are right, we must rest if we are to reach Imladris by the next sunset. I doubt we will be disturbed tonight," Thrimalia chipped in.

So they quietly set about setting up camp, but no one, especially not Ariel could forget what they had seen that day. She had seen things that were going to make her think for some time to come.


	16. The Old Ways

****

Chapter Sixteen - The Old Ways

"Milady Ariel." Ariel looked up from the fire she was attempting to light. The elves were making up a camp and she was doing her best to help but she knew she was probably failing miserably. She was not an outdoors type of person. She had never had to be. Everywhere she went, throughout her whole life, she had been afforded every luxury.

She squinted in the darkness to try and make out who it was stood over her. "Aniolad. Is everything alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same question milady. You have been trying to light that fire for quite some time and I wondered if you required assistance."

"I had hoped my inadequacies would not be so easily spotted by my companions," she said as she handed over the tinder box to the guardsman. "But I think I am ready to admit defeat."

"It is not an inadequacy milady. You are a lady and therefore have not had to do such things." She looked around and noticed that Thrimalia and Valmari were both climbing trees and helping the guards make safe accommodation in the trees. They were both raised as ladies of the realm of Mirkwood, yet they were perfectly at ease among the trees.

"Have you seen Prince Legolas?" She asked. At least when she was around the Prince she didn't feel so much of an outsider. The elves didn't mean to make her feel so, but she felt rather uncomfortable in their company when they were all together and enjoying nature in the way that only a wood elf can.

"I believe he was tending to his horse."

"Thank you." She took her leave of him and made her way over to where they had tethered the horses. Sure enough, there he was tending to Arod. He was deep in conversation with his steed. Had she stopped and listened to him, she would have learned an awful lot about his feelings, but she knew that it was unfair and so made her presence known to him immediately. She wanted him to open up to her because he wanted to, not because she had been eaves dropping.

"Your Highness," she said. He stopped his conversation with the horse and turned to her.

"Ariel. I was just making sure the horses were settled for the night. The warg attack was a little distressing for them. Can I help you with something?"

"No I was simply seeking out some conversation. The day's events have made me a little uneasy."

"Are you alright milady? You were not hurt were you." He instinctively took her arm and began to inspect it, as if he expected to find it half ripped off."

"No, Your Highness was most efficient in getting those of us who are unable to fight out of danger. I was glad to have you there with us." A dark look came across his face. He was still annoyed that Thrimalia had forced him to leave. He was not somebody who enjoyed fleeing a fight.

"Lady Thrimalia did what she thought was best. You are the heir to the throne of the Green Wood and she is responsible for your protection. She would not be a very good bodyguard if she did not send you away from harm."

"I know, it is just wounded male pride. I will get over it. I am sure it will not be the first time such a thing happens."

"Will you be joining the party this evening. I believe Elaviel is trying to persuade Lady Thrimalia to dance for us all." At this Legolas' eyes sparked for a moment. Thrimalia was the most beautiful dancer any of them had ever seen. She had the natural grace of her mother who had entertained kings of men and elves for over an age. Both of her daughters had inherited her talent. Thrimalia however also had the military skills of her Father.

"She is a beautiful dancer," Legolas said. "Have you ever seen her?"

"No Your Highness."

"It is poetry." Ariel could not help but see the wistful look on his face as his gaze fell on Thrimalia as she crossed the camp, stopping to chat briefly with Isàl. This threw her mind into even more confusion. Their lessons had been going well. She sensed he was coming around to the ideals of love and marriage, but who the lady would be was a different matter. One minute he is happily flirting with Lady Valmari and the next he is dreaming about Thrimalia and looking at her like she is his next breath.

"So, will you be joining us?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Probably not, I think I will take the first watch."

"Would you like me to keep you company highness. I am sure guard duty can be lonely."

"I will be fine. Guard duty is a solitary occupation. You cannot have any distractions. Besides, I would not have you miss the party. Have you ever seen an Elvish forest circle? I know they do not happen often in Imladris."

"No sire I have never been involved in such a party. I have seen similar gatherings of tribesmen of the North, but nothing with the Elvish flair."

"Have you spent a lot of time in the North? I noticed the saddle on your horse has some distinctive markings which I have only seen in the northern mountains."

"My people are of the far north." Legolas could tell that she was uncomfortable talking about this, but it didn't stop him from pushing the issue. He wanted to know more about her, this may be the best chance he was going to get.

"I thought you were from Rohan?"

"I was born in Rohan, in the Court of King Theoden, and raised in the court nursery with Lady Eowyn in my early life."

"You know the Shield Maiden?"

"Very well. We were playmates as children and I have returned to that land whenever I could in order to visit her. She has been a constant friend over the years when my work has taken me to so many different places."

"Were you at her wedding?"

"Yes I was, I stood as an attendant for the bride. It was the last thing did before coming here to the Green Wood. That was a good day."

"I was sorry to miss it. Eowyn and Faramir did much good in the war. The news of the ceremony did not reach me until it was already over."

"Is this why you are so determined to be at this wedding?"

"Partly yes. I made some great friends whilst travelling with the Fellowship and then with the Rohirrim. I want to be able to share in their joys and their sorrows. I know that I shall live to see all of them die. I want to be with them as much as possible before the day comes that I am the last of the Fellowship left on Arda. It will be a sad day when that happens, I do not want to regret missing anything."

"I can understand that. Not a day goes by when I don't regret that I new so little of my mother." she stopped suddenly, realising that she was telling him far more than she wanted to.

"You didn't answer my question. How come you were born in Rohan, yet are not of the Rohirrim?" 

"My ancestors were from an Ancient tribe in the far north. The women of our family have wandered Middle Earth for many generations, never really settling anywhere. Our only roots stem from our tribal beginnings."

"What about your Father?" Ariel looked up at the sky which was beginning to darken.

"I should not disturb you any more Highness. You wished to be alone."

"No, I should be glad of your company a little longer."

"You said it yourself sire, guard duty is a solitary occupation. I do not want to distract you, if you need anything I will be with the others." She curtseyed to him and backed away.

Legolas' brows knitted together and a quizzical look came over his face as he watched her walk away from him. What was she hiding from them all? What was it about her father that made her so edgy, what didn't she want him to know? He was determined to get to the bottom of this before they returned to the Green Wood.

He turned and was about to climb a Beech tree so that he could begin watch when he saw Thrimalia walking through the trees. Se had changed her clothes, as the rest of the ladies had, so she was now dressed in a simple dress, rather than the guard's uniform she had been wearing during the day.

"Sire," she called out on seeing him. She quickened her pace as she walked towards him. "Aniolad and I have secured the camp perimeter and I have arranged the guard for watch duty. Glil-Ganduil is watching from the South and Numbor from the North. We will swap in a few hours."

"I should have realised that you would have this organised. I had just though that I would stand on duty for the night."

"Oh no Legolas. The circle would not be complete without you. Come," she grabbed his arm and began leading him away. As she pulled him her hand slid down his arm until she was actually walking hand in hand with him. She didn't notice the intimate contact, but he was acutely aware of it. As always when he was in such contact with her, his heart began to beat slightly faster. He could not deny his attraction to her, but he knew that it could go nowhere. He had to try and ignore it. Perhaps Valmari's close proximity would help him get past it.

They arrived in the midst of the group, everyone was eating the fruits that the sisters had collected and were just enjoying each other's company. Thrimalia let go of Legolas' hand and bade him sit. A platter was passed to them with the berries and whey bread upon it. They each took a little and sat eating and just enjoying the company they were in.

After a while, when the food was finished and everybody was relaxed, Aniolad and Herbrimbor took out a lute and pipe and began to play some music. Elaviel suddenly jumped up. "Thrimalia will you dance for us?" The other elves looked to her with great expectation.

"I thought we were to have a song," she said, trying her best to get out of it.

"We will later, but you will not deprive us of your beauty will you?" Aniolad said. "We have not seen any real dancing since your mother retired into the Southern Forest. Please do not deny our request." She looked around at the expectant faces.

"Please do," Legolas said to her. "I have not seen you dance in such a long time."

"Very well, I shall." She stood up and moved into the middle of the circle. The two guards began to play an old Silvan melody and she began to do the movements her mother had taught her so many years ago. Suddenly everyone forgot that she was to be a general in their army and just saw a beautiful girl, dancing for them. Legolas saw only her beauty. Her hair was flying about her and her dress swirled around. He was mesmerised by her. All he could think of was the idea that she was dancing for him, that when she was finished he would be able to lead her into the forest and make love to her on a bed of flower petals. He was so engrossed, that he failed to notice Thriwien, the oldest of the sisters, sit beside him.

"She is beautiful is she not?" she whispered in his ear.

"Very," he replied.

"It is like watching her mother."

"No, it is not, she is something else, even her mother could not compete with her."

"So how long has she been your lover?"

"She is not my lover. She is a pupil," he said, looking at her sharply.

"And that is why you look at her like a starving man looks at an apple. I have never seen you look at a person like that before, ever. You are the most notorious philanderer in this forest, possibly in Arda, but something has changed since you returned, you are not who you once was."

"I am still the same Legolas who you took to your bed. I still enjoy the company of a beautiful woman. I am not under the thumb."

"So you are not jealous that it is Isàl and not you who dances with her now." His head snapped up just in time to see Isàl put his hand around her waist and twirl her around. His eyes narrowed and thoughts of himself running the guardsman through with his sword flooded into his mind. He heard Thriwien laughing behind him.

"If that is the look of an indifferent man I would hate to see you when you do fall in love. Or perhaps you look upon Thrimalia as a brother. I noticed you staring at Herdrin's sister. Perhaps she is the reason for the change in you. You were certainly enjoying her company at the ball." Legolas' eyes moved over to where Valmari and Herdrin sat chatting with Gebririand as they watched Thrimalia. The wager he had made with Ariel suddenly came into his head and the all too familiar feeling of his heart speeding up overcame him as he gazed upon her face. She was so beautiful. She looked every inch the future Queen of Eryn Lasgalen. At that moment, he had no doubt that she was the one he would make his bride, no matter what his feelings for Thrimalia were.

Thriwien could not help but see his face soften as he looked at Valmari, but then wrinkle with confusion as his eyes travelled back to the dancing Thrimalia. "You do not know what you want do you? You feel for them both, but you cannot be sure which one your heart tells you to choose. Your head, no doubt, warns you off of your pupil, but your heart cannot be so easily dissuaded."

"What do you want Thriwien, are you simply here to torture me?"

"Not at all, I thought I might be able to be of some help. I heard about your Father's decree regarding your imminent marriage. I thought I might be able to put some things into perspective, after all, I have taught you much in the past." She looked over at the two ladies in question and then back at him. "I must say, they are both very young, even for you."

"I do not recall age being such an issue for you, I do not believe I was even of age when you first took me to your bed."

"You were old enough. Somebody had to teach you. Besides, you were an excellent pupil if I remember rightly." At this she placed her hand on his thigh and left it to rest there, just a moment longer than was necessary. "From what I hear though the student has surpassed the master."

He looked at her with the old flirtatious grin he used on all of his conquests, and suddenly he was the old Legolas again. "There is only one way to find out," he said, forcing out his previous thoughts of Thrimalia and Valmari. She looked around her, making sure that nobody was watching them, and stood up.

"I think I would enjoy a little stroll. Would you care to join me?" He did not need to be asked twice. He jumped up and began to walk with her, away from the party and into the forest.

Only Ariel watched them as they left. She let out a heavy sigh. She had hoped that he was past that now, that she had made progress with him. It was with a heavy heart that she realised that he had a long way to go before he would become the elf that his future bride, whether it be Thrimalia, Valmari or any other lady who happened to capture his heart, deserved.


	17. Open Your Eyes

****

Chapter Seventeen - Open Your Eyes

It had been a hard day of riding for the Wood elves as the sun set into the west. They had hoped to reach Rivendell before sundown on the seventh day of there setting out from Thranduil's city. They had not been so lucky though. A late start had prevented them from getting as far as they would have liked on the second day and now they were still several miles from their destination with the light fading. The reason for their being behind schedule was the late rising of the Prince the day after the forest circle. 

Everyone had, at some point during the night, noticed that the Prince was no longer among them. More importantly, they were all aware that Thriwien had disappeared too. Neither had returned until long after the others had gone to their shelter in the trees, and neither rose from their slumber until the party was packed up and ready to leave. In the end Ariel had been forced to physically wake her master. The sun was high above the tree tops when they finally set out.

During the ensuing days there had been an uneasy feeling throughout the group who, at the beginning of the journey, had been so merry. A cloud hung over certain members which affected everyone. Thrimalia had been quiet ever since she noticed that the Prince and Thriwien had disappeared from the circle on that night. Isàl had tried to talk to her but it had been difficult to get a response. Everyone knew that she had a crush on the Prince, but for her to act in this way was a surprise. This quiet isolation was unusual, even for her. 

Ariel had a face like thunder. It was no surprise that she was angry about her Master's escapades on that night. She had been charged with making him think of marriage. He had promised her that he would not make her job any harder than it already was, yet he still thought it a good idea to take random women to his bed. Not even to his bed, he had seen fit to have his way with her on the forest floor, confirming what Ariel had always suspected about him, that he had little respect for those women gave themselves to him.

Finally there was Legolas. He had not said a word, not even when Ariel had shaken him awake. Everyone assumed that all had not gone well with Thriwien, and he was not pleased about that. The truth was, however, that he had never felt so guilty. He had allowed Thriwien's teasing to get the better of him and he had given into his lust, letting his old self re-emerge. When his Father had first insisted that he find a wife, he had been resistant to the idea, but over the past month, he had found himself opening up to the idea. He did not know if it was knowing Valmari or the time he had spent with Ariel or if the war had simply made him grow up. Whatever it was, his actions, which before he had gone to war would have meant nothing to him, now bothered him.

The group came over the top of a hill, and before them stood the Ford of Bruinen and beyond that was the Last Homely House. A small smile came to Legolas' lips. Perhaps here, in the home of Elrond Peredhil, he would be able to find some peace. He would be able to rest well. Dreams of the pain and suffering of war had plagued him this past week. These thoughts had weighed upon his mind in the year after the war, but his return to the Green Wood had brought a sense of calm to his mind. He had only seen death in his slumber a handful of times in the months since his return and every time it hit him worse than the last.

Ariel too was pleased to see Rivendell once more. It had been many years since she looked on the beauty of what, for several years, had been her home. It looked just as it had on the day she had left. An general feeling of stillness washed over her as the group rode down the valley and across the Ford. 

Riding into the courtyard made Legolas feel more than a little uneasy. He had not been to Rivendell since the Council of Elrond. He knew such a situation could not occur now, but it was strange to think of what had happened there. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had the meeting never taken place.

The riders dismounted and their steeds were taken away by groomsmen. "Welcome, my friends, to Rivendell," a commanding voice said from above them. They all looked up, and standing at the top of a staircase was Lord Elrond, flanked by his twin sons.

"We are most happy…" but before Legolas could finish his sentence Ariel came bounding past him and ran up the steps into Elrond's arms. He accepted her happily and returned her embrace with a wide smile on his face. He then descended the staircase to receive the rest of his guests and she turned to Elladan and Elrohir hugging them both in turn.

"It is good to be home my brothers," she said to them. She spoke quietly, but not so quiet that Elven ears could not detect her words. "Words cannot express how much I have missed these walls."

"I can believe it sister for they have missed your presence also," Elladan said. "It is as if some warmth inexplicably disappears from the city when your laughter cannot be heard within it,"

"I am sure nothing so drastic could ever happen in Imladris, but I am pleased to hear that my presence is missed by the two of you." The two of them stood either side of her and took her arms.

"Come sister, we will escort you to your room," Elrohir said leading her into the Last Homely House.

"My room?"

"Yes, your room, surely you do not think that we have made any changes to it since you left us."

"I thought…"

"We would no sooner make any changes to your past here than we would Arwen's or our Mother's. You are as much a part of our family as they." She smiled broadly and allowed herself to be led away.

Down in the courtyard Elrond was welcoming the delegation from the Green Wood. "Your Highness, it is good to see you in my home once more. It has been some time."

"Please, my lord, do not compel yourself to use titles, not to an upstart such as myself and certainly not in the city where you claim Lordship."

"It is good to see you have not changed my boy, always shy of your status."

"I just do not think it right that you talk up to me milord, you have done and seen far more than I could ever dream of."

"Do not think so little of yourself Greenleaf. It was you, not I who represented our people at Helms Deep and at the final battle at the Black Gates. You deserve the respect your people offer you Legolas, do not be so quick to refuse it."

"Thank you, your words mean a lot to me." Legolas turned to his travelling companions to check that they were all well. Instantly his eyes were drawn to Thriwien who was looking at him with her usual, knowing glance. More than anyone, she knew that he could not resist the advances of a beautiful woman. A slight blush came to his cheeks and he looked to the ground, still feeling slightly ashamed of the way he had so easily allowed himself to be manipulated by her.

Suddenly his gaze was dragged from the spot on the floor he had been concentrating on, to the figure crossing the courtyard. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Lady Narawen walking towards him. He had intended on asking about her during his stay. His mind had often strayed to thoughts of the grieving Rivendell lady since the ball. Her pain had a huge impact on him. That she suffered so much suggests that she loved her mate with all her soul. There had been brief moments when he had yearned to feel that amount of love. Their life together had been so full, never had his liaisons offered anything close.

"Lady Narawen," Elrond called on seeing her. She walked over to where the two elves stood. "I have not seen you these past three days. Have you been unwell?"

The lady looked to the ground and breathed deeply, as if she were composing herself. "Nay My lord Elrond, I have been quite well but business has kept me busy at home." He looked at her sceptically, clearly not believing what she was telling him, but he decided it was best not to push the matter any further.

"My lord Legolas, it is good to see you," she said turning to him. "I was hoping I would have the chance while you were in Imladris."

"Lady Narawen, this is a most welcome encounter." He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Are you well?"

"I am very well Milady, all the better for having the chance to see you again."

"You flatter me Milord, but as always, flattery is gratefully received."

"Lady Narawen, if you are not busy, perhaps you would be able to entertain the Prince for a while? Just until it is time for supper" She looked to her Legolas to gain his approval for the idea.

"Of course, I would like nothing better. I know it is a little late, but would you care to join me for tea Your Highness?"

"That would be most pleasant Milady." He checked that the rest of his party was alright and then offered her his arm. She took it and lead him away from his group towards her home.

"I did not see you much after the ball Highness, I hope that your problems have been resolved now," Narawen said as they ascended the staircase.

"I think everything is resolved satisfactorily now. I must apologise for not taking more time to see you while you were still in Eryn Lasgalen. I am afraid that I had some affairs that required my attention." He instantly felt bad for lying to her. He just felt awkward discussing his drinking and womanising with this lady.

"That is quite alright Highness, I understand that a Prince has many demands on his time and does not have time to waste with Ladies such as myself."

"Time spent with you is not wasted milady." They reached her home and she led him inside to her parlour. There was a small table set with some tea things. Obviously she had spent some time with the hobbits before they had left on the quest.

"I hope you like tea and cake," she said. "Master Meriadoc Brandybuck indoctrinated me into the ways of high tea and I found I took a liking for it. I indulge myself most days now." She indicated that he should sit.

"I have not had many chances to partake in those Hobbit rituals, but the way they talked about it I am sure it is delicious." He took his seat and looked around the room as she poured the hot liquid from the pot. Everywhere he looked he saw the ghost of her late husband. His portrait hung on the wall; his sword rested in its scabbard in one corner, as Legolas was sure it always had; books on all manner of warfare, which were unlikely to belong to the lady of the house, lined the shelves; and a dark blue cloak, which was far too big for Narawen, hung on the stand by the door.

"You wonder at my having so many of my husband's possessions still in my home," she said, not even looking up, as she cut a piece of cake. "You do not understand how I can bare to be reminded of him."

Legolas looked at her astounded. How could she possibly know what he was thinking so accurately? She had not even been looking as he glanced around the room. He was afraid that he may have dredged up some unpleasant memories by making her think of Numbor. He did not want to cause her any more suffering than she already felt.

"Do not worry about it, you have not offended or upset me. It is what everyone thinks. Most people do not say it, but it is what they are thinking. Seed cake?" She held a plate out with a generous piece of the fancy upon it. "Of course at first it was unbearable to be reminded of him at every turn. I had to go and stay with family in Lorien. I have had time to get used to it though. I have not fully come to terms with losing him but I no longer weep every time I look upon his sword or smell his scent whilst walking past his cloak. Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"No thank you," he replied, somewhat distracted by her sudden confession to him. She passed him the teacup and saucer. "So you have not been tempted to remove his things from your sight?" He hoped she would not think he was being too forward in his questioning.

"Of course I have. It is hard to see these things, but I will not cast a shadow over the memory of our life together. That would be the gravest insult to his memory I could think of."

"I do not know how you do it. I have seen battles the like of which few of our people can imagine, yet I have never met anyone, mortal or elf kind, quite so brave as you are."

"You flatter me unnecessarily Prince. I am not brave. I still weep for him in the dark of the night. I still have days where I cannot face the world because he is no longer in it."

"Like the past three days. Why do you hide your suffering from Lord Elrond. He obviously worries about you?"

"The Lord has endured much suffering in his long life. More than most know. I would not have him worry for me. He does not know that there are times when I take to my bed because of the overwhelming sense of self pity which consumes me. I am just a grieving widow, I am not brave, I simply carry on living the best way I know how." 

He looked at her with sad eyes, but managed to smile. "More than anyone I am sure that Lord Elrond understands that. Simply finding a way to carry on is courageous beyond what I can comprehend. You have loved unconditionally, which is a large enough task in itself. One I certainly have never been daring enough to undertake. But to have that taken away so cruelly and not fade from the pain I am sure it brought is nothing short of a miracle in my eyes."

"Is that what you fear Highness? That if you give your heart to someone you will lose them? It is a valid fear I suppose, but it is no way to live a life, especially an immortal one."

"I do not fear losing them, but I am a warrior, it would be wrong of me to marry and have a family not knowing whether I will live to see another four seasons."

"Numbor feared falling in love for that exact same reason you know. When I met him in the Grey Havens he tried his best to ignore me and make me dislike him because he feared that if he gave into what his heart told him, he would run the risk of hurting me more than he ever could by rejecting my love."

"But he has…" He stopped himself, suddenly realising what he had said, hoping that she would not be angry at his insensitive comment. She was not cross however, she looked at him and smiled.

"The greatest pain he could have caused me would have been to deny me his love in the first place. We loved each other for over three thousand years, nearly as long as you have been alive. If somebody told me that I had the chance to go back and not marry him in order to save myself the pain I feel now, I would not do it. I have lived a hundred mortal lifetimes of happiness. I would not have had that if he were not in my life. Fear of loss is no reason to deny yourself love. Trust me, your flings will not be a substitute." She took a sip of her tea. "I hope you do not me mind speaking so frankly but I sense that you are at a time in your life when you need some advice on these matters. I hear the stories of you which come out of the Green Wood. Your lifestyle will not continue to make you happy. Eventually you will yearn for the affection of one you love and who loves you in return."

Legolas was speechless. She spoke with such wisdom and sincerity. She genuinely believed that the love of another was what he needed. Her happiness in life had been made infinitely greater by the presence of her husband and she believed the same would be the case of him if he would only choose a mate. Legolas knew that she spoke the truth, but he resented being forced into action, first by his Father, then by Ariel and now by this lady who he barely knew.

"I apologise Your Highness," she said after a few moments of silence. "I spoke out of turn, I will speak no more on this subject." She picked up the tea pot and poured a little more of the hot liquid into his cup. "So you are going on to the Shire when you leave us. Have you been there before?" This is how they continued, making mindless conversation about nothing in particular. It was pleasant. It had been a while since either of them had been allowed the freedom to simply enjoy the company they were in.

After a while Legolas noticed that her attention was drifting away from him. She seemed to be looking out of the window, checking the position of the Moon. He took this as his signal to excuse himself and allow her to get on with whatever it was she had to do. "I have kept you for far too long milady. I think I should go and seek out Lord Elrond to thank him for receiving us before supper." He stood up. She followed suit and lead him over to the door.

"It has been a pleasure having you in my home Your Highness. I hope I have the chance to see you again in the future." He smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips.

"I do not think this will be the last time that our paths cross. I should be very sad if it were." She smiled at him as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He opened the front door and stepped out into the dark courtyard. He turned back and they said their goodbyes once more before she closed the door and he made his way back to the House of Elrond.

He could not get what she had said out of his mind. Her words were like being doused in cold water. She had made him realise what he had always know deep down, that the love of another would make him a better elf and a better leader. Perhaps it was time that he started to take the ideas of marriage and family more seriously. He could not go on randomly seducing women forever. He also had to stop himself giving into temptation as he had just the night before. It was going to be difficult for him, but he owed it to Narawen, and everyone else who had lost someone, that he did not waste the fact that his life had been spared.


	18. Questions of Love

****

Chapter Eighteen - Questions of Love

Legolas was distracted. He had not been able to forget his conversation with Narawen. Every time he tried to think of something else, his mind was brought back to how selfish he was, to the worthless life he had led. Narawen had led a good life, she had given her husband all the love she had and had been a good wife and this is how the world repaid her.

Elrond had noticed that Legolas had been quiet since his meeting with Lady Narawen. He hadn't spoken at all during supper. He sensed that she had given him a lot to think about, exactly what he had hoped for when he asked her to invite him for tea. When his scouts had reported that the Green Wood party approached Imladris he had gone to see her. He had found her in tears, clutching a tunic, which he assumed had belonged to Numbor. She had been reluctant to get involved in another person's life and Elrond knew that she had only said she would do it to please him. They had become close since returning from Eryn Lasgalen, she had been more willing to talk with him, even if she still had her moments of solitude.

Elrond decided to find out for himself exactly what happened. "Did you have a good time with Narawen?" he asked, turning to where he sat.

Legolas started slightly at the sound of the Rivendell Lord's voice. "I did, it was pleasant, I did not see her enough when you were in Eryn Lasgalen."

"I am glad to hear everything was good." They both looked around the dining room. Those who had joined their lord for supper were starting to leave the table and take their places on the sofas or on the dance floor. Legolas' eye was caught by the sight of Ariel being whirled around the dance floor by Elladan. They looked very much at home with each other. Elrohir had not been at supper, he had sent his apologies to his father saying he had business to take care of. Legolas found this a little strange but who was he to question one of the sons of Elrond?

"I detect something a little off in you countenance Greenleaf. I sense the Lady said something which unsettled you."

"We spoke of love. Which I am sure you were hoping for when you asked her to invite me to her home."

"How did you know?" Elrond said, smiling at how the sharp mind of the Prince had seen through his deception.

"She had tea things for two people already set up in her parlour. It was as if she knew when we were arriving and that she would be inviting me to join her."

"You have seen through my plan. I just hoped that what she had to say might have some effect on you."

"And it did. The way she has continued with her life after losing her mate is just astonishing."

"She almost didn't survive. On many occasions I had feared that she would fade. Neither myself or Galadriel were able to do anything for her and she grew closer to Mandos every day. Recently though, something has happened. Her pain is still there and I know she will never forget Numbor, but she seems more willing to face the world."

"She has suffered so much, it makes my problems look insignificant."

"Something troubles you greatly. If you would tell me what it was, I may be able to offer counsel." He looked at the Elf Lord and saw the sincere desire to help etched on his face.

"My father has decreed that I will find a wife before the Midsummer ball this year."

"The King did mention this during our meeting at the ball. He asked for my counsel on the matter."

"For your counsel?" Legolas was confused by this. How would Elrond be able to help in this matter?

"Yes, my counsel, I do have a child successfully married." Legolas raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"I do not recall you being too pleased about Arwen's choice when first you heard of it."

"I will admit that I had my reservations but I see how happy she is in Gondor and I realise that it is the best thing she could have done."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday. But I realise that it is the best place for her. I doubt I will remain in Arda much longer. My sons will take Lordship of Rivendell but Arwen would have been very much alone. Now she will have the companionship of one who loves her. She will have immortal love. Yes she will die a mortal death but she and Ellessar will be together forever in the Halls of Mandos." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Legolas could see that the idea of never seeing his daughter again saddened him greatly. "What am I saying? The lives of my children is not what we are talking about you. It is your future we need to guide."

Legolas sighed. "I can see why my father wishes for me to do this. Mother has heard the call of the sea and they wish to sail. But they do not want to leave the Kingdom without a queen. Plus I am sure my father is considering the succession. He would wish for a grandchild bred from good stock. Finding a mate is not as easy as it would seem though."

"You are open to the suggestion of marriage and family though, that is a good start."

"But I do nothing to help myself."

"How so?"

"On our first night of travelling here I had relations with one of the women of the party. I have no feelings for her and I certainly would not want to marry her, but I slept with her anyway. That is not the action of a noble elf."

"No that is the action of any elf when tempted by such delights as Lady Thriwien's."

"How did you know it was Thriwien?"

"Lucky guess." Legolas raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Or perhaps I may have overheard her describing to her sisters how you were still a fine lover and they ought to take advantage of the fact that you are not married yet."

Legolas groaned. That was all he needed, all three of them trying to seduce him. "How am I supposed to live a good life with such things always tempting me. Since my father made his decree I have tried, but I just cannot say no."

"And you feel ashamed at this?" Legolas simply nodded, not wanting to say it out loud. "You have finally grown up, your Father was beginning to fear that this day would never come. I am not going to make you feel better about the way you have acted, it is good that you should feel some shame, it means that you have not completely accepted your lifestyle. Do not let your shame prevent you from moving forward. Listen to Ariel, she will steer you in the right direction. She has a talent for it."

"You and your sons are pleased to see her here aren't you?"

"More than anything." They looked up to see Ariel teaching Elladan one of the dances she had learned in Gondor at Lady Eowyn's wedding feast. "Ariel is like a daughter to me. She was brought to me for her education as a young child, but our relationship was always more than that of teacher and pupil. My sons loved her as they would their own child and now she is grown, they think of her as a sister." He continued to watch her and sat back in his chair. "Yes, she has grown to be a fine woman," he mused

"She is still angry with me," Legolas said as he noticed a scornful glance thrown his way. "I have tried to apologise but she maintains her silence. She is determined to make me suffer."

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Suffer?"

"When she refuses to talk to me, yes. I have formed a bond with her. I do not know what it is but I know my heart aches when she refuses to accept my friendship."

"She always was stubborn. I remember an occasion when she was just seven years old. Some books had gone missing from the library and Elrohir suspected Ariel had done it, knowing of her love of poetry. He brought her to tears when he reprimanded her. A few days later we learned that Elladan had taken them to read to a lover. Elrohir tried to apologise to her but she refused to speak to him for a month. It was all we could do to get her to be in the same room as him."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I suppose I can expect no more from her though. She has done her best and I have thrown everything back in her face. I am a poor excuse for an elf."

"No Legolas you are one of the greatest in a long line of greats. In all of elvendom there are few who stand as tall as you. As I have already said, it was you who fought alongside men in the War for the Ring. You are a large part of the reason that we all still live. There is not a soul in any of the kingdoms of elves, men or dwarves who does not owe you a debt of gratitude. Your personal life may be questionable but never think that you not worthy of the praise others seek to bestow on you."

"Thank you Lord Elrond. Such words are gratefully accepted, especially when they are from you." They exchanged a glance, each seeing the sincerity and gratitude on the other's eyes.

"What was I taking about?" Elrond said suddenly realising that he had strayed from the point. "Oh yes, your marriage. Ariel tells me that despite your transgressions with other ladies, there are contenders for your hand." Legolas looked over at Ariel. He had not expected her to be so free with her tongue when it came to his business. "Do not be angry with her. She has been getting worried that her teachings were not enough. She is encouraged by your relationship with your General though. Should she be?"

"No, she should not. I do not deny that Thrimalia is very beautiful but it would be wrong to try and form any relationship which goes beyond friendship. She is to be my most trusted advisor and she is my pupil. I gave my word to her family, when they allowed her to leave their home to live near the city, that I would protect her. To take her as my lover would be going back on my word."

"You did not answer my question. You reply with what should happen not what might happen. Just because it would be unorthodox for you to marry Thrimalia does not mean that you will not. Do you have feelings for her?"

"I do not know. I sense there is something between us, but it is as if there is more that I must do before I can know what it is. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all. Everyone has there destiny, if you are not yet ready to know who it is you love, then you are not ready. As much as you want to please your father, you must be sure that you truly love your mate. Do not marry thinking that you will grow to love your wife, it will leave both of you hurt. We do not choose who we love, if we did Middle Earth would be a very different place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if we chose who we loved, many of us would not have married who we did. We would be able to have both political alliances and love. I was betrothed to another before I met my beloved Celebrian. Had I married as Gil-Galad wished my life would have been very different."

"How so?"

"Well for a start you would be my son." Legolas spat out the mouthful of wine he had just taken.

"What?" he cried, unsure he had heard correctly.

"For a short time I was engaged to be married to your mother. It was when I was Gil Galad's herald. He wanted a political alliance with the Silvan elves of the East and your mother was a Silvan Princess. It lasted a little over six months. When I met Celebrian your mother could see that I had fallen in love and she confessed that she had a lover in the Green Wood. I then married Celebrian and she returned East and married Thranduil."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to see how important it is to find the right elleth. I agree that it is time that you take a wife, but I would not want you to make the mistake of thinking that you can choose who you love, that it is something you can simply make a decision about. If it was, I would have chosen to love your mother and things would have been very different now. Trust in Ariel's teachings and she will not allow you to make a mistake."

"You speak of her teachings, but I do not recall ever having been given a lesson by her."

"Her methods are more subtle than that. It is something passed down from mother to daughter which Ariel would not want me to reveal to you. Just believe me when I say if anyone can help you, it is she."

Legolas had to get out of that room. He needed time to absorb everything that had been said to him that night. "Lord Elrond, would you please excuse me, I would like to get some fresh air before retiring for the night?"

"Yes of course. Sleep well Legolas, maybe your head will be clearer in the morning." Legolas stood and bowed to his host before making towards the door to leave. He was about to leave when he heard somebody calling his name. He turned around and saw Elladan beckoning for him to go to him. He walked over to where the Rivendell Lord danced with Ariel.

"Legolas, please rescue me." He looked at Elladan with a confused look on his face. "She is running me positively ragged with her spirited dancing. I must take on some refreshment or I may die. Please dance the next with her or I fear I will collapse."

"We can stop and rest for a while if you wish," Ariel said, clearly trying to get out of dancing with Legolas.

"Do not be foolish, you have hours left in you yet. I am sure that Legolas would be happy to continue with you." Before either could protest he had placed Ariel's hand in Legolas' and was walking away from them towards his father. Not wanting to cause a scene they began to follow the steps of the song that the small band was playing.

"I am sorry Ariel," Legolas said, wanting to try once more to apologise.

"What for?"

"You know what for."

"Yes I know, I just want to hear you say it, to admit that you have done wrong."

"I apologise for what happened with Thriwien. I was stupid and weak and it should never have happened."

"Do you know what Highness, I do not really care. I am not here to be your chaperone. These are your mistakes to make. It is my job to help you find a wife, not to stop you from seeking pleasure where ever you wish. It is none of my business whom you choose to share your bed with if in the end you choose a bride."

Legolas was amused by her outburst. Even amidst an angry tirade directed at him she still called him Highness. The song stopped and they stopped dancing. "I was about to take a walk in the gardens, would you care to join me?" he asked. He wanted her input on what Lady Narawen and Elrond had said to him.

"Of course Sire, it is getting a little stuffy in here." He offered her his arm, but she walked ahead of him without taking it. Obviously she had not forgiven him fully for his indiscretion.

They walked out of the room and through the house towards the gardens. They walked in silence for quite sometime before the tension became too much for Legolas. "I take it you know these gardens well. You must have spent many hours here when you were younger."

"Lord Elrond taught me about trees and plants out here and I spent many hours with the twins out here as I was growing up."

"Do you have a favourite spot?"

Ariel looked at him. Reluctance showing in her face. She was not entirely sure she wanted to share such an intimate memory with him, especially given what had passed between them recently. She took a few minutes to think about it before turning and walking towards her favourite spot in Rivendell. If she was ever going to get through to him, she needed to show him that she trusted him.

"I took tea with Lady Narawen earlier," he said trying to start a conversation with her.

"I know. Lord Elrond told me. Is she well?"

"I think so. She did not seem so sad as she had when I saw her last in Eryn Lasgalen. She gave me much to think about."

"Such as?" Ariel was not going to play guessing games with him. They were beyond the point where they had time to be coy with one another.

"She told me about the love she shared with her husband when he was alive. That the pain she feels now is nothing compared to the happiness he gave her when he was alive. That love is worth any amount of heartache. That my liaisons with so many ladies would not act as a sufficient substitute forever."

"The lady seems to speak much sense. Did you agree with what she said?"

"I think so. It has certainly made me consider the benefits of marriage more." They continued to walk in silence but Legolas had a question rolling about his head which he could hold in no longer as they grew close to their destination.

"Ariel, have you ever been in love?" Suddenly she placed her fingers to his lips.

"Ssshh," she whispered. "I hear voices." Legolas stopped to listen and sure enough he heard two people talking just over the hedge they were stood by. It was a man and a woman and Legolas and Ariel were sure they knew both those voices. They looked at each other astonished and silently crept along the hedge until they came to a gap, through which they saw Elrohir and Narawen sitting side by side, deep in conversation. Their knees were touching and he held her hands gently. The moon shone fully on the garden, illuminating them like a beautiful dream. This was clearly not just a moment between friends.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Elrohir asked.

"Only ten times," she replied, giggling a little.

"Well it is as true now as the first time. You are truly stunning." He dropped one of her hands and plucked a wildflower from the ground. He then reached up and gently placed it in her hair before settling his hand on her cheek. She sighed heavily and leaned into his touch. "What great deed have I done to deserve your presence in my life? Why am I so lucky?" he asked.

"It is I who am the lucky one. I thought my life was over when I lost Numbor. How is it that a lonely widow could gain the affections of a wonderful, handsome warrior like you?"

"You deserve to be happy more than anyone I have ever met. I know I cannot replace Numbor in your life, your love was very special, but can you find a place in your heart that is just for me?" She lifted his other hand and placed it over her heart.

"It is already done milord. I know I have not said this before, but I do love you." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"And I you." He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer to him before capturing her lips in a kiss. Legolas and Ariel both realised at the same time that this was a very intimate moment they were witnessing and they should not be spying. They looked at each other, indicating that they should go back to the house.

Once they were out of earshot of the two elves, they began to speak.

"I had no idea that Elrohir had a lover. He gave nothing away when I was with him earlier," Ariel said.

"It does explain why he was absent at dinner though, and why she seemed anxious towards the end of our meeting."

"I suppose," Ariel mused, a small smile forming on her lips. "They make a very handsome couple do they not?"

"Aye they do." He was confused by what he had just seen.

"What troubles you Highness?"

"I do not understand. Earlier she spoke to me of the great love she had for her husband. How can she now love another? Surely true love happens only once in a lifetime."

"That is where you assume too much. I have come to observe that a person does not love only once. Those with a warm heart have an infinite capacity to love. Think about it, in a lifetime a person loves their parents, siblings, friends, children and partners. The heart of an elf or man or any other creature will feel love for so many people that the assumption that true love happens only once in a lifetime is simply illogical."

He looked at her closely and she smiled up at him. "I think it is time that I retire, we have an early start in the morning. Good night Sire" She curtseyed to him and walked towards the house.

"Good night Ariel," he said quietly. He was now quite shaken, with that thought. He ran a hand over his face. All of these thoughts in his head were consuming his sanity. He knew that they would either lead him to the greatest happiness or the greatest heartache, it was just unfortunate that he had no way of knowing which would come to pass.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is just a quick note for Beth who reviewed the last chapter. You are right, Legolas does do an awful lot of hand kissing. This is an intentional thing. I think it fits with the Casanova persona I have created for him as I believe that a kiss on the hand followed by looking into the other persons eyes is a very seductive action. If a man does it right, you are just hooked.


End file.
